The Strength of the Clan
by Keva Strongbow
Summary: A young cat had been left in the forest all alone, when he was found by a warrior of ThunderClan. Now, many moons later, he might be the only one able to keep ThunderClan from being destroyed.
1. Prologue

**Author notes/ Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever! So please be nice;) This story takes place between Dawn of the Clans and The Prophecies Begin. If you enjoy please leave a review, it would be much appreciated!:) **

**P.S. I don't own Warriors but all the characters will probably be my own invention. Enjoy :)**

PROLOGUE

"Stop! Who goes there? "

It was a dark, dreary night on ThunderClan territory when the cat on guard duty (A strong looking Tom named Edgeclaw) detected a faint sound coming from over by the bushes.

"Stop!" He repeated as he ran forward. "Oh my..." He stammered as he looked down. Then softening his voice at the sight of the young Tom-kitten he asked " Where did you come from?" He looked around and called out, "Hello! Anybody there!?"

All he heard as a reply was the wind howling back at him.

"Well you can't stay out here in the cold all by yourself, you're going to freeze to death out here! You mustn't even be a half moon yet!" He commented to himself.

Edgeclaw sniffed around still trying to find trace of the cat that must've left him.

He definitely couldn't be a Clan cat. Edgeclaw did not recognize his scent from being around here. He stared down as the little kitten started mewing loudly. Edgeclaw, realizing that no one was coming for this little kitten, scooped down, picked him up in his mouth and started carrying him back to camp.

"I sure hope Bladestar will not turn him away and tell me to take him back." Edgeclaw thought.

As he entered the camp he glanced over at the fresh-kill pile, it was completely bare. This had been the coldest and most scarce leafbare Edgeclaw had ever seen. Even the elders had never seen a leafbare so harsh.

Bladestar was not a cruel leader, in fact he was a very just and noble one, and he always did what he thought was best for his Clan, which was the part Edgeclaw was worried about. With all of his Clanmates starving would Bladestar agree to let the little kitten stay?

"He has to." He murmured to himself.

Already he was willing to fight for this kitten's spot in the Clan.

He knew some of the others might not want him, but he already felt a connection with him from saving him from certain death in the cold. He knew he would use all of his persuasion to ask Bladestar to keep him.


	2. Chapter 1

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath High Rock "Bladestar yelled from High Rock.

It was a warm summer day in the camp as Edgeclaw emerged from the Warriors den. He felt the sun warm his sleek russet and sandy colored fur. It felt good and refreshing to feel the warm sun rays after the last harsh leafbare.

As more of the cats approached the center of the camp, Edgeclaw spotted Bravekit leaping around with his adopted littermate Redkit as Daisyfur (their mother) was licking down their already smooth fur trying to make it even more so. He could hardly believe that Bravekit was the same little kitten he had saved from freezing on that cold leafbare night. Bladestar had been wary about allowing him to stay, but he knew he could not just leave him to die of frost bite. So Edgeclaw had taken him to the nursery where the two queens were already struggling to produce milk for their own kits.

Daisyfur being a first time Mother had had only one kitten and said she would allow Bravekit to be raised as littermate to her own.

It hadn't been easy persuading her to allow Bravekit a spot in the nursery but with much coaxing from Edgeclaw she had finally agreed.

Edgefur gave a slight shiver as he remembered the extra hunting trips he had taken back then to help bring in more freshkill. "Glad those days are over. " He muttered to himself.

The cats had all gathered around the rock now as Bravekit and Redkit made their way to the front.

Redkit (now suddenly seeming shy) realizing that all eyes were on him and his littlermate moved closer to Bravekit so that their fur was slightly brushing. Bravekit on the other hand held his head high trying to look as confident as possible, only his constant tail twitching back and forth betrayed his excitement.

"Redkit, Bravekit, step forward" Bladestar meowed as he looked down toward them.

"_I can't believe I'm finally going to be an apprentice! " _Bravekit thought to himself. _"It seems like I've been waiting for forever! I'll finally have a chance now to prove I belong in the clan."_

"Redkit and Bravekit," Bladestar continued,"You have both reached the age of six moons, and from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Redpaw and Bravepaw."

Bladestar then summoned a medium sized, gray muzzled Tom from the front side of the crowd. He declared, "Ashnose, you are a loyal warrior and have worked tirelessly to keep your clan safe, especially during these last leafbare moons. I know you will show everything you've learned to Redkit and help him become a noble warrior."

Redpaw and Ashnose walked up to each other and gave the traditional sign of affection between an apprentice and a mentor by touching noses.

Bravepaw swallowed hard as he realized it was now his turn.

As he waited there for his mentor to be called up. Bladestar called to Grayleaf, a greyish blue shecat from the crowd.

"Grayleaf, I know you have been through hard times, with your mother dying last leafbare, but you have never stopped putting the needs of your clan before yourself and have learned to push yourself beyond limits. I know you will teach Bravekit how to be an asset to his clan."

Bladestar then started the cheer for the new apprentices by yelling out their new names and was quickly chimed in by the rest.

"Redpaw! Bravepaw! Redpaw! Bravepaw! "The cats echoed loudly.

After the cheering died down and everyone started to disperse, Edgeclaw made his way up to Bravepaw with his eyes beaming with pride.

"Did I do alright?" Bravepaw asked.

"You did just fine." Edgeclaw beamed. "I know you are going to make a great warrior."

Before the conversation could continue, Grayleaf walked up to stand by Bravepaw's side.

"You ready to explore all of ThunderClan's territory?" She asked.

"You bet! " Bravepaw exclaimed enthusiastically.

Edgeclaw gave him an understanding nod, then made his way to go see if the freshkill pile needed restocking.

Bravepaw looked over to see that Redpaw was already waiting by the camp exit with his mentor and quickly scurried to catch up with them.

"Where should we go first?" Ashnose asked Grayleaf.

"The RiverClan border," Grayleaf replied. "Then we can continue from there."

"Alright then, let's be off."

**Author/Notes**

**Please review if you have any advice or comment that you wish to share. **

**This will probably be the size of most of my chapters, because I'm not very good at making them long, but I'll see what I can do :) **

**Shout outs to the Grey Coincidence for commenting and being my first reviewer, and also One-eye for reviewing**


	3. Chapter 2

The four cats tromped from camp out to the meadows leading towards Windclan territory.

Redpaw and Bravepaw were walking along behind as they're mentors were discussing about some suspicious Windclan scent being on the Thunderclan side of the border.

Bravepaw was only half listening to them anyways.

"Whoa! I didn't think the world could be so big!" Bravepaw thought. "Where do you suppose all the trees have disappeared to?" He whispered to Redpaw.

"Don't ask me!" Redpaw exclaimed. "I don't know how Windclan cats can stand living all out in the open with no trees!"

As they continued, Redpaw asked. "What is that awful smell?"

Ashnose gave a little mrroww of laughter. "That would be Windclan."

"How do they live with themselves?" Bravepaw questioned.

"They're just used to it I suppose, and believe me, we smell just as bad to them." His mentor stated.

"Alright, right about here by this boulder I'll put a scent marker. Then I want you, Bravepaw, to try one up there by that shrub okay?" Grayleaf asked.

"_I can do that."_ Bravepaw thought to himself.

He watched Grayleaf leave her scent marker and then turn to him with a questioning look, he stammered, "Oh, yes right of course, my turn."

As he started off towards the shrub he spotted a rabbit dart out with lightening speed from over a hill a couple yards in front of him, followed by a dark tabby Windclan warrior.

Bravepaw watched for a second, bewildered at the speed of the lengthy Winclan warrior.

Then realizing the warrior had no intention of stopping, Bravepaw shouted, "Stop!"

The warrior then took a massive leap toward the rabbit, grabbing it with both paws he then delivered a quick bite to the back of the neck, killing the rabbit."

Grayleaf, Ashnose, and Redpaw quickly appeared behind Bravepaw.

"I believe that belongs to us." Grayleaf growled aggressively.

Just then they turned to see three more Windclan warriors arrive at the scene.

The dark tabby quickly trotted onto the other side of the border with the freshkill in his jaws.

Again Grayleaf growled "That belongs to us."

The Windclan deputy stepped forward.

"I don't think so." He meowed coolly. "As you can see it was one of our warriors who have slain the rabbit, and as I recall all rabbits belong to Windclan cats."

Stepping up Ashnose retorted, "Then you recall wrong. That rabbit was killed on Thunderclan territory, and _all _prey on our territory belongs to us."

"Have Thunderclan cats become so desperate for prey they have started stealing Windclan rabbits?" The deputy sneered.

Bravepaw started a low hostile growl in the back of his throat, "_The nerve of these mousebrains!"_

"How dare you insinuate that Thunderclan cats would be low enough to steal from stinky old Windclan! Why you're nothing but a bunch of low down dirty thieves!" Bravepaw blurted out before he stopped to think of what he was saying.

The deputy whizzed his head around to look at him.

Bravepaw wanted to shrink from his intense gaze and look away, but his pride stared back boldly at the deputy. After what seemed like forever, the deputy finally jeered. "Watch your mouth _little kitten."_

Then turning back to Ashnose and Grayleaf he continued,"Tell Bladestar he should leave his kittens in the nursery and let the real warriors deal with his borders."

"Bladestar doesn't need advice from the likes of any Windclan warrior." Ashnose countered.

Bravepaw noticed the hair rising along the backs of warriors from both sides of the borders.

Just as he started to fear that an all out battle might start, Grayleaf meowed, "We will let you keep the rabbit _this _time, since your warrior was not fully conscious of his crossing the border. But next time will be a different story."

Then just like that the cats turned around and continued forward on the rest of their patrol.

"Why didn't we attack those fleapelts? They knew good and well that that rabbit belonged to us!" Redpaw meowed.

"Because there was only Ashnose and I who would have been able to do anything, and as for you Bravepaw, The first thing you need to learn is when to keep silent and let the more experienced warriors handle things" Grayleaf snapped.

Bravepaw felt the sting sharply from his mentor's words. _First being insulted by the Windclan warrior, by being called a kitten and now this! _

"_This is starting out a disaster! I've ruined everything, and I was only trying to defend my Clans honor." He thought._

"Last thing we need is for one of you to get wounded or even worse killed" Ashnose explained.

As they continued on, Ashnose slowed down to match Bravepaws pace and signaled for Redpaw to go ahead.

"I know Grayleaf seemed rather harsh on you, but you know she has to be. Things could've ended very badly if we had gotten into a fight with those warriors."

Bravepaw sighed. He didn't know why Ashnose was telling him this again. He already felt awful about everything that happened.

Then Ashnose continued, "You know Grayleaf has been through a lot, dealing with the grief of her mother. She's just worried that something bad will happen to you too."

"You really think so?" Bravepaw asked.

"Of course I am! I've known Grayleaf since she was a kit! And don't tell her I said this, But I admired your courage at standing up to the Windclan deputy, not any "paw" would've done that."

"Thanks, Ashnose. I guess I need to practice thinking before I speak." Bravepaw replied.

With that Ashnose trotted back up Redpaw and started making small talk with him.

"_Wow, Redpaw is so lucky to have Ashnose as his mentor! He seems so encouraging!" _Bravepaw thought.

"_Well I'm going to work my absolute hardest to become the best warrior ever, and prove to Grayleaf she has nothing to worry about!"_

With ignited and new vigor, Bravepaw ran to catch up with the others.

**Author note/ I also forgot in my last chapter to give a shout out to "Sebias of Redwall" for reviewing! So Thank u! I hope you all enjoy the chapter**


	4. Chapter 3

Bravepaws paws ached from yesterday's trek around the Clan's territory.

After their encounter with the Windclan patrol they had reported back to Bladestar, who decided to wait until tonight's gathering to bring it up with Hedgestar before doing anything rash.

The elders den smelled of musky moss as Bravepaw wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"This is the worst part ever about being an apprentice," Bravepaw thought.

As he gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the smell he grabbed a wad of damp moss and dragged it back out of the den.

As he inhaled the fresh air, he sighed deeply, _"Oh sweet relief."_

Looking out towards the center of the camp grounds, life was continuing as normal.

Blackraven and Hazelfur were sharing tongues out by the Warrior's den, and Velvetfoot, (The Thunderclan deputy) was returning with Edgeclaw, Berrybranch, and her apprentice Willowpaw from a hunting patrol. It looked like it had been a successful outing. Willowpaw beamed as she put her squirrel on the freshkill pile.

"Nice catch Willowpaw!" Sharp-eye meowed.

*Sigh* Bravepaw continued on with his menial task.

"Is that the hunting patrol that just returned?"

Bravepaw turned to see who had asked, it was Oakfang, one of the clan elders, his gray whiskers and shaggy fur that covered his bones made him seem like he would blow over if there was a strong breeze.

"Yes it is. They just got back. Can I get anything from the freshkill pile for you?"

"Anything but a vole," He croaked, "chewy critters."

Bravepaw walked over to the freshkill pile and picked out a fresh, juicy mouse.

While he was holding it in between his teeth, his mentor called from clearing.

"Hey Bravepaw, hurry up and finish that mouse. We're going with Sunblaze and Sparrowpaw for battle training."

"_Yes! Battle training!_" thought Bravepaw. Then he remembered the moss he still had to finish.

"This isn't for me. I'm bringing this to Oakfang, and I've not finished cleaning out the elders den yet…" Bravepaw meowed.

"Well hurry and bring that mouse to Oakfang and I'll ask Ashnose to have Redpaw finish the elders den. We're going to be leaving soon."

Bravepaw practically bounced over to the elders den.

"Here you go, it's still warm," He meowed.

Then as he turned to leave, Oakfang asked, "Where do you think you're going? I don't have any fresh moss in here!"

Bravepaw called over his shoulder, "Redpaw will be in to finish it in a moment."

"Paws," Oakfang muttered, "Never finishing what they've started."

As they arrived at the training hollow, Bravepaw felt his paws tingle with excitement.

"Let's begin now shall we. Alright, let's start off with the knock 'n' pin. Willowpaw, would you please explain to Bravepaw how the move works?" Sunblaze asked.

"Sure! Okay, let's say your attacker is about to pin you down, you want to try knock them over by slashing at their legs, and then pin _them_ down." She meowed.

"_Well I think I can do that." _ Bravepaw thought.

"Okay now, you can be the attacker Bravepaw and let Willowpaw show you how the move works in action."

Bravepaw stared at Willowpaw, Even though she was about a moon older than him, She was the same size or slightly smaller than him. "_Won't I hurt her?" _He thought.

"Alright Bravepaw anytime now," Grayleaf meowed.

"Oh… er', Right!" Stepping forward he tried to swing his paw down on Willowpaws shoulder, before he could even come in contact with her she had scratched his leg (Claws sheathed) and pushed with all her weight and pounced on Bravepaw!

"Oh, uh sorry," Willowpaw stuttered as she hopped off.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Bravepaw scrambled back up as Sunblaze congratulated Willowpaw on her technique.

"A good thing to remember, Bravepaw, is to never take your opponents size for granted."Grayleaf meowed, "But don't worry, this is only your first lesson, Willowpaw has been training for a whole moon before you. Now let's try it again, this time Willowpaw will attack."

This time, Bravepaw was ready, as Willowpaw reared and tried to cuff him on the ear he swiped his claws along her exposed belly, and pushed up sending her landing on her back.

"Very good Bravepaw, Next time though, try pushing off more with your legs. Remember not all your opponents will be as small as Willowpaw. Let's go again," Grayleaf meowed.

The afternoon seemed to fly by as they continued practicing battle move, after battle move.

Bravepaw was having so much fun practicing with Willowpaw, he didn't even realize the sun was setting.

"Alright, that's enough for today," Sunblaze meowed, "We need to be back in time to head out for the gathering. You both deserve your pick from the freshkill tonight."

"This was so fun!" Willowpaw meowed enthusiastically.

"Yeah I never knew battle training was like this!" Bravepaw replied. "Now I'll be ready to go and attack those mangy Windclan warriors."

Willowpaw suddenly became quiet. "I hope we don't have to attack Windclan, I wouldn't want to see any of my clanmates die," she meowed softly.

"Bravepaw glanced at Willowpaw, "I guess you're right. A strong warrior should only attack to defend the weak or to preserve justice. At least that's what Edgeclaw always says. Though, I sure am ready to preserve some justice! Bravepaw meowed.

As, they entered camp Bravepaw saw Redpaw running up to meet him.

"Elmfur just told me that Bladestar said we're going to the gathering tonight!" He panted.

"That's awesome!" Bravepaw exclaimed. "_Could this day get any better?"_

He only hoped his paws wouldn't fall off, and would have the strength to carry him to the gathering at four trees.

"I have to run and get some water for Oakfang. But I'll be back soon." Redpaw meowed.

Making his way to the freshkill pile, he spotted Edgeclaw emerging from the dirt place.

Bravepaw missed all the time he hadn't had to spend with Edgeclaw since he became an apprentice.

"Have you eaten yet?" Bravepaw asked him.

"I was just going to." He replied, "Care to join me?"

Bravepaw meowed, "Yeah let's go and eat our prey under the oak tree."

"So how was your day?" Edgeclaw asked, as he took a bite into his vole.

"It was great! Well… it actually didn't start so great, first I had to do the elders bedding, but then Grayleaf took me battle training! She said I did very well for my first try at it." He added proudly.

"Is that so?" Edgeclaw chuckled, "Then you must have been pretty good! Grayleaf doesn't give out compliments unless you deserve them. Are you excited about going to your first gathering?"

"Am I ever!" Bravepaw responded enthusiastically.

"Are _you_ going to the gathering?" Bravepaw asked.

"Yes I am. I think Bladestar wants to put up a strong front in case we decide to attack Windclan. He wants them to know that we will not put up with them stealing our prey and their insolent behavior any longer."

"_I'm glad Edgeclaw will be there."_ Bravepaw thought, "If anything happens he'll know what to do."

Bravepaw and Edgeclaw sat in companionable silence, enjoying each other's company as they finished the rest of their meal.

Elmfur announced that all cats that had been chosen to come to the gathering must come to the center of the camp. As they assembled, Bladestar emerged from his den and meowed. "Let's be off."

**Author notes/ Hey everyone! Hope u r enjoying the story thus far. Please leave a comment if u r enjoying it, even if you're not enjoying it, please comment Hahaha**


	5. Chapter 4

Bravepaw looked around as he heard in the far away distance a lonely coyote howling.

The full moon shone through the trees as Bladestar lead his cats, taking them across the terrain towards Fourtrees. Bravepaw felt Redpaw's fur brush up along beside his.

"I wonder what it'll be like!" Redpaw meowed, "Will we actually get to talk with apprentices from the other Clans?"

"That's what Grayleaf said." Bravepaw meowed back. "Though I'm not sure what we will say to them!"

As they reached the top of the hill, looking down on Fourtrees, Bravepaw gasped, he felt pride and exhilaration run through him, from his ears all the way down to his white tail tip, as he looked at his leader standing tall in front of his clan, then giving a startling yowl, Bladestar charged down the hill with the other's following close behind.

RiverClan and WindClan were already there waiting in the clearing when the ThunderClan cats arrived.

Bladestar gave formal greetings to the two leaders and then jumped up on a low branch from the tree and continued discussing with them how the prey had been running and keeping a polite conversation with them.

Bravepaw heard Grayleaf come up and whisper in his ear, "Go ahead now, you may talk to the other apprentices, just keep to casual topics and _don't_ mention anything about Windclan stealing Thunderclan prey. Let Bladestar do that."

"_Okay... I wonder where Redpaw is?" _Thought Bravepaw.

Looking over toward a group of young apprentices he spotted Redpaw sitting along the outside of the circle, starting to nose his way into the conversation.

"_I guess I'll go join them."_

As he started making his way over, a young WindClan warrior whom he recognized from his border patrol, practically walked into him just barely knocking into his shoulder, "Stay out of WindClan cat's ways," He sneered smugly.

Ashnose who had been sitting nearby, quickly jumped in and meowed, "Remember the truce. Don't bring up your hostility at a clan gathering."

The WindClan warrior scoffed, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do. Huh! Such a typical ThunderClan warrior," With that he quickly trotted over to his fellow warriors.

"Cocky kit," Ashnose muttered." You better stay clear of that cat. Now run along and join Redpaw."

As Bravepaw trotted up and made his way onto the side of the circle and poked his head in, he noticed he was sitting next to a light grey shecat with beautiful green eyes from RiverClan.

She turned to him and meowed.

"I haven't seen you here before. Is this your first gathering?"

"Yes it is."

"Well don't look so nervous!" She giggled.

"I'm not nervous!" He meowed indignantly, "I just... don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Have you ever tasted a rabbit before?" The tom on his other side turned and asked him randomly.

"Er,Uh… No, can't say I have. Why?" Bravepaw meowed.

"Oh they're just the best tasting prey ever! And my littermate said ThunderClan cats don't eat them but I didn't believe her."

"Well, have you ever tasted sparrow?" Bravepaw countered.

"Eww! No!" He replied.

"Oh well you don't know what you're missing." Bravepaw continued.

As Bravepaw forgot all about his nervousness and joined in conversation with the apprentices he was suddenly startled as he heard the WindClan leader call from the tree.

"Well I say we start without ShadowClan. They would've been here by now if they were coming."

As if in response to her statement, ShadowClan cats streamed in from the surrounding trees.

"I hope we haven't kept you all waiting long," the ShadowClan leader meowed. "Our medicine cat was delayed, because he was helping one of his clanmates."

"No harm done." Bladestar meowed.

"Let's begin then shall we." The RiverClan leader announced.

The ShadowClan leader stepped up first, "I'm happy to announce that prey is running well in ShadowClan, also right before we left, our medicine cat helped one of our queens deliver two healthy and strong kits."

Murmers of congratulations were heard from among all the cats.

As he stepped down, Bladestar stepped up and meowed. "To start, we have two new apprentices with us tonight, Bravepaw and Redpaw." As all eyes turned towards them, cats started cheering out their new names. Bravepaw felt his pelt grow hot and noticed Redpaw giving his shoulder embarrassed licks.

As he looked around he noticed that most the WindClan warriors had not cheered.

Bladestar then continued, "Prey has also been running well in our territory, we have been keeping border patrols more regular but_ some _warriors," He glared at Hedgestar, "Still seem to be confused as to which side of the border they belong on."

"I assume you are referring to WindClan," Hedgestar growled. "Maybe if you renewed your scent markers more often and left WindClan rabbits alone we wouldn't have this problem."

As the leaders continued arguing with each other, Bravepaw suddenly smelled something strange.

"_What could that strange smell be?! I've never smelled that before!"_ Bravepaw thought.

All the cats were so wrapped up in listening to their leaders that they were all taken by surprise as a ravenous coyote barged into the gathering from appearingly nowhere! It was a medium size she-coyote, she looked as if every hair on her back was standing straight on end, as she started lolling her head back and forth, with foam forming and dripping from around her razor sharp teeth, Bravepaw thought it was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen!

As all the cats scrambled around in a frenzy, some climbing up trees, others making for the woods and some hiding behind the great rocks. Bravepaw quickly scurried up a nearby tree, just barely making it to the first branch.

There was only one lonely cat down in the clearing now who sat there trembling, frozen with fear.

Bravepaw noticed her instantly. The grey little Riverclan apprentice who had started a conversation with him only moments earlier!

And the Ravenous coyote was heading straight toward her!


	6. Chapter 5

Bravepaw knew he had to do something and quick! Before he even had time to think, he jumped into the clearing below and started hissing at the coyote trying to distract it from the RiverClan apprentice.

"Over here! You mangy fleapelt!" Bravepaw growled.

As the coyote turned and fixed her eyes on Bravepaw, he continued weaving back and forth and spitting. Then to his horror, the coyote started charging wobbly towards him.

Realizing that he was going to have to high tail and run, he started to turn, only to see that Crimsonstar, (the RiverClan leader) had leapt behind that coyote and scraped it's back left leg.

It growled in pain as it turned its attention now toward Crimsonstar.

"Hey! Fox-breath!" Bladestar yowled at the coyote from the opposite direction it was headed, "This way!"

Bravepaw could now see that all the leaders and most of the warriors had come back and had formed a circle around the coyote as they were hissing, spitting, and yowling names at the coyote, who continued to loll her head around, shaking the foam from her jaws.

The ShadowClan deputy came up quickly behind it and delivered a quick bite to its left hind leg.

The coyote gave a loud, pained yowl.

With that, the coyote started running out of the clearing and in the direction towards WindClan territory.

Swiftly, Hedgestar assembled her cats and meowed, "Let's get that crazy beast out of Clan territory for good!"

As they charged out in pursuit of the coyote, leaving the clearing, everything became still, the only sound you could hear was the sound of the warriors breathing heavily as they tried to regain the breath.

"What _was_ wrong with that animal?!" Bravepaw exclaimed.

"I've never seen anything like it!" A RiverClan warrior added.

As the others continued discussing, Bravepaw made his way over to the RiverClan apprentice who was receiving attention from their medicine cat.

Bravepaw could still faintly smell her fear sent lingering, but noticed that at least her fur was beginning to lie flat.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She stammered "I… I'm just a little shaken, that's all."

Satisfied that she wasn't hurt and that she was receiving attention from their clan's medicine cat, he turned to go and find Redpaw, but before he did she continued, "Thank you, for er'… uh, helping. I don't know why I froze up like that."

Flattered he responded, "It was nothing, any other cat would've done the same thing in my place."

Not seeing Redpaw, he noticed Grayleaf sitting on the outside of the big circle of cats and trotted up to her.

"Have you seen Redpaw?" He asked.

"Bravepaw! I'm so glad you didn't get hurt!" She exclaimed. "That was a very brave thing to do. Though next time, you should've waited for a warrior to help you!"

"_Well guess that's the closest I'm getting to praise from her." _He thought.

She continued, "Watch. You're going to need to listen to this."

Then from somewhere in the crowd, revealed a small ShadowClan tom, Yellowrise, the oldest medicine cat from all the four clans. His eyes reflected cold fear as he meowed, "I've only seen an animal like that once, many many moons ago. Though it was not a coyote, it was a fox. I noticed the same off look in its eyes, how it couldn't focus and could barely walk straight. My mentor had said they called it rabies. One of my clanmates got bit, trying to redirect it… He died and we couldn't do anything to save him."

Everything went quiet as the cats took in what the old medicine cat had said.

"Well let's just hope Hedgestar and her warriors will drive it off and it will never come back" CrimsonStar meowed.

"I believe the gathering is over now," Bladestar concluded "let's all go back home."

"Yes, and if anyone of us sees anymore of animals with these symptoms we will send a patrol to the others to warn them." She added.

With that, all the cats dispersed and headed back to camp.

"Elmfur, I want you to journey to the Moonpool and speak with StarClan, see if they can tell us anything about WindClans hostility toward us and their _obvious,_ disrespect for Clan boundaries. Things have gone only worse since the gathering, not better as I had hoped." Bladestar spoke quietly.

"Of course. When do you wish me to leave?"

"As soon you think wise." The leader replied.

"I will go as soon as I can. I would like to take stock of my herbs first, to see which ones I'm low on and then maybe I can pick some on my way to the Moonpool."

"Yes, excellent. But I want you to take Bravepaw and Redpaw with you. They haven't made their apprentice journey to the Moonpool yet and I would feel safer knowing you had them with you, considering that coyote might still be on the loose, if anything happens you could send one of them for help."

"If you want me to, that's fine," The medicine cat replied, "Would you like me to go get them?"

"No, that's alright you may go and check your herbs, I will tell them."

Exiting from his den, Bladestart gave a deep stretch, allowing himself to pause a moment and feel the pleasant breeze ruffle his fur. As he shook himself, he spotted, the ThunderClan deputy sunning herself, enjoying the sun.

"Velvetfoot, have you seen Bravepaw and Redpaw around recently?" Bladestar asked.

"Yes I believe they are with their mentors, learning to practice stalking prey by the south end of our territory. Would you like me to go and fetch them for you?"

"No, thank you though. I'd like to see how they're getting along with their stalking techniques. It's been quite a while since I've been out and checked in on them."

With that Bladestar set out to go find them.

**Author notes/ I would like to give a BIG shout out to One-eye for being my second follower! :) Also please leave me a review if u like the story! Even just a short little Hello to let me know you're reading would be appreciated**


	7. Chapter 6

Bladestar looked on from the trees, observing the two apprentices with their mentors.

"Keep you back end down a little more Bravepaw!" Grayleaf instructed. "And don't forget to keep your tail from brushing against the leaves."

Bravepaw held his face in a determined grimace, trying to concentrate on all that his mentor was saying. He had all his focus on a small pebble that was supposed to represent his prey. He suddenly gave a giant leap and landed neatly on the pebble.

"Excellent! That was perfect." His mentor praised him. "Now, you can both go over there a ways and keep on practicing."

Bladestar breathed a deep sigh. This is what he missed most about being just a regular warrior and not leader. Having so much time and freedom to spend with the young apprentices, teaching them how to overcome obstacles and become good warriors for their Clan. He also thought of all the good he was able to do as leader now though, and how it was his duty to protect them and make decisions that would keep them safe. That's why this journey to the Moonpool was so important.

"No fair Bravepaw! You keep trying to distract me." Redpaw whined.

"meowwr!" Laughed Bravepaw, as he made yet another silly face.

"Bravepaw! Now stop that. You know how hard it is to concentrate while trying to remember all these techniques!"

"We've been at this for forever!" Bravepaw meowed, "Come on, they're not even watching! Let's have some fun."

Bravepaw suddenly then jumped on Redpaw and they both started tussling and play fighting around, rolling into the long grass.

Bladestar watched for a second and then decided to make his presence known.

"Well, looks like we have some serious battle training going on here." He meowed, trying to keep the wide grin off his face. He obviously had caught them completely by surprise and couldn't help but try and keep a stern face. (After all they were supposed to be training.)

"Oh er we were just, um…" Bravepaw glanced at Redpaw trying to think of words to finish his sentence, "We were-" "Just practicing some of our battle moves so that we will be all prepared if anything happens where we'll need to defend our Clan." Redpaw quickly finished.

"Ohh, I see. Well, I might need you to post-pone that for today. Where are your mentors?"

"Over there," Bravepaw pointed with his paw, "They wanted to give us a chance to practice the moves on our own for a while."

"Well you two may come along, after all you'll need to hear this."

He saw them exchange a worried look and then nod their consent.

"I hope we're not in trouble," Mumbled Bravepaw gravely to his littermate.

Bladestar knew they would find out their surprise soon enough.

As they emerged from the long grass, Grayleaf and Ashnose who had their heads bent close and appeared to be in deep conversation, looked up with faces of bewilderment and slight surprise. They then quickly took a pace back from each other.

"_I wonder if I have been blind to something going on between those two all along,"_ Bladestar mused, "_Of course it would make perfect sense. I can't believe I haven't guessed! They've been great friends for countless moons and get along wonderfully."_

Grayleaf then asked in a rather flustered manner, "Bladestar, to what pleasure do we owe this unexpected visit?"

"I was hoping that you wouldn't mind Elmfur taking Bravepaw and Redpaw to the Moonpool today. Elmfur is already going, and I thought it would be a good opportunity for them to take their apprentice journey there, even though it is a little early." Bladestar meowed.

"If that is what you would like, Redpaw can be ready to leave whenever you like," Ashnose offered.

"Bravepaw too," Grayleaf added.

"Wonderful, I will take them back with me now, that way if you two would like to go hunting. I saw that the freshkill pile was a little low when I left."

Bravepaw noticed that Bladestar seemed to give a knowing smile to the two mentors and then, turned to leave, with that, Bravepaw and Redpaw followed quickly behind their leader trying to keep up with his long strides back to camp.

**JOURNEY TO THE MOONPOOL**

"How far is it to the MoonPool?" Bravepaw questioned Elmfur. (Their Clan medicine cat)

"Not too far." She answered briskly, "Although I've been there many, many times before, so I've gotten used to it. But you two are young so hopefully it won't be too hard. If we keep up this good pace, we should make it there as soon as the moon is at its highest peak. In my experience, that is when StarClan prefers to speak to me."

It was Moonhigh now, and they had left as soon as they reached camp. They had had to eat some yucky traveling herbs that Elmfur had prepared before they left. Bravepaw could still feel bitter taste in his mouth. Elmfur had said they would appreciate them later, being as they were getting a late start and probably wouldn't have time to hunt till on the way back.

"What does StarClan normally say?" Redpaw asked.

"She can't tell us that!" Bravepaw intercepted quickly, "That's medicine cat business."

"That's right." She meowed good-naturedly, "But don't worry Redpaw, StarClan usually doesn't share anything too difficult with apprentices. Sometimes just a flash or some feeling of what their future might be like, just remember that if you have deep feelings of pain or joy, you have the power to make your life. StarClan will only advise and always be there to guide you if you wish it."

"Have you seen my parents in StarClan?" Bravepaw asked somewhat hopefully.

Elmfur eyed the young apprentice with a wave of pity, "No, I'm sorry Bravepaw. I haven't ever seen them there."

Noticing the look of sadness in his eyes she continued, "Of course, just because I've never met them doesn't mean they aren't there. Besides, for all we know your parents could still be alive somewhere, and looking for you."

"_I doubt that."_ Bravepaw thought. _"I wouldn't of been left in some random bushes if they were alive, or maybe they just didn't want me."_

As they picked up there pace slightly, all conversation ceased and Bravepaw continued reflecting on why his real parents had decided to leave him. "_I'm glad it was Edgeclaw who found me. Mouse-tail! I can't even imagine a life without him. I'm greatful to Daisyfur of course, she has been nothing but kind and caring to me, although I have never felt a real connection with her. Not like Redpaw must obviously feel to her. Why was I abandoned? _

He hoped he would find at least some of the answers to his questions at the Moonpool.

**Hope u all enjoy this chapter!:) Please leave a review, blah blah blah and all that good stuff;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**MOONPOOL**

Stars were already shining, and a quiet mist seemed to be settling upon the earth.

"We have to go down there?" Bravepaw asked as he gazed over at Elmfur, she had her head raised toward the beautiful night sky, looking over at him, she then replied,

"Yes, we must follow the tunnel until we reach the Moonpool. Don't worry, it won't stay dark forever down there. You two must try and stay close behind me. If you use your whiskers it'll help with your sense of direction."

She breathed in the night air one more time," Alright, follow me."

Bravepaw followed her quickly down the tunnel and Redpaw came closely behind him.

The faint light they had had from the moon vanished as they went deeper into the tunnel.

"_I feel like I can't breathe in here!" _Bravepaw thought to himself.

The tunnel was getting narrower and narrower and he now only felt a slight gap between him and the wall of dirt. Trying to keep up with Elmfur's pace, he felt Redpaw's whiskers brushing his tail. It felt good to have Redpaw with him. Bravepw couldn't smell much of anything in the damp underground, but even without smelling Redpaw's fear scent he knew he was every bit as scared and nervous as him.

Slowly a light started to flicker from ahead, then all at once the tunnel opened up into a wide circle where a strong beam of bright white light shined on them from an small opening in the earth above them.

Bravepaw looked at Redpaw and saw what must have been a reflection of the same awe he felt inside him. He then turned to Elmfur who was smiling at both of them. She then signaled them to the side of the cave where a small pool of water lay still. Lying down beside it she gestured them to do the same.

"This is it," She meowed quietly, "Now touch your nose to the pool, and Let StarClan guide your dreams."

The last thing Bravepaw felt was the cool water touching his nose and then for a second everything went black.

Almost like when he opened his eyes for the first time as a kit, a blurry form of green appeared before him, he blinked a second time only to now see everything clearly. He was in some sort of field, there were two trees closely side by side of each other, one was an apple tree in full blossom while the other seemed to have little peaches starting to grow on it.

On one of the apple blossom branches, sat a young tom-cat. He looked as if he had been touched by the stars for his pelt shined brightly and was a soft brown, with white splotches on it. Bravepaw guessed that he wasn't any older than himself. He hopped down and made his way over to where Bravepaw was standing.

"Hello, my name is Wildtail," He introduced himself then continued "I'm glad you're here, you're the first real cat I've spoken to since coming to Starclan." He then distractedly gave an antsy jump towards a passing butterfly.

"_I thought Starclan cats would be more poise and wise!" _Bravepaw thought, "_This seems like getting advice from Redpaw!"_

"And I have a message for you from the cats of Starclan!" He added as he flicked his tail back in forth in excitement.

"_Oh! A message! I wonder what it's gonna be," _Thought Bravepaw,_ "Hopefully it'll be something about my parents!"_

Wildtail then just sat their staring at him with an amused look on his face.

Bravepaw, suddenly then realizing he hadn't said a single word since getting there, quickly introduced himself, "I'm Bravepaw."

Wildtail gave a slight chuckle, "Of course I know who you are, but it's nice to finally meet you face to face. I've been looking forward to your coming."

Bravepaw looked at him and decided that even though this was not what he had expected of Starclan, he liked Wildtail a lot.

"I don't have much time, so I will give you the message now.

_Trials are coming for Thunderclan, and you may be the only cat able to stop them._

_Always remember, a brave heart is stronger than any storm,_

_But friendship will take some of the sting out of life's hard times,_

_Look in yourself to find out who you were meant to be!"_

Bravepaw suddenly looked down at his chest and felt a fiery burning near his heart as the beating quickly sped up. His paws felt glued to the spot as he looked up and saw Wildtail slowly begin fading away.

"No! Please wait!" He called out, "I have so many questions to ask you still!"

But when he opened his eyes again, he only saw the dim darkness left in the Moonpool and Redpaw and Elmfur rising from their spots where they had been earlier.

He could still feel the racing of his heart, though the burning feeling had left him.

Bravepaw had never seen Elmfur look so worried, not even when she was dealing with gruesome wounds. He knew better then to ask what her dream had been about, though she would probably discuss it with Bladestar.

Redpaw's face contained a look of one who is mystified and deep contemplation.

"Let's be off again, remember stay close to me" Elmfur meowed trying to keep the worriedness out of her voice.

When they emerged into the open field they could see the sun slowly starting to rise from behind a big hill.

"It's been a long night. Let's try and get a few moments of sleep before we set off again," Elmfur stated.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all!" Redpaw whispered into Bravepaw's ear. "Me too," Bravepaw agreed.

"That was really something, huh?" asked Bravepaw as they continued to keep their voices low so as not to disturb Elmfur.

"It was everything I expected, and more!" Redpaw exclaimed then continued, "I know we're not supposed to say what we were told in Starclan, but do you think it would be alright to tell who gave us our message?"

"I think that we can." Bravepaw meowed quietly.

"Good! I spoke with my Grampa! I've always wanted to meet him. He looked just like my Father, except…starrier? If that makes any sense! Who did you speak with?"

Bravepaw thought back to Wildtail and how he had acted nothing what he thought a Starclan warrior would be like. "I spoke with a tom-cat that I never met before! He was around our age too. I must say Starclan was not near as clear as I had hoped!"

"Yeah mine wasn't very clear either, if that helps," Redpaw meowed.

"Well I guess we better try and get some shut-eye, Elmfur looks like she's already chasing mouse tails." Bravepaw added with a grin.

Even though neither felt tired, the excitement and long trek had worn them out and they were asleep within a few minutes.

Bravepaw's eyelids drooped open as he realized Elmfur was gently nudging him and telling him they had to leave. They couldn't have slept for more than a few hours and Bravepaw felt as if stones were resting on his paws as he shakily stood up.

"I went hunting earlier," Elmfur was meowing as she pointed to a small shrew and a half eaten mouse, "This was all I could find."

"Thanks Elmfur," they meowed in unison.

"This is the best shrew I've ever tasted!" Bravepaw meowed between his bites.

"That's only because you've been without food for so long," Elmfur replied.

After they finished their late breakfast they set out again towards their journey home. This time though, Elmfur slowed the pace down, noticing how tired they were.

They had just crossed back into Clan territory when a blood curling yowl rang from the forest! A she-rogue jumped from one of the trees onto Bravepaw. (who had been in the back of the line )

Bravepaw felt sharp claws dig into his back. She had the element of surprise and quickly pinned him on the ground. Quickly remembering his battle training Bravepaw rolled, scratched her exposed belly and thrust up with a mighty shove using all his weight.

"_It worked!"_ Swiftly jumping on the rogue, he pinned her face into the ground as he growled, "What do you want, rogue? I'm a ThunderClan cat and _you_ are on my territory, and are not welcome here!"

"Lilypaw? Is that you?" Elmfur was now right beside Bravepaw and seemed to recognize the rogue!

"_Wait, she said _Lily_paw? _" Bravepaw thought, "_How can that be? I thought only Warriors became "paws." " _

"It's alright Bravepaw, I know her, you can get off now." Elmfur meowed.

Once he was off and she was standing on all fours again, he saw now why she had been so easy to defeat. Bravepaw noticed the tip of her left ear was missing and had been replaced by a scar, her pelt hung loosely and matted on her thin body. She looked as if she hadn't had a decent meal in moons. Her eyes were the only thing that betrayed she still had a spark of life in her.

"Yes Elmfur, it's me." The rogue replied in answer to the question she'd asked moments ago.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Elmfur, asked, half exclaimed.

"I need to speak with Bladeclaw," The rogue meowed eargently.

"Well actually it's Blade_star _now," Elmfur meowed proudly.

The rogue gave a weak smile, "I'm glad."

"What is your business with him?" Redpaw asked, the same question which had also been on Bravepaw's mind.

"I'm… I'm in trouble." She answered shakily.

"Why should that affect Bladestar? Bravepaw meowed.

She then turned and looked him in the eye and replied, "Because I'm his sister."

**Author notes/ Whewie! That was the longest chapter yet! I would like to say a big thank you to EmeraldGamer3330 for following my story! I appreciate it**

**Also in reply to my guest review, I'm glad that u r liking the story so far! I like to use the "u and r" in my author notes cause they're what I normally use for texting, but I try not to use them in the story part because I just don't feel like they belong there;)! Thank u for you review!**


	9. Chapter 8

THUNDERCLAN CAMP

As the cats entered camp, Bravepaw noticed the older clan cats and some of the warriors whispering, with undisguised looks of unbelief on their faces. The rogue cat kept her head high, trying to look as proud as her shaggy pelt made possible.

Velvetfoot made her way straight to Bladestar's den, and moments later Bladestar exited with Velvetfoot close on his tail.

"We found her as we were reaching the ThunderClan border,"Elmfur meowed respectfully.

"More like _she _found us," Redpaw whispered with a smirk to Bravepaw.

Looking at his leader, then back at the rogue, Bravepaw saw the distant look in Bladestar's eyes and the memories that must have been flooding in. The look was for only a brief moment before it turned into an expressionless stare.

"She says she needs to speak with you, Bladestar." Elmfur added softly.

"Come, into my den." Bladestar meowed. "Elmfur, I would like you to join us also."

As soon as the trio's pelts had disappeared into the den, small groups of cats formed and continued discussing, (Though this time in less hushed voices. )

"What is she doing back here!?" Kickleg meowed.

"Wasn't she banished seasons ago?!" Another one exclaimed.

Bravepaw felt his confusion growing as he realized most of the senior warriors and elder cats seemed to know Bladestar even had a sister!

"_Edgeclaw! He would know!"_

Edgeclaw had been sitting quietly below the high rock watching as the events had taken place, a slow smile formed on his face as he saw Bravepaw and Redpaw eagerly make their way towards him.

"Did you know Bladestar had a sister?!" Bravepaw questioned.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did," He meowed casually with a smirk on his face.

"Well, why did she leave?" Redpaw asked.

Edgeclaw breathed a deep sigh, "Well, I was just a kit myself when Lilypaw fell in love with a rogue. Of course no one knew about it, she kept it a secret for quite some time. It was the morning of her final assessment when her mentor found her meeting with him in the woods." Her mentor told her that she would have to stop seeing him, because it was against the warrior code. Though Lilypaw told him she would never stop seeing him. Her mentor was then forced to tell our leader, which was Fangstar at the time. It was a big mess I'll tell you that. Lilypaw was brought before the whole clan when Fangstar told her she would either have to pick between her rogue mate, or her clan. She was a stubborn little thing though, and refused to stop seeing him. Some of the elders say it almost broke Bladestar's heart, that he begged her to stay, he even begged Fangstar in front of the whole clan. But Lilypaw just kept saying that she had to follow her own path. After that she was banished, and we'd never seen hide or tail of her since, until now." He finished, licking his paw.

"Why hadn't _we _ever heard of Lilypaw?" Bravepaw asked.

"Well it's not something that you would necessarily want to bring up." Edgeclaw meowed, "I think most of the cats were hoping that if they didn't talk about it, it would become just a sad memory that only the elders would know."

"Oh… that makes sense, I guess," Bravepaw meowed, "I wonder what she's here for."

They all turned their heads as Elmfur exited the den and made her way towards the freshkill pile and picked out some prey, she didn't talk to anyone, just carried the prey swiftly back to Bladestar's den.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm famished!" Bravepaw exclaimed.

"You two go ahead, I've already eaten." Edgeclaw meowed.

"Last one to the freshkill pile is a rotten fox tail!" Bravepaw called out as he dashed over toward the pile.

"Oh yeah! Well first one there has badger's breath!" Redpaw countered.

The two picked their prey from the pile, then went and sat in the shade to enjoy their well-earned prey.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock." Bladestar meowed as the cats started already forming in the center of the camp.

Elmfur and Lilypaw, started making their way to a spot right below the large ledge, when Bladestar motioned for them to come to join him on the Highrock, they kept a few paws distance to the side of him, then waited there as he addressed his clan.

"I'm sure by now that all of you know that Lilypaw here is my sister. She left the clan very many moons ago. She now goes by the name of Saige. She changed her name when she chose to leave with a rogue over staying with her clan. But all of that is of little consequence now, she has come back here, but only because she needs our help. I think it would be better for all of you to hear what the problem is from Saige herself." He then signaled her to come up beside him.

She still held her head high as when she walked into camp for the first time since she had been banished, but Bravepaw noticed she was obviously uncomfortable being in front of her old clan again.

Bladestar rested his tail comfortingly on Saige's shoulder and she looked at him with eyes full of love for her brother that she had left so long ago. Seeming to regain courage from her brother's support she began,

"I know you all must've never expected to see me again. Believe me, it was a shock for me too. After I left with Charles we moved far away from here. It took me three days journey to get here. I have a family now," Her face grew animated as she continued," Two of the greatest kit's possible! But… But something has interfered with our way of life. Other rogues have been attacking us, they've wounded Charles so bad that he has been stuck inside our dwelling, his fever has started to rise, and I don't know what to do! One of our friends has been trying everything he can but it doesn't seem to be enough. The rogues have been attacking us, and telling us that if we don't clear out they'll make it so that we will always be in fear every time we leave our camp. I don't want my kits to grow up having to worry that they'll be attacked from behind every tree."

Taking a shaky breath, she then meowed, "So I have come to ask if any of you would come with me and help me defeat the rogues."

A stone silence came across the clan for a brief moment as everyone turned heads to look at one another, murmuring in hushed voices, seeing who would be the first one to say something.

Bravepaw saw the panicked look which Bladestar's sister gave to their leader.

When it seemed as no one would say a word, a loud meow came from a cat in the crowd.

"I will go."

Without even turning to see who had volunteered, Bravepaw knew who had called out, Edgeclaw.

Edgeclaw made his way to the front and continued, "I will go if you allow it, Bladestar."

"Thank you, for volunteering, Edgeclaw," Bladestar meowed, "I'm very pleased that you are willing to go."

"Anyone else here who would be willing to go?" Their leader asked hopefully into the crowd.

"You can count me in." added Kickleg, as he dipped his russet head.

Berrybranch's meow chimed in, "Me too!"

"May I go too?" Owlpaw asked. (Kicklegs apprentice)

"I'm honored to see such enthusiasm to help my sister from my Clan," Bladestar meowed, "But if you are to be going Owlpaw, something must be done first. Your warrior ceremony," He grinned, "I've been meaning to have your assessment sometime soon, being as you've been an apprentice longer than the others. But seeing your eagerness and willingness to serve your clan and others, I think we should have the warrior ceremony right now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun had not yet made it's rising as Velvetfoot, Grayleaf, Bravepaw, and now, as of yesterday, Owlclaw, were making their way into the deeper parts of the forest to start their morning hunt for prey.

"Bravepaw you may come over here with me," His mentor meowed, "We're going to try more on the RiverClan end of our territory."

They continued on quietly, ears alert for any signs of unsuspecting prey.

A mouse nibbled on a berry, unaware of the danger lurking from behind it. Bravepaw thought for sure the mouse would hear his heart thumping from miles away. But he crept up slowly, remembering everything Grayleaf had taught him. The mouse, realizing the stalker, tried to make a quick getaway, but it was too late. Bravepaw ran a few paces before he jumped on the mouse and delivered the killing bite. His first prey, "_Thank you Starclan for this prey,"_ He breathed silently.

"That will be a nice asset to the freshkill pile," His mentor meowed proudly as she came up beside him, "I'm sure with as straggly looking as Saige is we'll need all the prey we can find to fatten her up!"

Bravepaw mused to himself, "_Oh yeah, that was right, this was Saige's and some of the warrior's last day with them. Then they would be off to try and help defeat the rogues that threatened Saige's home. Things will sure be different without Edgeclaw and the others around. I just hope they all come back home safely!" _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author notes/ Thanks for everyone who has reviewed this story! I'd like to give a BIG shout-out to WildxPaws for reviewing my story and following it! Did I mention I like reviews? ;) If you're not too busy, please leave me one **** Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

The patrol had faired quite well on their hunting trip and the freshkill pile looked overflowing as Bravepaw added his catches to it. Looking up Bravepaw noticed Berrybranch's long, charcoal colored pelt disappear into the medicine den with Elmfur following behind her.

Bladestar had suggested Elmfur teach Berrybranch the basic herbs and cures that they would most likely need on their journey, and also she could help Saige's family recover quickly. Bravepaw didn't envy Berrybranches' task. It normally took many moons before a medicine cat apprentice learned everything there was to know about medicine cat stuff. Berrybranch was only going to have two days to learn the basics and one of them had already gone by!

"I don't think Elmfur has had a moments rest since you've come back from the Moonstone," Grayleaf's voice suddenly cut into his thoughts, "With taking care of clanmates and teaching Berrybranch and all. Would you mind bringing her some prey? I wouldn't be surprised that since she's been so busy she's forgotten to feed herself lately!"

"Sure, I will," Bravepaw replied," Do you what know her favorite prey is?"

"I'm sure she would like that plump sparrow Owlclaw caught this mornnig. Why don't you bring her that and then she may want to share some with Berrybranch too," Added Grayleaf.

Picking up the sparrow by the back of its neck, Bravepaw quickly scampered across camp to the medicine cat den. Dipping his head as he entered he heard Elmfur's meow as she was instructing Berrybranch speedily, "And this here, Berrybranch, is Feverfew. Of course these are almost dried out, but you can still see how they look like little daisy-like flowers. This hopefully shouldn't be too hard to find, it seems to grow most abundant in areas where the sun can reach it best. Here you go. You can take a good whiff of it to see what it smells like." Berrybranch took a deep sniff, then turned her attention back to the medicine cat as Elmfur continued, "Over here then, of course, there's-."

"E-hem!" Bravepaw cleared his throat loudly from around his feathered prey, wishing to interrupt Elmfurs constant rambling.

"Oh Bravepaw," She meowed half startled, "What are you doing here? I didn't even hear you come in."

"Grayleaf thought you might like this sparrow to share with Berrybranch." Bravepaw meowed as he set the bird down at her paws.

"Oh, well that was very thoughtful, Bravepaw. Thank you." She smiled as she looked at Berrybranch,"I'm sure I've been talking your ear off trying to cram all the knowledge of these cures and herbs into your head in one day. You must be half starved, and frankly I've been so busy lately I've been neglecting my own poor old stomach as well."

Berrybranch's stomach gave a growl almost as if it agreed with Elmfur statement.

"Well I guess I _could _eat," Berrybranch grinned as she looked down at her stomach, "Why don't we take this outside so we don't make a mess in here?"

Bravepaw, glad to get away from the funny smell of all the different kind of herbs, eagerly bounded out of the medicine den exit as the other two followed.

Looking out surveying the camps normal life Bravepaw spotted Willowpaw carrying soaked moss over towards the elders den. Although she looked like she was dropping more than she was actually bringing over.

"May I help?" Bravepaw asked trying to keep the grin off his face. Willowpaw looked as if she had fallen into the river herself while trying to soak the moss, her pelt was plastered onto her in strange clumps and her tail with its cream colored tip which had somehow managed to stay dry was flicking back and forth in frustration. For a minute she looked relieved then meowed in a cooler manner, "If you'd like."

Bravepaw quickly trotted over to her and grabbed part of her wad of moss as they continued on toward the elders den, Willowpaw taking the lead.

"Oh thank you, that looks refreshing," Dewdrop meowed appreciatively as they set the moss down by her paws.

Even though she was many seasons old her well-groomed beige fur and light brown eyes, concluded that she was once in her prime, a very pretty young warrior.

"More like about time! I thought I was going to die of thirst!" Oakfang croaked as he came to join them.

"You surely weren't _that _thirsty, were you Oakfang? Dewdrop asked, trying to act as concerned as possible without betraying the humor of her question.

"Well…uh… No, I suppose not, but I was getting pretty close!"

Bravepaw thought about how small Dewdrop looked compared to him now. He hadn't realized that he had been actually growing so much, he still remembered the fond memories of when he was a kit and used to come and sit with Dewdrop in her warm den as she told him stories of the clan and the warriors of old. How long ago those days seemed now!

"Oh, Dewdrop, guess what!" Willowpaw exclaimed, "Briarnut has moved into the nursery just as you thought she would!"

Dewdrop gave a soft chuckle, "Well when you've been around as long as I have, Willowpaw, you learn to pick up on things like that I guess. It will be nice to have some kits running around again. It's been far too long without kits already in my opinion."

Bravepaw mused to himself, "_Huh, Briarnut is expecting again! I have noticed Briarnut has certainly gained weight.(Of course I'd know never to say that to a she-cat without being positive they were going to have kits though! I'm rather attached to my ears and wouldn't want them clawed off! ) But I just figured that was because prey has been running so well."_

"Has Barkstripe been feeling any better?" Willowpaw asked Dewdrop.

"I think he is. I'm certain the water has helped immensely. Elmfur was in here earlier and requested we give him lots of water. She said it would help with the pains in his head," Dewdrop replied.

"Can we get you anything else?" Bravepaw questioned.

"No, that's alright, I think we're fine here. You two can run along now."

Scampering out, Bravepaw almost ran straight into Edgeclaw!

"Whoa! Here you are!" Edgeclaw meowed, "Velvetfoot told me she saw you head this way. I was wondering if you'd like to come help me search for some borage leaves for Elmfur."

"I'd love to!" Bravepaw exclaimed, while giving a little bounce of excitement.

"_I was wondering if I was going to be able to spend some time with him before they left."_

"Good. Are you ready to go now?" Edgeclaw questioned, noticing Willowpaw beside him.

Bravepaw turned towards Willowpaw as he asked, "Do you need any more help?"

"No, that was my last trip! But thank you for your help!"

"You're welcome," Bravepaw responded cheerfully. Then he and Edgeclaw made off on their search.

"I'm going to miss being able to talk to you whenever I want." Edgeclaw meowed, his face showing sorrow at the thought, as they made their way through the trees.

"Yeah, me too," Bravepaw agreed. "Do you know how you guys plan to get the rogues to leave Saige and her family alone?"

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait till we get there to see what we're really up against. I guess we might start by warning them, and telling them to leave. But I doubt that will make any difference, considering what Saige has said about them. They don't seem like the kind that will give up easily." Edgeclaw meowed, then veered left as he exclaimed, "Hey, I think there's some borage!" He took a quick sniff, "Yep, this definitely the stuff Elmfur showed me. I'd know that stinky smell anywhere."

Bravepaw nipped some neatly near the roots, careful to not uproot the stem, he then mumbled around his leaves, "Do you think this will be enough?"

"I would think so." Edgeclaw replied between his own clenched jaws which were also holding borage.

As they turned back towards camp, Bravepaw couldn't help feel a pang of sadness. Realizing this might be the last time, he and Edgeclaw would have a chance to do this for quite some time.

**Author note/ I would like to give a big shout-out to AtlierSky for following and reviewing my story! Thank you! :) Also, I know this chapter doesn't have a lot going on but it was basically just character development. Hope u enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 10

**ON THE EDGE OF THUNDERCLAN'S TERRITORY **

The warm days that had been filling the forest recently seemed to be coming to a pause as they reached the mid-spring of the forest. The clouds had turned a dark foreboding grey, with the promise of more dark clouds to join them, and a slight breeze seemed to be picking up in the wind. Unluckily for the departing group, the clouds were moving ominously toward them.

"Come back safely! " Velvetfoot shouted out in farewell as Saige, Edgeclaw, Kickleg, Berrybranch and Owlclaw started off on their journey.

Edgeclaw looked back to see Bravepaw standing along the end of Thunderclan territory with Grayleaf, Velvetfoot, and Sharp-eye, calling out their last goodbye's.

Edgeclaw had tried to stay as light hearted as possible in front of Bravepaw, not wanting him to worry while he was away, but now seeing him there looking on, his head up trying to look courageous, Edgeclaw was filled with deep pride for his adopted son. In fact, he couldn't even picture his life without him anymore. This trip would be hard on them both, but Edgeclaw knew that this was something that they had to do.

Although neither one of them had brought up just how dangerous this mission was, the look that passed between them as they had said their final goodbye assured Edgeclaw that Bravepaw knew all too well that it was.

Edgeclaw, taking one last glance at the small distant forms of his clanmates, turned around as the patrol plunged down the high hill and he lost sight of them.

Even though Edgeclaw had been a warrior for numerous moons now, he had never been beyond the Clan territories, and now looked ahead at what would only hold a new view as they continued on.

"Hopefully we won't be caught in any of this rainy weather," Saige meowed, trying to lighten the patrol's mood, as a sound of thunder rippled through the sky.

"Well a little rain never hurt anybody," Berrybranch meowed as she smiled at Saige.

Kickleg then added crankily, "Well I don't know about you two, but I don't fancy the idea of being caught in a rainstorm that's freezing cold without shelter in sight. I sure don't plan to catch a cold the first day we start off either!"

"Don't worry Kickleg, I'm sure a shelter wouldn't be too hard to find, and if it starts to pour on us we can always climb into a tree or something and wait it out." Berrybranch meowed briskly, "After all, we're Thunderclan warriors! A little rain doesn't scare us!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bravepaw couldn't help sighing and letting his head drop as soon as their forms had disappeared from view.

"_Well there gone now,"_ Bravepaw thought sadly. "_Who knows when we'll see them again."_

"Well we'd better be making our way back to camp," Velvetfoot instructed. "I need to go back and have some of the warriors add some branches to the top of the elders den. Oakfang had informed me last time it rained that there was a leak, and by the looks of the weather now, rain won't be too far off."

The four cats then began the returning trip back to their camp.

Entering the camp Bravepaw couldn't help thinking already how it seemed extremely empty in the clearing without the missing warriors.

Redpaw bounded over to Bravepaw as soon as they entered camp. "Hiya Bravepaw!" He said cheerfully. Then, noticing Bravepaw's depressed looking mood, Redpaw decided to try and cheer him up by asking, "What do you say we go practice and some more battle training moves?"

"I don't really feel like battle training right now, Redpaw," The young tom meowed moodily.

"Oh, come on Bravepaw! I need your help at doing the one where you jump and then twist in the air, lashing out your back paw?" He rolled on his back and flared all four paws in the air, looking very comical. "You're way better than me at that one! Come on, please!" Begged Redpaw.

Bravepaw couldn't help grinning as he replied to Redpaw, "Oh, alright, I guess. But you know I need the practice just as much as you do. You can show me how you use so much force in your attacks! You may be just slightly bigger than me, but I can't believe that you seem to possess the force of badger trying to get at his prey for breakfast!"

Redpaw playfully hit him on the side of his head with his paw. "Yeah, it's like I'm made out of solid rock!" He exclaimed jokingly as he struck a stoic pose.

"Meeowr!" Bravepaw laughed. To himself he marveled at how hard it was to be in a bad mood around Redpaw.

"Alright you furball let's go practice some battle moves then!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**BLADESTAR'S DEN**

"We still can't be certain that the '_wind_' in the prophecy means that _Wind_clan is growing stronger. They may have some plan of conquering some, if not all of our territory, but we don't know for sure, even though it does look that way, especially since Hedgestar seemed to be so defensive at the last gathering. I can't see what else it could mean," Bladetstar confided in his medicine cat, Elmfur.

The earth-packed walls of his den assured that no other cat was listening and would seem like a nice, cozy place to rest if it were not for their distraught meows in conversation.

"_Wind is rising, Beware of Wind, it is growing stronger._ That's all the Starclan cats kept meowling, over and over and then I felt as if our clan was being swept into the dark sky, and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"Have you had any more visions since you returned from the Moonstone?" Bladestar asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not… Although I must admit I've been so busy lately I haven't had time to fall into many a restful night's sleep." Elmfur meowed.

"Elmfur, I had known you'd been more busy lately than usual, but if I'd know just _how _busy you were, I would've assigned a warrior to help with errands and whatever else you needed. I do not want you to be over working yourself to the point of exhaustion!" Bladestar meowed with a small amount of authority in his meow.

"Oh I'll be fine, especially now being that Saige and the others are on their journey and Berrybranch has finished as much training as I could give her. I just hope that I didn't overdo it and she will be able to remember the important herbs for what she'll need."

Bladestar breathed a defeated sigh, "We can only hope Starclan will be watching over them on their travels and will bring them home to us safely." Licking his chest fur he added, "You know, I'm starting to be concerned about you not having an apprentice," Bladestar meowed, "Taking care of every-cat in ThunderClan is really too much work for one cat to be doing all alone."

Elmfur sighed, "Yes, I've been thinking about how nice an apprentice would be. Did you know that Briarnut has moved into the nursery?"

"Of course," Bladestar meowed "Sharp-eye could barely keep the grin off his face, or keep his tail from wagging to and fro like a dog when we were on a hunting trip. He told me that he was going to be a father again and that he felt as energetic and young as a young kit himself!"

"We need new kits around the camp again, maybe one of their kits will be interested in becoming my apprentice. Who knows?" Elmfur face brightened at the thought.

"Yes, a clan without kits for too long can also be a dangerous thing for its survival." The leader agreed.

"Speaking of Briarnut, I should stop by the nursery now and see how she's feeling and check on her."

Bladestar meowed, "And I guess we will just have to wait on Starclan to show us more, before we jump to any conclusions about their warning."

"That seems all we can do at the moment anyways with four of our warriors on a mission. We don't have the numbers to do anything rash." Elmfur added.

Small drops of rain and started falling from the sky, slowly wetting the earth with each touch. But within seconds it turned into a heavy downpour.

"I guess here's the rain we've been expecting," Bladestar meowed as he and Elmfur stared out from his den entrance.

"It really is starting to come down now." Elmfur agreed. "I'll let you know if I have any more dreams or visions involving the prophecy."

Bladestar nodded his head in understanding acknowledgement, "I know you will."

With that, Elmfur made a speedy dash across the clearing and into the warm nursery to check on Briarnut.


	12. Chapter 11

**EDGECLAW'S GROUP**

The patrol of cats had been walking for nearly half a day when a slight drizzle started coming down from the dark and cloudy sky.

"Oh just great, exactly what we needed," Grumbled Kickleg as he dropped his head lower to shield his eyes from the oncoming drizzle.

"There's an old abandoned barn just up ahead, if I remember correctly." Saige meowed to the cats, "I saw it on my journey over to your camp. It looks completely vacated, but would offer us a dry place to wait out this rain and maybe even hunt some prey."

Edgeclaw looked over at Saige, "What about other rogues, wouldn't that be an ideal place for them to live too?"

Saige flicked her tail irritably, "You know, not _all_ rogues are cold, blood-thirsty murderers."

"I know that, and I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Edgeclaw meowed calmly, "It's just that most cats usually don't take kindly to letting travelers come, use their shelter, and then devour all of their prey."

Saige must've realized how quickly she had put her guard up when Edgeclaw had mentioned rogues, because she then responded in an understanding meow, "Well, in my experience, most rogues prefer to live out in the wilderness, rather than in barns. They don't seem to like being tied down to one place for long periods of time. Normally it's just an old farm-cat or rogue who settles in a barn."

Pushing forward, it wasn't long before the old tattered barn came into view. "At least it doesn't look like they'll be any two-legs around," Owlclaw meowed, trying his best to sound like a senior warrior.

Edgeclaw couldn't help thinking of Bravepaw and how he would've said something similar if he had been here. "_How anxious I was when I first became a warrior to prove myself_, a_lthough I sure did some brainless things while trying to prove it."_ He chuckled to himself as he remembered the one time he had fallen into the river bordering Riverclan while he was trying to prove that a Thunderclan cat could catch a fish just as easily as a Riverclan warrior could.

They entered the old barn by going through a huge gap near the bottom of the wall. The patrol then looked around, taking in their surroundings.

It was a rather large barn, with a full sized loft and a wobbly looking ladder leading up to it. One of the walls had numerous gaps in it from where the rusty nails had broken loose and caused some of the boards to collapse in a lopsided fashion. There was also a large hole in the roof, but thankfully, it was only on one side of the barn, leaving plenty of shelter for the traveling cats.

Edgeclaw took a few paces in and surveyed from the middle of the barn. He had to blink twice as he realized from the far back corner in the shadows a pair of light blue eyes were staring back at him.

An elderly she-cat with a jet-black pelt lied curled up in a lazy manner. She was almost camouflaged into the shadows if it were not for the piercing blue eyes that slowly shifted back and forth as they surveyed the group.

It was seemingly obvious that none of the other cats had taken sight of her yet for they continued on in ordinary conversation completely unaware of her presence.

"At least it's warm and dry!" Berrybranch meowed as she shook her pelt trying to remove the wet raindrops from her fur.

"It appears we've made it just in time too." Owlclaw starting licking his fur to bring back some more warmth into it, "Look outside. It's really starting to come down."

A lightning bolt flashed outside as the rain started making loud banging noises as it splashed on top of the old barns metal roof.

Edgeclaw stared as the dark black she-cat stepped out from her corner where she had been lying and into the middle of the barn. She was an old small cat with short fur and had a long scar that showed across her face below her right eye to almost the back of her neck.

"Well I see you've decided to take shelter from the storm in my barn," She meowed as all eyes of the soaked cats suddenly turned toward her.

"Oh, well, uh… yes, we hope you don't mind. It's just we were out on the field when it started raining, our friend here," She gestured to Saige then continued, "remembered passing this barn on her way once before and we thought we could get warm and dry here." Berrybranch meowed respectfully, "We hope you don't mind."

"Well I don't suppose it mattered if I did." The old she-cat croaked dryly, "Besides, what were you all doing out in weather like this anyway? I've never seen the likes of you around here."

Saige stepped up, "We're uh… we're-"

"Oh, never mind I don't want to know!" the old she-cat snapped, "Better not to know anything about anything, you stay out of a lot more trouble that way just by minding your own business. That's the trouble with youngsters now-a-days, always poking their noses where they don't belong!"

"Well we appreciate you allowing us to stay," Edgeclaw meowed. Even though he knew very well they were just humoring the poor old she-cat. It was obvious that she couldn't take on all of them. In fact, Edgeclaw doubted she could even make a single scratch on one of them! None-the-less she had been there first and even though she may not be happy about them staying, they were going to have to make the best of it either way.

"May we ask what your name is?" Berrybranch asked.

"I suppose it won't hurt nothing," She snorted, "I go by the name of Splinter."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Splinter," Kickleg piped in, "You wouldn't happen to know if there are any mice in this here barn, now would ya? 'Cause I don't know about my companions but I could sure use a little something to keep up my strength."

"I've not gone hungry here," Splinter meowed, "Feel free to hunt if you'd like. Of course you probably would anyways, even without my permission."

"Thanks!" Owlclaw exclaimed!

In only a matter of minutes, each of the warriors had caught themselves a nice juicy mouse, with the exception of Owlclaw who had caught two! Owlclaw padded up to old cat where she was lying and placed one of the mice at Splinter's paws.

"I caught an extra mouse and thought you might like to have it."

The old she-cat's face showed slight surprise at the kind gesture of the young tom, but she just mumbled passively, "Well I suppose if it's an extra one, I wouldn't want it to end up as crow-food." Then she bent down and started eating the prey appreciatively.

Owlclaw just padded off with a grin on his face, then settled down to eat with the rest of the cats beside his former mentor Kickleg, as they sat eating their prey and listening to the heavy downpour.

"So how many of these rogues are there exactly?" Berrybranch asked Saige, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure how many there are exactly…" Saige meowed, her eyes once again taking on a vibrant hate at the mention of the rogues who were threatening her family.

A slight growl started at the pack of her throat, "Blood-eye is their leader, and his mate Scarflank is his right paw, they run the whole group, making demands whenever it meets their own whims. I'd guess they have at least seven others with them. All savage brawny cats that will back him up so that he gets what he wants. There were five of them that ganged up on Charles. He had just finished a hunting trip and was bringing back prey for me and the kits. Blood-eye was there." Her brown eyes turned cold as she meowed the rogue leader's name.

"They all ganged up on him, and would've left him there to die, but they wanted to strike fear into us and make us truly suffer, because that's just how ruthless they are. They wanted it to be slow. I went out to search for him, since he hadn't returned for a while and I was worried for him. When I found him caked in his own blood from all the scratches and bite marks they left on him, I thought for sure he was dead."

She paused to take a deep breath then continued, "He had a huge gash taken out of his back leg, and even now we're not sure if he'll be able to ever walk the same again. Our friend Pumble helped me take him home and care for him, his fever has risen so high though now. I just knew then we would never stand a chance against them by ourselves, that we needed help. That's why I came back to Thunderclan and that's why we're here right now, to stop those murderous rogues from bullying other cats around."

A quiet silence fell across the group as the all sat with their own thought, thinking of what Saige had said, and what they were up against.

Edgeclaw then meowed purposefully, "It doesn't look like this rain will let up for a while. I suggest we try and get a little shut-eye before we head back out. We're going to need all the rest we can get. We'll leave as soon as the rain dies down."

They then all settled down, some curled up with their tails wrapped around them, while others rested their chins on their paws, listening to the patter of the rain.


	13. Chapter 12

**THUNDERCLAN TERRITORY**

Bravepaw was curled up, lying in his warm nest, peacefully sleeping next Redpaw when Hazelfur, one of the warriors, hastily entered the apprentices den and gave a slight shiver. "Brr, it's really started to get chilly out there."

Bravepaw opened his sleepy eyes to see that it promised to be another damp, bleak day without the morning sun making its usual appearance over the east hill.

"At least it's not raining anymore," Willowpaw yawned, as she stretched lazily in her nest.

"Sparrowpaw wake up! We're going on morning patrol." Her mentor Hazelfur gently prodded her on her side.

Sparrowpaw opened one eye then quickly shut it again, snuggling deeper into her nest, "It can't be morning already! The sun isn't even up yet."

"Just because the sun isn't going to come out today doesn't mean you get to spend it sleeping in your den! Meet me out in the clearing as soon you pull yourself together. Velvetfoot and One-ear are already out there waiting."

"Oh how I despise morning patrols," Grumbled Sparrowpaw to her sister Willowpaw, as she quickly licked down her messy mud-colored fur and then darted out of the den after her mentor.

Bravepaw arose from his sleeping place and neatly stepped around the sleeping Redpaw, who apparently could sleep through an invasion of foxes! "Well, I wonder what Grayleaf has planned for me today. I guess I should go and see if there's any prey left over for breakfast this morning."

An unwelcoming cold wind blew onto Bravepaw's face as he padded over to the freshkill pile. Reaching his paw into the small surrounding rocks that shielded the prey from the rainy weather, Bravepaw chose a small shrew.

"_Well this definitely doesn't look like the juiciest prey I've ever eaten, I suppose some-cat has to eat it before it goes completely stale though."_

After making sure there was more prey in the rock hole, in case other cats hadn't eaten yet and wanted prey there would still be some left. Satisfied that there was, he made his way to the side walls of the camp to be shielded from the wind and to enjoy his morning breakfast.

It wasn't long before Grayleaf and Ashnose exited from the warriors den. As Grayleaf spotting her apprentice, she whispered something in Ashnose's ear and padded over to Bravepaw. "Well you're up awfully early."

Bravepaw tucked his paws closer under him. "Hazelfur came in to wake up Sparrowpaw for the morning patrol, and so I decided to wake myself up instead of just lying there listening to Redpaw snore."

Grayleaf purred amusedly as she looked at the half-eaten shrew, "The prey doesn't taste very good after the night's rain, does it?"

Bravepaw slowly shook his head. "It sure doesn't."

"Ashnose has gone to wake up Redpaw, we both were going to go on a hunting trip ourselves, but since you were already awake we can catch twice as much and have some fresh prey for the elders and maybe some extra for Briarnut. A cat that's going to have kits needs to be kept well fed with lots of prey." Grayleaf meowed turning as Ashnose and a tired Redpaw padded over to them.

_Poor Redpaw, he looked so funny when he was tired! He apparently hadn't even had time to slick down his fur. _Bravepaw thought to himself.

Ashnose looked over at the camp entrance, "Well I'm ready when you all are. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back to the nice cozy shelter of our dens. Redpaw, do you want any prey before we go?"

Redpaw barely seemed to register the question, and instead answered, "Oh yeah, I'm ready. I was born ready." He gave a long yawn, which didn't coincide with his statement.

They all just gave a slight chuckle as they started a quick trot and headed out of camp.

As they were making swift progress across their territory, Bravepaw slowed his pace as he whispering in Redpaw's ear, "Have you noticed how chummy Ashnose and Grayleaf have been lately?"

Redpaw looked at him with a knowing light in his eye, "I've noticed! I think they might want to be mates."

Really!? Bravepaw exclaimed but the instantly lowered his voice so to not be heard.

Redpaw bobbed his head up and down like squirrel. "Uh huh! But Grayleaf doesn't want to until we become warriors, cause she doesn't want it to interfere with your training," He whispered back to him. "I heard Dewdrop talking to Oakfang while I was doing elder-duty the other day. She was talking about how she thought they were a perfect couple and had hoped they would become mates soon and that Grayleaf wouldn't wait till she was too old to be a mother!"

"It totally makes sense now!" Bravepaw's eyes lit up with understanding, "That's why we get to train together so much and they sometimes send us to practice moves by ourselves!"

Redpaw hit Bravepaw's shoulder playfully. "Well I'm sure glad Ashnose didn't like Hazelfur! Then I'd have to do a lot more training with Sparrowpaw!"

"Sparrowpaw isn't that bad!" Bravepaw meowed with a humorous glimmer in his eye, "Besides I'm sure you two would get along just great! You both hate getting up in the mornings!"

"Hey! Well some of us need to get our beauty sleep!" Redpaw countered.

Bravepaw then meowed with a huge grin on his face, "Oh yeah, you sure need lots of that beauty sleep!"

Grayleaf and Ashnose stopped up ahead while Ashnose sniffed the air. "I can't smell anything, there's too much wind!"

Grayleaf nodded. "You're right, perhaps we should split up."

"We can go this way and you and Bravepaw can go over there," Ashnose suggested, pointing his muzzle in each opposite direction.

"We'll meet up here again with our catches," Grayleaf meowed, her voice being caught up with the wind.

They had only caught a small mouse the whole time they had been gone, and it seemed as if all the prey had hidden down in their holes where they knew they would be safe from any fear of being blown away with the wind. None-the-less, he and Grayleaf continued padded silently through the forest, ears and eye alert for any signs of un-expecting prey.

Just as they were about to give up and turn around, Grayleaf pricked her ears and signaled for Bravepaw to be still, following her eye movement, Bravepaw spotted a lonely vole chewing a berry by the trunk of an old maple tree.

His mentor then quietly instructed him to creep up behind the vole and scare in her direction where she would be waiting.

For once Bravepaw was thankful for the howling sounds of the wind. It was so loud that the unsuspecting vole barely knew he was there, as he silently padded up behind it. When he was three tail lengths away from it, the vole intently pricked his ears, Bravepaw saw the perfect time as he made a jump that gave the vole such a scare it blindly ran into the direction where Grayleaf speedily took over, before the vole knew what happened, Grayleaf's paw came down expertly on its spine, killing it instantly.

"Well done, Bravepaw," Grayleaf meowed, "I would've hated to return to camp with just that measly little mouse! Let's go meet up with Ashnose and Redpaw."

Back at their appointed spot Ashnose and Redpaw were already waiting for them. Ashnose pointed dismally at their meager catch, it was a solitary mouse though it was much bigger than usual. "We didn't have very much luck. This wind has really seemed to scare all the prey back in their holes!"

Grayleaf padded up to Ashnose so that their fur was brushing. "We didn't do so well either. Let's just bring this prey back before the wind gets any worse."

"May Redpaw and I go on ahead?" Bravepaw asked, "Maybe we can catch more prey if we're not all traveling together."

Ashnose looked at Grayleaf to determine whether it was a wise idea, "I suppose if you're careful. Just don't go too far ahead where you can't see us."

"We will!" They meowed in unison, they then started off at full run, trying to put a wider distance between them and their mentors. When they slowed down, Redpaw panted, "We won't see any prey if we keep up this pace!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Bravepaw meowed, "Wouldn't that be great though if we caught some prey without our mentors! It would be as if we were already warriors!"

They didn't have to go far before their opportunity came. A squirrel was burying a few hazelnuts in a pile of leaves just up ahead of the two apprentices.

Bravepaw's hazel eyes lit up at the chance to catch more prey, he looked over at Redpaw and noted he saw it too.

Unexpectedly the squirrel must have seen them, because he left his hazelnuts and started running through the woods.

Redtail started at a full run. "Come on, Bravepaw! We can catch him!"

Already tail-lengths behind Redpaw, Bravepaw dashed after him, "Get 'im, Redpaw!"

When it seemed as though Redpaw was closing in the gap, he suddenly staggered, then tumbled as his back paws came flipping over his head and he rolled to a stop.

Bravepaw's heart learched at the sight.

"Redpaw!"

Redpaw lay moaning on his side," I think I stepped in a rabbit hole."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," Redpaw replied while trying to stand up again. He quickly pulled his front right paw off the ground though. "Ow!"

"Are you okay? Do you think it's broken?" Bravepaw asked as he took a closer look.

"I sure hope not!"

Bravepaw looked back up, "Here come, Ashnose and Grayleaf. Boy, are they gonna be mad at us!"

"Well they can't be mad at me!" Redpaw exclaimed, "I'm injured!"

"Here lean on me as you walk, that should make it easier. Maybe they won't notice."

Ashnose rushed forward, "Redpaw what happened to your paw? Why won't you stand on it?"

Redpaw lowered his gaze. "I stepped in a rabbit hole while trying to chase a squirrel and I did something to it. I can't walk on it."

"Oh that's too bad." Ashnose meowed sympathetically, "Let me take a look at it." Bending down he continued, "It doesn't look broken to me. We better get you back so Elmfur can take a look at it. Here, lean on me."

The four cats continued on in a slower pace as they headed back. They were completely unaware of the pair of light green eyes watching them closely from the cover of the woods.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author note/ Thank u all so much for reviewing, following, favoriting or reading my story! U r all great and deserve a pop-tart! So… I'm giving u an imaginary one! Haha! Help yourself to a pop-tart everyone! Those who review, get a pop-tart AND a cupcake;P! I love to hear (or technically see;) ) what u guys think. So if you're not too busy, please review! :) **


	14. Chapter 13

**EDGECLAW'S GROUP **

Edgeclaw awoke from his short, peaceful nap. Giving a loud yawn, he leaned over to Berrybranch and gently prodding her in the shoulder. "We need to get going again, the rain has stopped."

Standing up, Edgeclaw stared out the massive hole in the barn and saw that even though the rain had stopped it still looked damp and gloomy outside.

Berrybranch then nudged Owlclaw awake. "Come on, time to get up," She meowed.

Saige was already awake and giving her fur rough licks to warm herself up.

It took the cats only a few moments to smooth their fur and wipe the sleep from their eye's before they were ready to continue on and leave the comfort of barn. Standing in a semi-circle near the entrance, the cats turned expectedly as they waited while Splinter padded out from her corner where she had been watching them prepare to leave.

Saige began meowing appreciatively, "Good-bye Splinter and thank you for allowing us to stay here and hunt, we will be continuing on journey now that the storm has let up."

Edgeclaw nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, Thank you for everything."

Splinter's dark blue eye's sparkled mischievously, "Well there ain't no need for good-bye's now you funny young whipper-snapper. I'm coming with you all!"

The cats just stared looking at her with shocked expressions on their faces as she continued, "Now, there's no need to worry about me slowing you all down, I may not be as young as I once was, but I've done my fair share of travelling around and I know a thing or two about other rogues, and from what I've heard you telling these cats here, you're gonna need all the help you can get!"

Saige turned to toward the elderly she-cat as she stammered, "Are- are you sure you want to?"

"Yes, this is going to be a very dangerous mission, there's no guarantee that you'll be safe with us," Edgeclaw added.

Splinter just flicked her tail with mild annoyance. "I'm not some defenseless kit! I know what I'm getting in to. Besides, I've been wandering around for so long without having anything important to do, all I seem to ever do is just feed and find shelter for myself, that's all I've been doing for the past moons. And besides, I don't take kindly to bullies either." Then turning towards Saige she meowed "I'll help make sure your kits can grow up in a safe place where they can grow healthy and strong."

Edgeclaw, taking a glance at Saige, then dipped his head briefly to Splinter, "We'd be happy to have you come along."

Splinter gave a satisfied nod back then replied, "Good. Now are we going to get going or just sit around talking all afternoon?"

_LATER THAT DAY_

Edgeclaw was leading the group over some hilly terrain, when Saige came up behind him. "Do you think it was a wise idea for her to come along? I mean, I know we'll need all the help we can get but, do you think she'll be able to keep up with the rest of us without slowing us down?"

Looking back, Edgeclaw spotted Splinter walking closely beside Owlclaw as she told him stories from her past.

"Oh you should've seen me take on those three giant toms," Splinter meowed to a wide-eyed Owlclaw, "They thought they had me beat since I was out numbered and they were a ragged lot, but let me tell you, they all was taking off running once I was finished with them!"

Giving a small grin Edgeclaw replied to Saige, "Well her and Owlclaw sure seem to be getting along just fine! Besides, she seems to be keeping up just as good as the rest of us. She also has been around a lot of places and had to take care of herself for seasons, so I'm sure she'll know a lot of stuff we don't that could be helpful to us in the future."

"I guess you have a point." Saige meowed as she looked back at Splinter, "I'm just so anxious to get back home, I don't want anything slowing us down."

They trotted on in silence for a few paces before they climbed over yet another hill and sighted a small white house next to a long black road.

"The Thunderpath," Saige breathed quietly, "We'll have to cross the Thunderpath up here, it's not the busiest one I've ever crossed, but there are quite a few monsters that run on it."

As they stopped a couple tail-lengths from the Thunderpath in the cover of the white house's flower bushes, Berrybranch padded up to Saige and asked, "Are there any two-legs in this house?"

Edgeclaw could smell her fear scent as her eye's darted back and forth.

Keeping her voice low Saige meowed, "I think so, everything looks lived in. But I didn't see any two-legs the last time I crossed."

They slowly creeped up toward the Thunderpath as big monsters zoomed by like lightning bolts.

Edgeclaw could feel his hair rising as fear tickled along his spine, he sniffed in the awful smell the monsters shot from the back of them in a black cloud and began coughing spastically.

Saige crouched close to the Thunderpath "Alright, I think we should go across in pairs, Splinter, would you and Kickleg like to go across first?"

Splinter looked the most calm of all the cats.

_I guess she's done this plenty of time before, _Edgeclaw thought.

She nodded her head toward Saige."I guess."

"Alright then, I'll stay here and signal as soon as there's a gap." Saige put her ear to the ground and stood listening for monsters.

"Okay… Now."

The two of them scurried across quickly, their claws scraping along the Thunderpath's hard surface, as they made it safely to the other side. Kickleg let out a huge sigh of relief, while Splinter waved a paw at them to show they had made it across fine.

"Edgeclaw, can you and Berrybranch go across next?" Saige asked.

"Sure," Edgeclaw meowed for the both of them.

"Good. Owlclaw and I will go last." She put her ear to the earth again.

Suddenly a loud barking came from the other side of the house followed by a huge cream-colored dog. Its jaws were open, revealing both rows of its massive teeth as it barked loudly, charging toward the remaining cats.

"Run!" Saige yelled! "Get to the other side!"

Saige ran swiftly across the Thunderpath with Berrybranch closely following behind her.

They made it to over just in time as another monster rushed past them unexpectedly.

Edgeclaw stared dumbfounded for a moment at the sight of the raging dog, and was about to cross when he saw Owlclaw frozen with fear not far from him.

_Oh no! _"Owlclaw! Come on!" Edgeclaw barged into his side.

Owlclaw staggered, then quickly blinked, shaking his head as his surroundings came back to him from the force of Edgeclaw's shove. The dog was only a few tail-lengths away from them now as the charged toward the Thunderpath trying to escape its closing jaws.

Seeing that Owlclaw was following him, Edgeclaw took the lead, he didn't stop to look for monsters, and just plunged across the Thunderpath toward the others on the other side. He felt his pads burn as they hit the black surface, then the comforting touch of grass as he made it across. He looked back and felt his stomach drop to his paws. Owlclaw was still in the middle of the road and a monster was heading straight toward him!

The monster seemed to lose its track as it swerved barely nicking Owlclaw's tail.

Spinter rushed out the remaining distance onto the Thunderpath and pulled Owlclaw the last tail-length toward the ditch.

Owlclaw and Splinter panted deeply, staring at the others.

Edgeclaw was breathing heavily when he sighted the dog had stopped right on the other end of the Thunderpath.

Nudging Owlclaw with his nose he yowled, "We can rest later! Keep running! Before the monsters stop charging by and the dog makes it across!"

They all didn't wait to be told again and tore off toward the forest where they would have some covering from the trees.

Thankfully the dog just stared form the other side of the Thunderpath barking as the other cats made their way toward the forest.

"That was too close." Berrybranch heaved, catching her breath.

Shakily, Owlclaw meowed, "I don't know what happened. I just froze up and couldn't move! It was like my paws were stuck in the ground like roots!"

The fear which had ignited Splinter's eyes when seeing Owlclaw on the Thunderpath had now faded, to be replaced with a look of sorrow. "I've seen it happen before." She meowed, "I lost a good friend to the terror of the Thunderpath… You must never stop running once your paws hit the track, never." She meowed mournfully.

They continued on through the forest without any conversation, each badly shaken from the whole incident. Despite their terrifying scare they made good time and kept going until the sun made its setting and it was too dark to continue. They then settled down tiredly under the trees with Kickleg taking first watch.

"If we keep this pace up, we should make it home by late tomorrow." Saige meowed lying down wrapping her tail around her dark pelt.

Edgeclaw lied awake, listening to the gentle sounds of his clanmates sleeping. He couldn't help wondering to his self what other dangerous times would await them tomorrow and if they would be well and safe enough to return to Thunderclan when this was all over.

**Author note/ I'd like to give a BIG shout-out to Brownfurfics for following, reviewing and favoriting my story! Also another BIG shout-out to Theocentric Thulcandrian, for following, reviewing and favoriting my story as well! Thank you both!:) **

**Please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 14

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

The wind had picked up its speed so quickly on their way back from the hunt it was almost unbearable for the cats to put one paw in front of the other without swaying.

Bravepaw was very grateful when they entered the medicine den and Redpaw ceased leaning on him and lied on the earth-packed floor.

Bravepaw moved his shoulders back and forth to bring the blood flow back into them from where Redpaw had been leaning against them.

Dewdrop the elder was in the den as well when they arrived to discuss with the medicine cat.

Elmfur turned swiftly at the sounds of the cats entering her den, "Oh my! Redpaw, what happened?"

"I stepped in a rabbit-hole while trying to catch a squirrel." Redpaw meowed embarrassedly."

Dewdrop looked at him with sympathy, "It happens to the best of us." She leaned in closer so only Bravepaw and Redpaw could hear her as she whispered, "I remember a time when Bladestar was an apprentice he was trying to catch a squirrel too. He charged up a tree after the prey and fell out of one of the branches, twisting his paw, and look at him now, he's our leader."

Bravepaw smiled as he meowed quietly, "You never told me that story!"

Dewdrop flicked her tail happily, "I haven't told you all the stories I know! When you're not too busy with apprentice duties and want to spend time with an old hag like me, I'll tell you some more."

"You're not old!" Bravepaw exclaimed.

Dewdrop smiled briefly at him.

Padding over to Redpaw, Elmfur had him lay out his injured leg as she gently probed around the sore footpaw. "Well, thank goodness nothing is broken. I believe you just twisted it."

Turning back to Dewdrop she meowed, "I'll come and check on Oakfang as soon as I can, Dewdrop. I'm glad you came and told me how his cough has gotten worse, it's a little late in the season for Greencough, but we don't want to take any chances."

Elmfur went to her stock where she pulled out some long leaves and started bandaging his leg tightly. "It shouldn't take more than half a moon for it to heal."

"Half a moon!" Redpaw exclaimed. "I can't miss training for half a moon! I'll fall behind!"

Elmfur just shook her head. "I'm sorry Redpaw, you're just going to have to stay around camp until it heals."

Redpaw lowered his head in defeated submission at Elmfur's words.

"Don't worry," Bravepaw nudged him gently, "I'm sure if you stay off it, you're paw will be better in even sooner than half a moon!"

Redpaw did not look comforted.

So Bravepaw continued, "And I'll come by every day and show you whatever I learn so you won't fall behind."

Redpaw's ear pricked happily at the sound of that. "Thanks Bravepaw! You're the best."

"You'd do the same for me." Bravepaw replied cheerfully then paused as he asked, "Right?"

Redpaw gave a slight meowr, "Of course I would!"

Ashnose then intervened, "Okay Redpaw, let's get you into your den so you can rest."

The two of them headed out of the medicine den and practically blew back in from a large gust of wind, they turned back into the den as Bladestar entered the den with a worried expression his face. "The wind has gotten much worse." The ThunderClan leader commented.

He then turned towards Grayleaf and meowed, "I'd like you to go and make sure that all the cats know to stay in their den's until this storm has passed."

"I'll go right away and tell them." Grayleaf meowed.

As they left the medicine den, Bravepaw heard Bladestar lower his tone as he meowed to Elmfur, "The sky has turned pale green!"

Now half way to the apprentices den Bravepaw looked up at the swirling clouds and noticed the odd green tinge Bladestar had mentioned moments ago.

No one was out in the clearing and Bravepaw could see why any-cat wouldn't want to be in this weather!

_I wonder what this means! _Bravepaw thought.

Redpaw lowered himself slowly into his nest, "What happened to new-leaf! The sun was just here a moonrise ago and now all we've had is wind and cold!"

Bravepaw lied down next to Redpaw and the two of them sat listening to the wind howling. It was only a few moments before the wind stopped suddenly and a still quiet came over the camp and Bravepaw felt a weird change in the atmosphere.

_What is going on? _He thought.

After waiting a few more minutes, Bravepaw looked over at Redpaw sleeping serenely beside him. He then arose and poked his head out of the den and stared out across to see Bladestar and Elmfur looking up at the clouds as well. Though they had no idea of his presence, they were looking with both their heads raised toward the sky.

Bravepaw suddenly looked up to see what they were staring at. The winds then, just as suddenly as it had gone reappeared this time much faster, and Bravepaw had to squint his eyes just to see.

Out on the near distance a large cloud descended, like a long shape making a spiral from the sky and the wind was tearing around it savagely in rapid circles.

Bravepaw felt his paws go numb with fear at the sight. He heard Bladestar race out to the clearing yowling loudly, "Every-cat out into the clearing now!"

Realizing that even though Bladestar was yelling at an ear-deafening volume the wind was so strong he was barely being heard.

Bravepaw yowled at Redpaw to wake up and ran out into the clearing. He dug his claws into the earth, so as not to be swept away as he raced out toward the other dens yowling with Bladestar. "Come on! The wind is tearing up the earth! We have to leave!"

Many of the cats were in the clearing by now in a panicked frenzy, and Bladestar was shuffling them in the direction of Sunning-rocks, "Follow me! We need to seek shelter!"

Sharp-eye was helping his mate from the nursery when Dewnose ran up to him from the elders den and cried, "Oakfang is too weak to follow by himself! I need your help to bring him to Sunning-rocks!"

Sharp-eye gave a glance to his mate's swollen belly, reluctant to leave her side.

Briarnut, pushed One-ear away with her tail. "Go get Oakfang, I'll be fine! Dewnose will help me."

Sharp-eye paused for a moment not sure whether to leave his mate or go help the Clan elder.

"We don't have time for this. I'll be alright!" She meowed reassuringly.

He quickly pushed his muzzle affectionately into her shoulder. Then he yowled, "Bravepaw! I need your help! Quickly, come to the elders den!"

Bravepaw ran to catch up with Sharp-eye, as they charged to get Oakfang, Digging their claws into the earth as they ran.

The ferocious spinning cloud was coming toward them fast now and small branches were starting to get pulled off from trees and whirling around.

Dewdrop and Briarnut were on the edge of camp, when Dewdrop paused to look back, scouring the camp for Oakfang, Bravepaw and Sharp-eye. She could see that they were almost caught up with them now. As she turned back to Briarnut, who was a couple paces ahead, she heard a loud cracking noise from up above as a huge branch split from the one of the massive acorn trees and came crashing down, with Briarnut standing right beneath it!

"Briarnut!" Dewdrop exclaimed as she charged right toward the pregnant queen cat, she shoved Briarnut with all the force in her aged body and sent her sprawling a few tail-lengths when the limb suddenly hit full force onto Dewdrops body, her beige pelt barely visible beneath the massive tree limb as it seemed to envelop her with its branches.

Bravepaw was on Oakfang's other side shouldering half of the tom's weight as he let out an anguished cry, "NOOO, Dewdrop!"

Sharp-eye supporting Oakfang with his body, raced up to Briarnut where she was whimpering from fright, and staring shocked at Dewdrop's lifeless body. "Sh-She saved me…" Briarnut cried.

Bravepaw was at a loss for words, Dewdrop who had always been there for him, had told him stories ever since he was a kit and always taught him to believe in himself.

A deep pang of grief struck him hard in his chest as he looked at the small figure of Dewdrop. "Help me get her out!"

Another tree limb landed a few tail-lengths away from them. "There's no time! We have to go!" Sharp-eye yowled over the wind. "She's gone, Bravepaw. There's nothing we can do. She's with Starclan now!"

They tore off after the others toward Sunning-rocks, as the wind beat unmercifully at their camp, tearing at the earth, devastating the place that had always been their home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author note/ Thanks everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I also need some kit names for Briarnut's and Sharp-eye's kits! So if you have any suggestions, I would love for you to tell me in a review! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**EDGECLAW'S GROUP**

The first bright yellow rays of sun rose high through the trees, shimmering as it cast its light on the forest floor.

The traveling cats had already eaten their morning breakfast; a mouse and a squirrel that Kickleg had luckily caught when he had gone hunting with Berrybranch. They had gotten an early start and were keeping at a steady pace.

"Not long and we should be out of these woods," Berrybranch commented, looking forward in the direction that the sun had risen.

They could see that it wouldn't be long now before they would be once again in another valley.

Saige took a deep breath then let it out slowly, "My, but it sure is beautiful here, and the smell of the trees, it reminds me of days when I was a kit!"

_I can't imagine not living near trees! _Edgeclaw thought to himself as he glanced sideways at Saige as she made her statement, _it must've been hard for Saige to leave everything she knew and loved behind. She must've been really in love with that rogue. Either that or she had bees in her brain!_

Owlclaw flicked his tail as he asked, "Where did you grow up Splinter?"

Splinter looked surprised for a moment at Owlclaw's question and paused as if pondering whether or not to answer. Just when Owlclaw thought she was going to ignore him, she meowed, "I grew up in a city actually, but I never liked it, too many two-legs for my liking, too many Thunderpaths. Out on the moor, where you can smell the fresh air and feel it rush against your fur, that's where I feel at home."

"Do you have a family of your own?" Kickleg asked, his paws making crunching noises as they stepped on the leaves.

Edgeclaw looked quickly towards Splinter, seeing the blank expression on her face as it slowly hardened into a scowl. He realized Kickleg had accidently struck a nerve, and from the looks of Splinter's stern face, a painful one.

"It's none of your bees-wax about my family!" She snapped, "Can't a cat walk through the woods without being questioned to death!"

Kickleg stopped and looked at Edgeclaw then back at Splinter. "Well… uh, I'm sorry." Kickleg mumbled, "I didn't know."

Splinter barley acknowledged his apology and gave a loud "Humph!" in reply.

They carried on in an awkward silence for most of the way as they left the forest and continued on through the valley till they came to a long fence, made up of long metal wires linked together, forming small squares, with an almost invisible white string going straight around the inside that vibrated silently.

"This is it. We have to cross through the fence here and head through the meadow. I think the squares are big enough for all of us all to squeeze through." Saige meowed as she pushed herself through one of the small squares of wire and plopped over neatly on the other side. "Just take a deep breath before you go in so you're as small as possible. Try not to touch the white string either. We don't want some cat getting stuck in it! Keep your head low."

Owlclaw crawled through next and Splinter followed after him, neither of them had trouble crossing through the strange looking fence.

"I guess I'll go next?" Kickleg drew a deep breath as he stepped into one of the squares, then stopped mid plunge as his stomach prevented him from passing.

Saige took a pace forward toward him "Uh oh! Are you stuck?"

Kickleg released his breath then took another massive gulp of air as he made himself as tiny as possible, "I think I can make it. Just give me a second."

He used his back legs to give a mighty thrust as he plowed through the square of cold wires and rolled onto the other side. "Whew! Well that wasn't too bad!"

Edgeclaw and Berrybranch were the last ones left on the opposite side.

Berrybranch looked at Edgeclaw to see if he wanted to go first.

"You go on ahead, I'll come last." Edgeclaw meowed.

Thankfully Berrybranch was a slender she-cat and made it through without any problem.

Edgeclaw looked doubtfully at the square, he was the biggest cat of all in the group, and if Kickleg had barely made it through… Could a cat as broad-shouldered as Edgeclaw make it?

The cats on the other side all stared at him as he hesitated.

Edgeclaw knew how much he hated enclosed spaces and not being able to move. It just made him feel so powerless.

"Well, come on!" Splinter called, "We want to make it to Saige's home by nightfall don't we? We don't have time to sit all day and enjoy the weather!"

Edgeclaw drew in as much air as possible as he started to push through one of the square holes in the fence. He tried turned his shoulders sideways as he made it through the first part.

_I think I'm going to make it! _

He inwardly started to panic as he tried to take a step forward but couldn't. His hips weren't going to make it through!

"Can you make it?" Berrybranch asked.

"Try taking a deeper breath," Kickleg offered.

Edgeclaw tried pulling forward more, "That won't help. I can't suck in my hips!"

Owlclaw and Kickleg came over. "Here we'll help you."

Careful to keep their heads low, free from the thin white string above them, they both crept on both sides of Edgeclaw's shoulders as they tried to assist him by pushing him slowly as he scrambled with his legs.

Feeling his clanmate's bodies pressed against his as they assisted him, he suddenly felt claustrophobia come over him as he scrambled with all his might to push himself through, he felt the wire as it scraped along his hips as he gave a mighty shove and lifted his head abruptly, popping through the wire and touching the white string right above him.

He felt an electric shock go through him as the string came in contact with his body and he leapt backward with surprise and pain, rolling over roughly onto the grassy side.

"Are you alright?" Berrybranch was leaning over him now with a worried expression on her face.

Edgeclaw blinked clearing his vision, and touched a paw to his head. "What happened?"

He felt as if a lightning bolt had struck him. His fur was all puffed out making him look twice the size as he shook his head slowly to clear his head.

Berrybranch stepped back as Edgeclaw tried to get to his paws, but quickly rushed back as the warrior almost fell down again, she grunted as she supported him with her shoulder. "Oof! You _are _a big cat!"

Saige meowed from beside him. "When you touched that string, I heard a loud zap as you fell over!"

"They call it an electric wire," Splinter meowed, "At least, that's what a farm cat told me many season back. Two-legs use it to keep their farm animals from getting out"

Berrybranch meowed indignantly, "Well why didn't you say something! Edgeclaw could've been hurt!"

"Nah," Splinter responded, "It doesn't do any serious harm, just shakes you up a bit. Besides, Saige already said not to touch the wire. If I said something about it some cat would've probably panicked and touched it anyways. At least if you weren't scared of it, there was less of a chance."

Berrybranch just flicked her tail in annoyance.

Edgeclaw wondered why she was so upset, and looked so frightened, after all, he wasn't hurt and Splinter had a point. It could've caused some of the others to panic.

As they padded across the field, Owlclaw ran up towards the front. "Look! Splinter, what are those things?"

There were five white furred creatures in the field grazing on grass, they had short hair covering their bodies and a pair of horns that curved back on their heads.

Splinter smiled at the young warrior. "Those, my friend, are goats."

Owlclaw's eyes opened wide. "They're so big!"

"Are they dangerous?" Kickleg asked, a little warily.

"Not if you just mind your business and don't get too close. They're not as big as cows but in my experience, not quite as friendly." Splinter meowed.

Owlclaw surveyed the field, "Wow, how do you know so much about them?"

Splinter lifted her head high, obviously pleased with Owlclaw's question "Ah, when you've been as many places as I have you learn things. But, now let me tell you a real interesting story about the time I took on one of those goat beasts, it had young ones you see, so it was twice as ferocious. But no goat is quite too ferocious fer' old Splinter…"

The others listened to another one of Splinter's heroic story as they trotted on faithfully toward their destination.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author notes/ Thanks everyone for viewing and reviewing !:) Hope u liked this chapter**


	17. Chapter 16

**SUNNINGROCKS**

Bravepaw looked at his Clanmates from the shelter of one of the rocks where he was sitting closely with Redpaw. Every-cat was huddled closely together with their Clanmates. Bravepaw could still see the fear in their eyes and their ruffled fur as the winds started to die down.

Elmfur was the first to realize the danger had passed. "Is everyone all right?"

Bladestar shakily rose onto his paws and turned toward the members of his clan. "Every cat come and gather beneath-… he paused as he realized they weren't at Thunderclan anymore, he had to remember, they were at Sunningrocks now, there was no high-rock, no dens, no nothing. He jumped up onto one of the bigger rocks. "Please gather around me," He finished, trying to salvage as much of the situation as he could.

The cats surrounding Bladestar looked up toward their leader, their faces displaying the worry inside them, as they looked now to him for a solution to what would happen to them now.

Bravepaw helped Redpaw by supporting him with his shoulder as they stood on the edge of the circle next to Elmfur, who was beside Bladestar's rock.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Sunblaze asked shakily.

A lonely gust of wind tore gently around them as the clouds started to separate, clearing the sky.

Bladestar gave a defeated sigh. "I-I don't know…"

The cats stared around at each other as they noted the downcast look of their leader.

Elmfur jumped up on the small rock beside Bladestar and rested her tail tip, comfortingly on his shoulder. "We received a message from StarClan, before the great whirling wind came. They said '_Wind was rising_, _beware of wind._' Until now, we thought they were speaking to us about Windclan and how they wanted to destroy us. We see now though, that they didn't mean that at all. I'm sorry, for not being able to warn you of this terrible storm before it happened. I had no idea…"

"There was no way you could have known something like…that was coming, Elmfur. Not even from StarClan's warning. There was nothing anyone of us could do to stop it," Bladestar meowed as he glanced at ThunderClan medicine cat.

Bravepaw still felt an icy chill around his heart as he mentally flashed-back to the savage swirling winds and the huge crashing sound of the tree limb coming down as it thudded down on Dewdrop.

He could hear the own desperate sound of his meow as he asked Bladestar, "What about Dewdrop's body?"

The leader lifted his head with a determined look. "Dewdrop died valiantly, saving her Clanmate and thinking of others before herself. She had been my mentor, and I will always remember and admire her strength and courage in everything she did. We will bring her body back here for a vigil where we may all say our good-byes to her and bury her properly."

This seemed to give the cats purpose as they slowly nodded their heads, determined to honor their fallen Clanmate.

Bladestar hopped down from his perch. "I will take any warrior who is willing to come with me to retrieve Dewdrop. I need some to stay here though and make some makeshift dens, anything that we can use for shelter."

"Especially for Briarnut, she may have her kits anytime now, and she needs more shelter," Elmfur added.

Bladestar dipped his head. "Of course, Elmfur, you're absolutely right. We don't know how bad the camp has been damaged and we might need to stay here awhile before we are able to go back to the way things were. If any of the cats staying has any questions about the dens, ask Elmfur, she's in charge while we're gone."

Bravepaw guided Redpaw to one of the nearby rocks. "I'm going to ask Bladsestar if I can go with him back to camp. I want to be there."

Careful not to bend his twisted paw Redpaw meowed, "I know. I would want to go too if I could. But I probably wouldn't be any help with this stupid sprained paw of mine! I'll stay here and see if I can help with making some of the dens."

"Don't worry about making too many dens! I'm sure we'll be back home before you can say mouse!" Bravepaw called back as he padded over to Bladestar.

"Eh-hem!" Bravepaw cleared his throat politely.

Bladestar turned around to look at Bravepaw, surprise on his face. "Yes, Bravepaw, did you want something?"

"I want to go with you back to the Thunderclan, if I may." Bravepaw asked, trying to puff out his chest to make himself look bigger."

Bladestar's eyes softened. "It won't look like home anymore Bravepaw. Besides, I'm sure Elmfur can find something useful for you to do here."

Seeing the disappointment on Bravepaw's face, Sharp-Eye suddenly intervened, "Please, Bladestar, let him come. He was very close to Dewdrop."

Bladestar glanced from one to the other. "Oh, alright, if you really want to."

"Thanks!" Bravepaw meowed.

Bladestar then continued, "Join the patrol, next to your mentor."

Bravepaw spotted Grayleaf and went to join her. "Are you coming too?" She asked.

"Yes, I checked with Bladestar already, he said I could come."

Bravepaw looked ahead at the cats in the patrol, Bladestar was obviously leading, he was closely followed by Velvetfoot, Blackraven, Sunblaze, and his apprentice Willowpaw, and then lastly, Grayleaf and himself.

That left only Oakfang, who was an elder, Ashnose, Hazelfur, Shinepelt, Briarnut, Redpaw, and Sparrowpaw at Sunning-rocks with Elmfur.

_Without Edgeclaw and the rest of the cats, we barely have enough cats to do anything! How will we have enough to do patrols, hunt, and defend ourselves if Windclan does decide to take advantage of us and attack?! I hope Briarnut has her kits soon. We could use a few more apprentices, _thought Bravepaw.

Bladestar then gave a confident yowl, "Let's be off!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bravepaw shuddered inwardly as he stared at their old camp, one of the big nearby acorn trees had been up-rooted and fallen only a few tail lengths from the camp, massive tree limbs were strewn everywhere, many of the rocks and most of the grass had been torn up, leaving their young shoots lying on the earth. He could barely see what used to be the warriors den, it was crumbled to shambles. He couldn't even see any of the other dens because they were covered under the masses of branches.

Then there it was, the large limb that had robbed Dewdrop of her life, her beige pelt still barely visible beneath its massiveness.

The patrol stopped for a moment, speechless, observing the destruction. When Bladestar eyes also caught sight of Dewdrops body, he took a deep breath to calm himself then called out "Alright, let's all try and see if we can push this thing off of her."

Every cat took a stance as they struggled and moaned as they tryed with all their might to push the limb off Dewdrop's body. Bravepaw could feel it slowly moving as his footpaws pushed against the torn up soil along with the others.

The cats paused for a moment catching their breath as they prepared to give the large branch another big push.

"Bravepaw," Bladestar walked up, "Do you think if we could push the limb one more time, you could slide under quickly and drag her out?"

Bravepaw was stunned for a minute that he would have to be the one to drag out Dewdrop lifeless body.

"I know you might not want to do this," Bladestar continued, seeing Bravepaw hesitate, "But you and Willowpaw are the smallest. None of us would fit, and I don't know if Willowpaw would have the strength to pull her out."

Bravepaw nodded his head resolutely. "No, I'll do it."

_It's the least I can do for you, Dewdrop, after all you've taught and done for me._

"Let's give it one last shove. Every cat, time to give it everything you got," Bladestar instructed, "Ready, set, now!"

Bravepaw quickly ducked under and grabbed Dewdrop's pelt in his teeth and dragged her out from under.

_How small she looks now! He glanced down at her hard cold body, and her eyes that had always been so warm and welcoming were now glazed over, almost as if that's how they had always been._

"We will take her back now and sit vigil with her. Tomorrow we will come back and begin repairing our camp."

Bladestar and the deputy Velvetfoot carried Dewdrop most of the way, after a while, Sharp-eye switched with Velvetfoot. Shinepelt offered to relieve Bladestar, but he insisted on carrying his former mentor the whole way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The stars shone brightly in the dark night sky as all the cats circled around Dewdrop's still form as the cats paid their last respects.

Sharp-Eye lied down next to Briarnut. "She saved my mate, and our kits. We will never forget her, or what she's done for our family."

Bravepaw felt like he had to say something, anything to show how much she had meant to him. _But how can I? _ Before he even realized what he was saying he added, "Dewdrop, was always there for me, she told me stories and would play with me. She accepted me for who I was, even though I wasn't born in Thunderclan, she always made me feel like I belonged."

There was a short silence and then Bladestar voice was heard as it carried strongly over the night air, "Dewdrop taught me everything about what it means to be a true warrior. She helped make me who I am today. I only hope I will be half as great as she was. We will honor her memory always."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author note/ So here's another chapter back at Thunderclan! I'd like to give a Shout-out to Waycaster for following my story!:) And as always reviews are welcome**


	18. Chapter 17

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP: ONE DAY LATER…**

Bravepaw looked around at the Thunderclan camp. Every cat that was well enough to work started working right after the Dewdrop's vigil had ended. It was hard to believe that it had only been a few days since the camp was destroyed by the great wind. Today, the sun was shining again without the faintest trace of breeze, and the clouds had all disappeared as the sun beat down on the warrior cats as they labored.

"I think we've got most of the big branches cleared away," Grayleaf meowed encouragingly to her apprentice as she walked up and stood beside Bravepaw. "Now all that left are the little branches, twigs, rocks, and then we have to start repairing the old dens!"

Bravepaw panted as he pushed a regular sized rock out of the clearing and surveyed the landscape before him. They _had _come a long way from when they had started.

Bladestar added another branch to the ever-growing pile. "Good job everyone! We're really starting to make a dent in all this."

The cats all stopped and nodded their heads tiredly as they all glanced around at their achievements so far. It was satisfying to know that their hard work was at least showing signs of paying off.

"I think we all deserve a nice juicy meal!" Bladestar signaled to the deputy. "Velvetfoot, I would like you to take as many warriors as you need to go on a hunting patrol. We're going to be plenty hungry when we're done all this! And we can't have any warriors going hungry on the job now can we?" He added humorously.

Velvetfoot nodded her head then left to choose some warriors and headed out of the camp, happy for the change of work.

Bravepaw looked down at his growling stomach. The last two days he had barely eaten anything. Of course, he hadn't had much appetite, and besides that, prey had been very scarce because of the weather conditions. Looking around at his Clanmates, he noted they were all looking a little thinner too. But now with the sun shining, Bravepaw hoped the warriors would be able to bring back _loads_ of prey.

"Ashnose and Grayleaf," Bladestar called, summoned them over with his tail." Will you help me try to clear out what's left of the medicine den? Elmfur has been desperate to see if any of her herbs survived the storm."

The two warriors padded over.

"Sure, Bladestar," Ashnose meowed.

Bravepaw continued on with his menial task of moving all of the small sticks to the big pile. He dragged another small branch over to it and plopped it down with a tired sigh.

He didn't see Willowpaw until she suddenly walked by him and dropped another stick to the pile as well.

"Whew! Redpaw and sure doesn't know what he's missing!" She puffed heavily.

"Yeah, he sure picked a great time to sprain his paw!" Bravepaw chuckled, licked down his fur. "He tried sneaking along to come with us today you know?"

Willowpaw tilted her head with surprise. "He did? Why would he want to do that?"

"Because he's Redpaw of course," he replied, another grin sneaking its way across his mouth. "Ashnose caught him though and told him he had to take care of the elders."

Willowpaw giggled. "Oh poor Redpaw! No wonder he wanted to come! I'm glad Sunblaze let me come today."

Bravepaw reached down to pick up another twig when he heard Bladestar call from the direction of the medicine den.

"Willowpaw! Can you come here?"

Bravepaw and Willowpaw exchanged confused looks. Shrugging, she trotted over to see what he wanted.

Moments later she returned, her eyes bright and her head held high, she heading over to the camp's exit. As she passed by, Bravepaw asked, "Where are you going?"

Willowpaw stopped abruptly, contemplating if it was alright for her to stop from her important task. "Bladestar said almost all of Elmfur's herbs were destroyed. He wants me to catch up with the hunting patrol and have them keep an eye out for any herbs that they might come across."

"Oh… Okay …Well I hope that you help find them. That's great you're getting sent on your own mission" Bravepaw finished.

Willowpaw's eyes sparkled. "I know! I need to get going though. See you soon! Bye!"

"Bye!"

He quickly turned back to his work as she ran out of the camp. Bravepaw was rather disappointed that he had not been chosen to go instead. _She is older than me though, _Bravepaw grumbled to himself. _So it does make sense that Bladestar would want her to go. Though that would be nice if I got chosen every once in a while…_

The time passed quickly as the all of the cats worked until dusk.

"That's enough for today. We've done a lot." Bladestar meowed, "Let's go back to Sunning-rocks and see what the hunting patrol brought back."

Exhausted from a full day's work they padded back slowly to Sunning-rocks.

00000000000000

**SUNNING-ROCKS**

The patrol had been more successful than anyone had first expected, but not enough for everyone to stuff themselves full.

Bravepaw looked at the juicy prey. "Would you like to split something to eat?" He asked Willowpaw.

"Sure," Willowpaw agitatedly flicked her tail back and forth as she responded distractedly.

"Which piece would you like?" He asked, pointing to the Fresh-Kill pile.

"It doesn't matter, you can pick."

_I wonder what's wrong with her? _Bravepaw wondered as he picked a large mouse from the Fresh-kill pile and dropped it down with a _plop _where he and Willowpaw were sitting.

Bravepaw took the first bite out of the fat mouse. "I can't wait till we can go back home!"

Willowpaw turned her head distractedly. "Hmm… Oh! I'm sorry, what was that?"

Bravepaw followed from the direction of her gaze. She was staring at Velvetfoot, the clan deputy who was discussing something with Elmfur.

"Is everything alright? You seem a little distracted." Bravepaw pushed the prey over so that it was closer to her paws.

Willowpaw shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong." She pushed they prey back towards him. "I'm not hungry."

Bravepaw looked her straight in the eyes. "Okay, now I'm _sure _there is something wrong. What is it?"

Willowpaw glanced quickly at Velvetfoot. Lowered her meow, she leaning closer towards him and whispered, "When I went out to tell the patrol to keep an eye out for herbs like Bladestar had told me, I scented Velvetfoot so I followed her trail…" She hesitated before continuing, "She wasn't with her patrol."

Bravepaw looked mildly surprise. "Is that all? She's the deputy! A lot of the time, cats split up to hunt for prey, it makes it easier to catch more."

She flicked her tail quickly, "Of course I know that! Any kit knows that! That's why I followed her to give her the message. But before I reached her I saw her with a loner!"

Bravepaw's head shot up. "What!"

"Shh!" Willowpaw ordered, "They were talking to each other, purring loudly with their tail's entwined as they sat next to each other." She paused then added softly, "They seemed very happy to be together. I could barely hear them, but Velvetfoot said something about how she wished they could always be together."

Bravepaw couldn't believe his ears. The clan deputy liked a loner! "Did you hear anything else?"

Willowpaw let out a relieved sigh. It was obvious that she was glad that she wasn't the only one who knew about it anymore. "Yes. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. I wouldn't risk being spotted."

"Too bad you didn't hear more." Bravepaw meowed.

Willowpaw shook her head, "It wouldn't matter if I did. I'd heard enough! What should we do?"

_We? _Bravepaw thought. "I don't think there's much we can do…It would be your word against hers. Besides, she's the deputy! Are you sure that it wasn't just two loners?"

Willowpaw rolled her eyes, "Yeah like I'm that blind! I guess we'll just have to wait till we can think of a better solution. From now on it will just be our secret though, right?"

Bravepaw looked down at his paws. "I've never had a secret from Redpaw though…Can I just tell him?"

Willowpaw breathed a quiet sigh. "I suppose. We just don't want to get in trouble! The fewer that know about this the better."

Bravepaw smiled, pleased. "Alright, I'll tell him later. Then we can all think of what we should do."

The sun was slowly sinking behind the horizon, displaying a deep orange until it disappeared behind a hill. All of the cats started to settle down beside rocks – or whatever sort of makeshift dens that they had made from scratch – for a refreshing night's sleep.

Bravepaw was just lying down when he spotted Sharp-eye pad up to Elmfur, a worried expression in his eyes.

"Briarnut thinks the kits are coming!"

In a flash, Elmfur dashed over to where Briarnut was laying in between some large rocks, her face grimaced as she moaned in pain. Elmfur turned toward Sharp-eye. "Run and have Velvetfoot get me some poppy-seeds! The kits are definitely coming and she'll need something to relieve her pain. Now!"

**Author notes/ As always, I love to hear from you guys so please leave a review if u have time. **


	19. Chapter 18

**SUNNING-ROCKS**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bravepaw lay awake beside Redpaw, listening to Redpaw's snoring as it carried through the still night air. It would be full moon soon, and it shined brightly, casting dark shadows where they lay.

_Almost time again for another gathering with the Clans, _Bravepaw thought to himself, _I wonder if I'll be chosen to go…_

He had told Redpaw about what Willowpaw had seen before he had fallen asleep, that the clan deputy was meeting with a loner. Redpaw had eagerly agreed to keep the secret. He was happy at the thought that there was a secret that only the three of them knew. It made it exiting.

They still hadn't decided about whether or not to tell Sparrowpaw…_The less that other cats know about it, the less chance there is of someone slipping up and telling._

Bravepaw was shaken from his thought as he heard another anguished groan from over where Briarnut was lying, Elmfur and Shinepelt were standing on either side of her, meowing encouragement to the delivering queen.

Elmfur gently ran her paw across the Briarnut's flank. "It looks like you're going to have a big litter, Briarnut. Just think, not long and you'll have your kits curled up beside you, nice and warm."

Sharp-eye was pacing back and forth a couple tail-lengths away from Bravepaw. Elmfur had told him to go take a walk and keep watch, so that he wouldn't be in the way.

Bravepaw had never seen Sharp-eye so nervous before. He had settled down and almost chewed on his own tail accidently instead of his prey earlier when Briarnut had just started kitting.

Bravepaw suddenly couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong, almost like he was being watched by hostile eyes. He could feel a certain tenseness in the air, maybe it was just the fact that Sharp-eye was fidgeting so much as he paced, or that Briarnut was still struggling to deliver her kits… But he couldn't help the feeling that it was something else. He slowly closed his eyes as he moved closer to Redpaw for warmth and tried to shake off the feeling of dread.

He lay for a few seconds more trying to get comfortable when he suddenly picked up a strange scent and saw that Sharp-eye had stop his pacing, his ears pricked with alertness.

_Sharp-eye must've scented it too, _Bravepaw sniffed again, it_ smelled like… like Riverclan!_

Suddenly Sharp-eye yelled, "We're under attack!"

Blood-curling yowls split the night air as a large group of Riverclan warriors charged down from one of the hills surrounding Sunning-rocks. The look of battle gleaming in their eyes.

The Thunderclan warriors were caught completely by surprise, many of the warriors were still staggering awake as the Riverclan cats came crashing into their camp.

Bravepaw looked over and saw that Bladestar was tackling a cat whom he recognized from the gathering as the leader of Riverclan. They were both reared on their back legs as Bladestar slashed his claws against her face.

The clearing was full of cats that were fighting each other now. A small dark tom ran right up behind Bravepaw and jumped onto his back, making the young cat stumble forward.

Bravepaw panicked as he tried to shake the cat off his back. He could feel the small tom's sharp claws as they dug into his back as he tried to stay on top of him. Ashnose quickly leapt forward and pulled the tom off and the two warriors started striking blows at each other, teeth barred and spitting with rage.

Bravepaw heart skipped a beat as he saw that Redpaw was pinned down by a large calico she-cat with her paw raised as she was about to claw at his eye, "This will teach you Thunderclan cats to stay off of Sunning-Rocks from now on!" She growled. "It belongs to us!"

Bravepaw ran toward them, picking up speed as he charged toward Redpaw and the calico. He hit swiftly and hard as he bulled into the calico side, sending her sprawling off of Redpaw. He tried to jump on top of her to pin her down, but she was too quick, she pulled her legs pack and thrust them full force into his stomach. Winded, he struggled back up to his paws and received a stunning cuff on the side of his head from the large calico.

He just barely managed to regain his balance and dart her next blow. As he raked his claws along her exposed flank, the cat gave out a pained yowl. Bravepaw looked to his side to see Redpaw right beside him, trying to keep his stability while not putting too much pressure on his twisted paw.

Looking at Bravepaw, Redpaw meowed, "Let's do this."

The two cats then worked together on driving the Riverclan warrior out toward the bushes. It seemed to be working! Together they were able to keep pushing the cat back by taking turns with each blow.

Bravepaw chanced a glance over at the other fighting cats.

Grayleaf was battling with a large tom and was receiving the worst of the blows. He turned just in time to see Bladestar fall stunned, his pelt was dark with blood from a deep cut. The leader seemed to pause and struggle for breath as he looked into the distance, then taking another deep breath he plunged back into the fight.

Bravepaw felt his paws go heavy with worry. _Did Bladestar just lose a life?_

He ducked as another blow from the calico swung over his head, missing by only a few mouse-tails, the she-cat was on to his and Redpaw"s sequences of fighting and managed to use her back legs to kick Redpaw hard in his chest.

Redpaw fell over, trying to gasp for breath as he struggled to get back on his paws.

Meanwhile, the calico had jumped on top of Bravepaw, pushing down with all her bodyweight on his shoulders. She then gave him several deep slashes with her claws as she screeched out a battle-cry.

Bravepaw could smell the sticky smell of his own blood as it seeped into his brown pelt.

A large burly tom that Bravepaw had never seen before suddenly came to his rescue. Covered in blood, he gave a mighty swipe at the calico cat, knocking her off of Bravepaw.

Bravepaw staggered to his paws, his breathing shallow as his vision came back into focus.

"Help! Over here!" Elmfur yowled urgently, not far from Bravepaw. "Come on, Briarnut!" The medicine cat said, "One more big push, just one more kit to go!" He turned as two of the Riverclan warriors charged toward him and Briarnut!

_Oh no! _Bravepaw gasped, horrified. _Not even enemy warriors would harm kits and a queen, would they?_

The Riverclan warrior's looked at each other with surprise when they saw the young ones. They obviously had not been expecting kits on the battlefield.

"Get them out of here, _now." _Spat one of them, "If you don't move them then we will!"

Every-cat was busy fighting their own battle so they couldn't make their way to help Elmfur defend the queen and her kits.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Sharp-eye called, bulldozing his way through the throng as he ran to defend his mate and kits.

Elmfur picked two of the newborn kits up by the scruff. Sharp-eye bared his teeth at the warriors then decided this wasn't a battle he wanted to fight. He picked up two of the kittens. There was still one more! Bravepaw staggered up. "Can I help?"

"Here!" Sharp-eye ordered. "Grab the last one."

Bravepaw shakily lowered his head and picked up the last mewling kits between his jaws. It was a small she-cat, her fur was mostly black except for her small white ears.

Bladestar's yowl sounded above the screeching and battling of the cats.

"Retreat! Back to Thunderclan camp!"

Bravepaw gave a last glance at his fleeing clanmates. He saw Redpaw leaning on his mentor as they both ran, following Bladestar's lead. Bravepaw gave one last glance at the RiverClan warriors then turned and fled as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author note/ So Briarnut had her kits! Five little bundles of fur;) This was my first time writing a battle scene for this… Hope u all enjoyed!**

**Also, just a little fun side-fact for those who were wondering, Sunning-rocks isn't an island like it is in TPB because in DOTC it wasn't one, and my book is taking place in between, so it's still isn't an island**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or read this story so far!**


	20. Chapter 19

**EDGECLAW'S GROUP**

The sun had begun to sink, barely peeking above the hills as it cast a warm, orange light over the land.

Saige purred to herself happily, anticipating that they were almost to her home, "I can't wait to see Charles and the kits again! Now that we're getting so close, it seems like forever since I was with them."

Edgeclaw shuddered to his self. He had no idea how Saige was so comfortable travelling though all of the many alleyways that crisscrossed throughout the twoleg polace. He felt as if at any moment a two-leg or one of their monsters would pop out from nowhere and devour them.

They had already crossed several Thunderpaths to get to where they were now, but Edgeclaw didn't think any cat could ever get completely comfortable with crossing them.

As Berrybranch padded beside Edgeclaw, she murmured under her breath, "I can't imagine ever wanting to live here! Though Saige and Splinter both seem to be a pretty comfortable here."

Edgeclaw looked up toward Saige as she walked along, flicking her tail happily. "Me neither," He replied, "I guess she's just more excited to see her family rather than the actual place though. She sure doesn't seem to worry about the two-legs too much though. " He looked back toward Splinter, "As for Splinter… I bet there is a lot we don't know about her."

Saige suddenly made a signal with her tail and motioned for the cats to halt. Lowering her voice, she whispered quietly, "There's a mouse over there, I can smell it. Wait here."

Owlclaw looked in awe as Saige disappeared down an alley behind some trashcans. "How does she tell that there's a mouse? I can barely smell my own clanmates with all these strange scents everywhere!"

Chuckling, Splinter meowed, "It's easy once you get used to it. It's kinda like what it is for you when you are in the forest. You're able to decipher between the musty smells and the prey smells. It just takes some practice."

Owlclaw turned his head thoughtfully as he mulled over what Splinter had said. They sat for a few moments in silence, waiting for Saige to return, when suddenly, they heard a sneering voice from around the corner where Saige had disappeared to go hunting.

"Well if it isn't ol' Saige again, catching prey for us," the mysterious sneering voice said.

The traveling cats gave each other a quick look, then, Edgeclaw motioned for them to creep slowly behind him as he peered from where he was resting from behind one of the trashcans.

There were two of them. One was a savage looking tom with a matted pelt and completely dark grey fur. The other was a she-cat, better groomed than the other, and her pelt was brown with sporadic stained white spots.

The she-cat padded slowly around Saige who was protectively holding her freshly caught mouse.

"I caught this and I'm keeping it," Saige spat.

Slowly shaking his head back and forth, the tom meowed, "I thought when we showed your mate what would happen if you continued catching prey around here that you would be wise enough to leave and let us hunt here," he jeered, "I guess we'll just have to keep showing you till you get the idea."

Edgeclaw decided now was the time that they would have to interfere, before Saige got hurt by one of the rogues.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Edgeclaw walked into the clearing with the other cats in the patrol following behind him. They all slowly formed a half circle behind Saige.

The two rogues had been caught off guard and looked with panic at each other. The brown she-cat started backed away moving slowly toward the grey rogue. "Now no need for you strangers to interfere with this. We're just defending what is ours. This doesn't concern you."

"None of this is yours!" Saige spat, "We were here first and I caught this mouse."

Berrybranch stepped forward as she addressed the rogues. "We're here to stay. So you'd better tell your so called leader to be ready to back off, or there's going to be trouble."

Looking the two straight in the eye, Edgeclaw meowed, "We didn't want trouble, but since you started it with attacking Saige's mate, we're here to finish it."

The grey tom growled in a low tone, "Yeah? Well it ain't going to be as easy as your thinking." He then turned toward Saige," Blood-Eye ain't gonna like this, not one little bit. You went behind his back to get your help, now you'd better sleep with one of your eyes open and hope that your friends will be enough to keep you alive."

With that, the two rogues darted down the alley out of sight.

Saige let out a shaky breath, "Well I guess you've all had your first official run-in with Blood-Eye's rogues." Shaking her head, she glanced wearily at Edgeclaw. "Though that tom was right, Blood-eye isn't going to be too happy about this. I sure hope that I haven't bitten off more than I can chew and that we can actually rid this place of him once and for all."

Kickleg flicked his tail back and forth. "Well this is what we came for and by StarClan we're gonna finish it! We're Thunderclan warriors, and we're not gonna back down just because some rogue named Blood-Eye and his flee-bitten rogues threaten us!"

The cats all meowed and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah! If Blood-eye thinks he can just go around telling cats what to do, he has got another thing coming!" Owlclaw shouted, "We'll care of him!"

Edgeclaw looked at the cats then at Saige, proud of how determined they were and at their attempts to encouragement and lift Saige's spirit.

"You're right." Saige meowed smiling weakly. After a pause she finally smiled, "Only a little longer till we'll be at my home!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The cats looked up at the old, abandoned two-leg nest.

"In there?" Owlclaw asked, looking skeptically at the building.

Saige padded up to the house beside the steps leading up to it and gestured to a hole where the boards were broken, allowing a big enough space in the wall for the cats to slip in through comfortably. "More like under it." She grinned.

Inside, it was nice and snug, surrounded by wood that sheltered them from the weather conditions. There was a nice supply of cobwebs in the far corner, and a little pool where drinking water must've dripped in from the last time it had rained. Finally, at the far end of the back wall, lay a dark brown tom, bandaged with cobwebs. His head tilted weakly to one side as he lay, peacefully watching two kittens play.

"How come I have to hide this time? I hid last time!" A young brown kit with a white head and tail whined to her older, light-furred brother.

"Because," the young tom-kit explained, "I have to sit here and watch Daddy like Cedar told me."

The young girl was about to protest again when she caught sight of Saige and her eyes lit up gleefully, "Mama!" She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her to meet her mother who was also running up so she could greet her little kit.

"You're finally home!" The tom-kit cried as he ran over to join his sister and mother. He and his sister both rubbed their noses against their mother's flank.

Saige was purring so loudly, Edgeclaw thought she would shake the walls.

"Yes, I'm home. I'm going to take care of you now. It's alright." She meowed in between licks.

Saige then padded over to her mate where he was also purring strongly as he struggled to get up and meet her.

She bent over and rubbed her face against his. "I missed you."

The other cats stood by awkwardly, wondering if they should leave the happy family to themselves or wait until they were noticed. Just as Edgeclaw was about to turn around and look for a less obvious spot, the small she-kit pointed at them. "What are they doing here Mama? Are they going to try to hurt Daddy?"

Saige shook her head, smiling at her kit. "No, they've come to help us. They're going to help us make sure that Mama never has to leave, and that Daddy won't get hurt again. Then we will never have to worry about Blood-Eye and his gang anymore."

The two kits stared in awe at the cats who had come to save them.

"I'm going to help as well, Mama," The tom-kit meowed as he trotted to stand beside Kickleg, puffing out his chest.

Edgeclaw looked down at the little kit with a new sense of purpose. They were going to defeat these rogues so that Saige and her family would never have to be bullied by them again. Then after that, they would go back their home, to Thunderclan, where their clan and Bravepaw would be waiting for them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author note/ So we're back with Edgeclaw again after being with Thunderclan for a while! Hope u all liked it**** Please R&R**


	21. Chapter 20

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

Bravepaw gently laid the small, mewling kit with its littermates where they stood together in a small circle by parents; Sharp-Eye and Briarnut. The nursery was one of the dens that had been partially repaired from after the strong wind, so Elmfur told them to stay in there. Briarnut wrapped her tail protectively around her kits as she licked them with slow, calm strokes to calm them down as they nuzzled in closely for some milk.

It seemed so peaceful as they watched the kits as Briarnut nursed them, almost as if Riverclan had never attacked.

"Have you named them yet?" Bravepaw asked.

Sharp-Eye looked fondly at the small wiggling bodies of his and Briarnut's kits. "Yes, we talked about names even before they were born. Although I've got to admit; we weren't expecting to have five kittens." Sharp-eye pointed to a light brown tom-cat with a short tail. "That one is named Scratchkit. Beside him the darker brown she- kit's name is Amberkit."

Sharp-Eye gently nudged one of the mewling kits closer to Briarnut. "This one is called Shadekit, "He said, pointing to a black tom-kit with the grey markings.

Briarnut licked a grey tom-kit. He was smaller than all the rest and seemed to have a very pitiful meow as he struggled to try to scoot forward on the nursery floor. "Elmfur is worried about Beekit being so small…" Sharp-Eye continued, "We'll have to keep an eye on him."

The last kit was the one Bravepaw had carried from Sunning-Rocks. Briarnut looked over at the she-kit as she meowed softly, "We decided to name her Dewkit, in memory of Dewdrop."

"She'd have liked that," Bravepaw meowed, his throat suddenly turning dry as he tried to speak. "I better go now." He managed to say, then he left the den.

The warriors were all in the clearing, licking their wounds as they waited for Elmfur, who was making her rounds, bandaging and of the injured warriors and giving some poppy-seeds to numb the pain.

Bravepaw spotted Redpaw sitting next to Ashnose and Grayleaf and padded over to join them, waiting for Elmfur to check his wounds. He glanced over at Redpaw, trying to see if he had any serious wounds. "Are you hurt anywhere bad?"

Redpaw scooted over, leaving more room for Bravepaw. "Ha! Not as bad as you from the looks of it." He said, trying to joke.

Bravepaw gave a weak smile. He could tell that Redpaw was probably in more pain than he was showing. Redpaw didn't look as if he received too many scratches, but his paw looked more twisted than before and he noticed that he moved it with special care.

Bravepaw could see that although parts of his own pelt were covered in blood, they were mostly from scratches and bite marks that weren't very deep.

Elmfur finished with Hazelfur's wounds then turned towards Bravepaw. As she started licking around his fur, checking his scratches, she said, "This bite by your shoulder looks the worst, it's pretty deep." She put some herbs on his shoulder bite that Bravepaw didn't recognize. He winced as the herbs stung his wound.

"It'll only stings for a little bit." Elmfur meowed, "I've got to check on the other warriors, let me know if you need any poppy-seeds for the pain.

_Elmfur has so much to do, _Bravepaw thought,_ I hope she can find an apprentice soon._

Velvetfoot was Elmfur's next patient, "Anywhere particular that hurts worse than the others?" Elmfur asked, looking Velvetfoot over. But Velvetfoot didn't seem to be even paying attention to the medicine cat. She had her eyes fixed, looking straight ahead at the tom-cat Bravepaw had seen earlier in the fight with Riverclan, the one who had pushed the attacking cat off of him.

_I wonder who he is… I've never seen him before._

The burly tom was attending his own wounds, although he looked like he had received the least scratches out of all the cats in the clearing.

Bravepaw and every other cat in the clearing glanced over at Sunblaze as he walked up to the strange tom. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked the tom.

Every cat watched as the tom merely lifted his head, looking completely at ease with the situation.

He had a deep, clear meow that rolled across the clearing. "My name is Steel."

"Steel?" Sparrowpaw asked to no cat particular, "What kind of a name is that?"

The tom looked completely unfazed by the apprentice's rude question. He stood up so that everyone could see him. His pelt was the color of tree-bark with black marking in various places. He was of sturdy build and had several scars. One of his eyes was brown while the other was a light blue. "Steel," He meowed calmly, "Is a hard substance that is similar to rock, but stronger and smooth. The two-legs use it a lot because it's hard and powerful."

Bladestar rose and padded wearily to the High-Rock, looking worn and battered, as if the battle had taken more from him than just one of his lives. "That may explain your name, but not the second question. What are you doing here?"

Steel looked respectfully back at the leader, "I heard the screams coming from the fight. When I saw that there were kits in the battle and how you all were receiving the worst of it. I couldn't stand by and see innocent kits and mothers harmed… Or any cat for that matter. So I jumped in and helped the best I could. I remember saving one certain young cat by pushing off his attacker. I think…" He scanned the crowd of cats, "I think it was that young cat right there." He pointed toward Bravepaw, who took a large gulp as all eyes turned towards him.

"Is that true?" Bladestar calmly asked the apprentice.

Bravepaw lifted his head meekly. "Yes it is," he meowed. He was rather ashamed that he had to be rescued by an outsider of all cats when he should have been able to fight on his own.

Some of the cats in the clearing exclaimed shocked murmurs and looked in confusion at one another. The hadn't heard of a rouge who was willing to risk his live to defend any cat but his self.

Vevetfoot stepped up confidently to Bladestar. "I saw him too. I was too busy fighting myself to get to Bravepaw but I was able to see Steel save him. He fought valiantly against Riverclan. Who knows if Bravepaw would be here now if he hadn't intervened?"

Once again, murmurs rippled through the surrounding cats.

Bladestar let out a deep sigh. "Thank you, Steel. Thunderclan is in your debt. If there is anything you need, just let us know."

Steel licked his chest fur embarrassedly, "Well, er… actually, I was hoping to join your Clan if that's not asking too much. I'm tired of being alone. I would like to not only take care of myself but other cats as well. I would be an asset if you decide to let me join."

Bladestar's eyes widened. "Hmm… I don't know, Steel. That's quite a big step for you to take. We don't all just live and hunt together to be a part of the clan. We live by a code, the Warrior Code."

"I'm willing to learn." Steel bowed his head submissively.

"Hmm… I will have to consult with my deputy and medicine cat first to see what they think." Bladestar meowed.

Steel nodded slowly. "Of course. I understand."

Bladestar jumped down from the rock and motioned to Velvetfoot and Elmfur. "Would you two please join me in my den?"

The two cats nodded and followed him silently.

After they disappeared from there view, the remaining cats all sat down, too exhausted from the battle to even stand.

Bravepaw was about to try to fall asleep when Willowpaw padded urgently up to him, her eyes darting from him to Redpaw. "We need to talk, now."

Bravepaw prodded Redpaw awake and the three apprentices ventured quickly from the clearing and the all stood quietly under one of the fallen trees, just out of camp. They hoped that every cat was too tired to notice they were gone.

"That's him!" Willowpaw exclaimed then quickly lowered her voice so that she wouldn't be heard by any cat that happened to be passing. "That's the tom I saw in the forest with Velvetfoot!"

Bravepaw and Redpaw both gasped, shock displayed bluntly on their faces.

"What! How can that be?" Redpaw asked.

Bravepaw eye's gleamed with understanding. "That must be why I saw Velvetfoot staring at him earlier!"

"But then why didn't she say anything?" Redpaw asked.

Bravepaw shook his head. "I don't know!"

The three then looked at each other, not sure of what to do next.

"I guess we'll see what happens after Bladestar, Velvetfoot, and Elmfur have discussed things." Bravepaw concluded.

_He did help me during the fight… _Bravepaw admitted to his self, _I just wonder why he didn't mention anything about him and Vevetfoot._

**Author note/ Well here are the kit's names! I'd like to give a shout-out to Kuroimori, for the name Dewkit! WildxPaws, for the name Amberkit! One-Eye, for the name Scratch-kit! And Atliersky for the names Beekit and Shade-kit!:) Thank you guys so much for the names suggestions and for everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed, or read this story!:)**


	22. Chapter 21

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

"What do you think about letting Steel stay with us and become a part of the Clan?" Bladestar asked wearily from where he sat in his den with Velvetfoot and Elmfur.

"I'm not sure…" Elmfur replied, "He _did_ come to our aid at Sunning-Rocks and he _did_ save Bravepaw's life. But-" Elmfur sighed as she drooped her shoulders. "There's something that just seems a little strange about the whole thing to me. For example, why would he want to join our Clan after living most of his life as a loner?"

Velvetfoot glanced at Elmfur. "I understand your suspicion, Elmfur. But why would he risk his own life to save us if he had any intentions of harming us?" She then turned to Bladestar,"There are very few Warriors now, maybe if Edgeclaw and the others had not left and been with us when the attack happened, we might not have been beaten. Maybe allowing Steel to join would be an asset to us. I could help train him in our ways and the Warrior code."

"I see your point, Velvetfoot. I feel like there are barely enough Warriors for hunting and border patrols anymore," Bladestar agreed. After a brief silence, he asked, "Elmfur, what is your conclusion?"

"I suppose you're right, Velvetfoot. We _could_ use more Warriors… And I suppose it would be ungrateful to turn down his request after all he's done for us," Elmfur meowed.

Bladestar rose from his sitting position. "Then it's settled I guess. Let's go tell the others."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High-Rock for a Clan meeting," Bladestar called.

He didn't have to yowl very loudly since all of the cats were already in the clearing as they waiting to hear his decision about whether or not if Steel would be allowed to join ThunderClan.

Bravepaw shot a nervous glance over at Willowpaw. _Well this is it, _he thought, then turned his attention in Steel's direction. Steel was sitting patiently, his tail folded neatly over his paws as he looked up at the Thunderclan leader. He watched eagerly, anticipating Bladestar's decision.

"We have decided that Steel will become a member of Thunderclan, so long as he comes to learn the ways of the Clans and the Warrior code. Velvetfoot has offered to teach him, but I expect all of us will have to try our best to help him along."

Steel breathed a relieved sigh. "I will try my best to become a worthy Warrior of ThunderClan."

There was not much response from the group of crowded cats at their leader's words. They were much too tired from the attack to question their leader's decision.

"I'm sure you will catch on quickly with Velvetfoot training you. She has many admirable qualities."

Bladestar missed the look that passed between Steel and Velvetfoot as he turned back to the other cats. "I will allow Steel to keep his given name. Now I know you all must be very tired, sleep is the most important thing right now. I hope you all get a good night's rest." With that, Bladestar turned and entered his den.

Bravepaw couldn't agree more with Bladestar's last statement. He was hardly able to stand on his paws without plopping down in sheer exhaustion. He turned and looked at Redpaw. "I guess the Apprentice Den is fixed up enough for us to sleep in it tonight. I wonder where Steel is going to sleep though. I mean, if he is going to be training just like an apprentice, maybe he's supposed to sleep in our den too."

The two of them both glanced over to see Velvetfoot directing Steel toward the Warrior's den. "This is where you'll be sleeping from now on." The deputy meowed.

Redpaw shrugged. "I guess not."

The two apprentice headed back into their den with tired paws. Sparrowpaw and Willowpaw were just settling down in their nests. Bravepaw wished he could've talked to Willowpaw and asked her what she thought about Steel staying in Thunderclan, but he didn't want to risk it with Sparrowpaw there. Sparrowpaw wasn't too fur-brained, but she couldn't keep a secret to save her tail.

_At least now we won't have to tell Bladestar that his deputy is meeting with a loner. Steel will be a Warrior eventually and then everything will be okay._

That was his last thought as he snuggled deeper into his nest, shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bravepaw," Grayleaf meowed in a loud whisper, "We're on hunting patrol duty."

Staggering up, Bravepaw seemed like he could feel every sore muscle in his body and was quickly remembered of the earlier events. The sun was already peeping over the hills, casting a warm glow on his fur.

"Why is every-cat still sleeping?" Bravepaw yawned, "The sun is already up."

Grayleaf chuckled. "Well not quite every-cat is sleeping, but yes, most of them are trying to catch up after all we've been through."

Bravepaw saw that Hazelfur was already waiting along with Velvetfoot and Steel.

"Is he coming with us?" Bravepaw asked quietly to his mentor.

"Yes. If he plans to be a Thunderclan Warrior he better start trying to learn how to act like one," she snorted.

_She doesn't seem too happy about Steel joining us, _Bravepaw thought, _I wonder what she thinks of him staying._

"Alright, are we all ready to go?" Vevetfoot asked as they approached them.

Grayleaf nodded. Then the cats started off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they walked along silently, ears pricked and alert for any sounds of prey, Bravepaw heard a quiet snuffling sound among the leaves. He was just about to signal to his mentor when Grayleaf spotted it as well. She motioned him to go around and spook it in her direction.

Creeping silently and making sure to set his paws down lightly until just the right moment. He pounced, landing about one tail length from it. It worked perfectly. The mouse had barely anytime to think before it scrambled straight into Grayleaf's paws.

"Great job," Grayleaf praised, "That was perfect. You are improving very much!"

_Wow! Grayleaf actually praised me without telling me something I could do better! I must really be improving._

"Nice catch."

Bravepaw turned around. He was surprised to see that Steel had come up behind him, carrying a large vole in his jaws.

"You look like you made a nice catch yourself too." Bravepaw meowed, looking at Steel's vole.

Steel shrugged his shoulders, "I may not know everything about living together in a Clan, but I've been hunting since I can remember."

When Bravepaw turned back to Grayleaf, he noticed that she still didn't look too pleased with Steel's presence.

"Well we can always use more prey," she said, "but there's a lot more to being a Warrior than just eating."

Steel didn't seem phased at all by her comment. "I'm sure there is, and that I will have much more to learn from all of you."

Velvetfoot padded up to them, her face bright and pleased. "What an excellent catch Steel! You're becoming an asset to the Clan already."

"Thank you," Steel replied.

_She didn't even seem to see our catch! _Bravepaw thought, glancing down at their prey.

Velvetfoot turned towards Grayleaf. "I was wondering if you, Bravepaw and Hazelfur would mind continuing hunting by yourselves while I show Steel around the territories."

Grayleaf glanced over at Hazelfur who seemed to be tracking something. "It's okay with me as long as Hazelfur doesn't mind. Though we _do _need as much prey as possible, with everyone recovering from their wounds and all. And that's not even including the fact that we've now have a queen in the nursery with kits to feed."

"Of course," Velvetfoot agreed smoothly, "But this way, Steel can get a feel for the territory and we can keep an eye out for prey as well in different areas."

Grayleaf seemed to be satisfied with her answer and nodded.

Velvetfoot and Steel then padded off in the direction of the Windclan border.

Grayleaf continued to gaze out after them and Bravepaw noted the suspicion in Grayleaf's face.

Suddenly a thought struck Bravepaw. _Could Grayleaf know about Velvetfoot and Steel meeting before his coming, or did she just not trust a loner?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author note/ Hope you all liked the chapter! Thank you everyone for reading! **


	23. Chapter 22

**FOURTREES**

Foxstar –the ShadowClan leader– yowled out loudly, grabbing the attention of every-cat at the gathering. "We will now begin the gathering." Foxstar looked toward the other leaders, "I will go first."

Bravepaw sat quietly between Steel and Grayleaf. He couldn't help but think about how different this gathering was from the last one. It had been a full week since RiverClan had attacked and none of the Clans were mingling together to talk and visit as they had before, with the exception of ShadowClan and Windclan who had exchanged brief greetings with each other, but even they went back to their own Clan as they sensed the tension between the RiverClan and ThunderClan warriors as they growled and looked suspiciously at one another.

Bravepaw sighted the RiverClan apprentice that he had met at the previous gathering when he had saved her from the coyote. But it was as if all that had never happened. She sat beside one of her own clanmates and turned her head sharply in the opposite direction when she noticed Bravepaw approaching.

_How could things have changed so much in only a moon? I guess that's why the elders always say Clan boundaries were thicker than friendships. _

"Prey as usual has been running well in ShadowClan," Foxstar continued, "and I have the honor to present to you tonight a new warrior. Creep-paw shall now be known as Creepdawn, Warrior of ShadowClan."

There was a broken chorus of cheers from among Windclan as all of the ShawdowClan warriors congratulated Creepdawn.

Foxstar then sat down and it was Bladestar's turn to address the Clans.

"We had been seeking shelter at Sunning-Rocks since our camp had been devastated by a very strong wind." Bladestar then looked at Crimsonstar, the RiverClan leader, "We were just starting to rebuild when we were suddenly attacked by RiverClan," he spat the last words out as a look of rage flashed in his eyes.

"You no-good cowards," Bravepaw couldn't help yelling at the Riverclan cats when he saw the smug looks on their faces.

Grayleaf quickly slapped her tail across Bravepaw's mouth. "Not now, let Bladestar handle this."

"Sunning-Rocks has always belonged to Riverclan," Crimsonstar growled as she looked defiantly at Bladestar. Her words were met with loud meows of approvals from her warriors. "Thunderclan has always been used to taking things that have never belonged to them. It was insulting enough that you hunted in Sunning-Rocks, but then making it your camp?! And you expect us to just stand by and let you take it? If you think that, then you're even more mouse-brained than I thought."

Bladestar was outraged. "You still think Sunning-Rocks yours!? ThunderClan owns that land fair and square! You not only invaded us with no reason, but you also put our elders and kits in danger. You are fox-hearted to make a move like that! You aren't even worthy to call yourself a leader!"

"Yeah!"

"You tell her Bladestar!"

"RiverClan has always been fish-brained!"

A few Thunderclan warriors yelled out, as Riverclan protested hotly at Bladestar's words.

"I'm with you, Bladestar!" Steel yowled out loudly.

Bravepaw glanced at Grayleaf, noting the cringe plastered on her face when she heard Steel's words.

For seemingly the first time, Crimsonstar caught sight of Steel, "And who is this?" She pointed with her paw at Steel a look of disgust on her face.

"Steel is now a member of ThunderClan. He is training to be a Warrior." Bladestar hissed as he added, "Though what we do is no business of yours anyway."

Crimsonstar scoffed as she turned her head away from Bladestar. "Thunderclan is so weak that they must be accepting rogues into their Clan, or is this one a kitty-pet? Thunderclan _is _famous for their love of kitty-pets, probably because they're the only cats they can beat," She jeered, "What must StarClan think, a cat in ThunderClan who probably doesn't even believe in them!"

"But I do believe in StarClan," Steel objected, "I don't know very much about them, but Elmfur has taught me a lot in the few days that I've been in ThunderClan. Though I'm sure that there is a lot I still have much to learn!"

Crimsonstar lifted her head proudly, "At least you know that much."

"You better be glad that there is a truce at Gatherings, Crimsonstar," Bladestar meowed, trying to control his anger, "Unlike RiverClan, ThunderClan actually respects the Warrior Code and will not stick around waiting for Starclan to make a storm rain on us because of our argument ." Hopping down from the rock, he turned toward the ThunderClan warriors and walked through them as they all followed single file behind him as they left the gathering.

Bravepaw could hear Hedgestar from WindClan meow loudly, "The gathering is over."

Looking up into the night sky, Bravepaw saw all the many stars twinkling brightly overhead and heard a lonely cricket chirping among the tall grass as they noiselessly made their way back from the gathering.

Bravepaw's thoughts about the Gathering were interrupted when Steel remarked beside him, "I hope I didn't make matters any worse back there," Steel glanced at Bravepaw, "I just wanted to show how I'm trying to be loyal ThunderClan Warrior, but now I'm afraid that I made things only worse and that Bladestar wishes I wasn't there."

Bravepaw noticed how crestfallen Steel looked. He wished he could say something to make him feel better, but he wasn't sure that what Steel had said wasn't true. "Bladestar is a very fair leader," he assured him, "I think he will see that you only wanted to help."

"I hope so. I really want to become a warrior." Steel sighed.

Bravepaw meowed, a wistful look in his eyes, "Yeah, me too."

"I take it the Clans aren't always that hostile at gatherings?" Steel asked curiously.

"This has only been my second one, but no, they're usual not that hostile."

Steel stepped around a small hole in the ground. "Interesting. So RiverClan actually believes they were in the right?"

Bravepaw bristled inwardly, "There's always been some debate about who has ownership over Sunning-Rocks between our clans. I just can't believe that RiverClan could be mouse-brained enough to think that it's actually theirs!"

Velvetfoot was walking just ahead of them, when she suddenly slowed her pace until Bravepaw and Steel caught up to her. "I'm sorry that your first gathering had to be like that, Steel, I hope you know they're usually that aggressive."

"So Bravepaw was informing me," Steel smiled.

There was a slight pause as Bravepaw and Velvetfoot looked into each other eyes, then Velvet quickly dropped her gaze, aware that Bravepaw was watching and asked briskly "What were your thoughts of the other Clans, Steel?"

"That there are a lot more cats in Clans than I figured there would be," Steel meowed. "Also, RiverClan doesn't seem like they want to give up Sunning-Rocks anytime soon, they could be very dangerous neighbors."

Up above, the dark branches blocked the moon's light, casting thick dark shadows across the walking cats' path.

Bravepaw looked behind and saw that Willowpaw was walking by herself not far behind him.

"Ouch! I think I stepped on something sharp." Bravepaw lied, listing his front paw.

Steel stared at Bravepaw's paw as the young apprentice licked it soothingly,

"Does it hurt bad?"

"I think if I just lick it for a while it will feel better." Bravepaw mumbled as he continued to rub his tongue on his pad. "You two should go ahead. I'll catch up later."

Velvetfoot and Steel didn't need any more coaxing. "Alright, we'll keep going." Velvetfoot meowed.

Bravepaw continued licking until they had padding away then he stopped and waited for Willowpaw to catch up.

"Did something happen to your paw?" Willowpaw asked, her eyes suspicious.

Bravepaw grinned. "Nope. I just wanted Steel and Velvetfoot to think that." Changing the subject, he asked, "That was some gathering huh?"

"Yeah," Willowpaw agreed. "RiverClan wasn't even the least bit sympathetic after what they did!"

"Well, did you think they would be?" Bravepaw tilted his head.

"I suppose not. But being as we had kits and elders there, you think they would have not been so smug at taking Sunning-Rocks, especially right to our faces!"

"RiverClan would never admit to doing anything un-noble, even if they know they were dead wrong." Bravepaw flicked his tail in frustration.

Willowpaw stared ahead at the other cats. "Steel certainly didn't make things any better,"

"I don't think he meant any harm…" Bravepaw commented. "After all, he's never been to a gathering before."

Willowpaw looked surprised at Bravepaw's response. "So you and Steel are coming quite acquainted I see?"

Bravepaw couldn't see what she was trying to get at. "I talked to him a little, he seems like he's just trying to fit in."

"Did you forget that he and Velvetfoot were breaking the Warrior Code?!" She asked.

"Of course not," Bravepaw replied indignantly, "But if he's going to become a warrior, none of that will matter right?"

Willowpaw shook her head in confusion, "I don't know. What I _do_ know is that the Warrior code is there for a reason, and that the sooner Steel and Velvetfoot learn that, the better."

**Author note/ Another gathering! Hope u liked the chapter! **


	24. Chapter 23

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

_Where...where am I? _Bravepaw wondered.

He was in a meadow, the sun was shining brightly high overhead and there was a gentle gust of wind blowing gently, tickling Bravepaw's fur.

"It's good to see you again!"

Turning around abruptly, Bravepaw saw the same energetic young tom he had met at the Moonstone on his and Redpaw's first visit there with Elmfur.

"Am I in StarClan?" Bravepaw blinked his eyes in confusion as he took in his surroundings once more.

Wildtail nodded his head, "Yes, but you are only dreaming. You are still back in your nest at ThunderClan."

Bravepaw's looked around at the open field. "What am I doing here?"

Wildtail looked Bravepaw up and down. "I'm here to give you another message of course!"

Bravepaw was filled with dread. "What bad thing is going to happen to us this time?! That seems to be the only time I ever hear from you is when something terrible is going to happen, like the great wind! Couldn't you have been a little clearer with your message?!"

Wildtail's usual carefree manner paused for a second as he gave a slight frown, "Yes… I wish we could've told you more. But that is not the way things are done here in StarClan."

Feeling slightly guilty at accusing Wildtail for ThunderClan's troubles, Bravepaw meowed, "I'm sorry… I'm sure you did the best you could."

The young tom's mood quickly lightened again as he bounced around Bravepaw in a circle. "I have some other news for you that you should like!"

"What is it?" Bravepaw asked, anticipation beginning to grow inside him.

Wildtail stopped bouncing around and leveled his gaze with Bravepaw's.

"_Blood of your own blood survives,_

_It knows not your name,_

_But needs you to truly thrive."_

Slowly Wildtail began to fade and when Bravepaw opened his eyes again he was in the Apprentice Den, lying next to Redpaw.

_I just had another dream from Starclan! _He thought excitedly, _But what could it mean? Blood of my blood survives? Could that possibly mean my parents are alive! I wonder if Wildtail will visit me again tonight to explain!_

More thought on the matter would have to wait. It was dawn already. A vibrant bluebird was whistling its morning song as it greeted another beautiful day.

Willowpaw and Sparrowpaw were no longer in their nests and Bravepaw assumed they had been chosen for either the border patrol or to go hunting.

_It sure was nice to sleep in for a change._

Bravepaw let out a huge yawn and then, glancing over at the snoring Redpaw, had an idea. He put the tip of his tail by Redpaw's nose and tickled it.

Redpaw's whiskers twitched as he sleepily opened his eyes and reached out with a paw to bat away what was tickling his nose. "Bravepaw, what did you have to do that for?" Redpaw mumbled.

Bravepaw let out a small meowr. "Come on sleepyhead! Time to get up!"

Redpaw turned around and snuggled in his nest deeper.

"Come on," Bravepaw coaxed as he grabbed Redpaw's tail.

Suddenly Redpaw turned around and pushed Bravepaw playfully away. "Alright, alright I'm awake! Can't a poor crippled cat get any sleep around here?"

Bravepaw jumped up, landing with both his paws on Redpaw shoulders and peered down at him with amusement. "Not if I can help it!"

Redpaw got sleepily to his paws and began licking down his messy fur.

Bravepaw looked triumphantly at Redpaw. "You would sleep all morning if I let you! Besides, your paw is almost better now."

Redpaw gently moved his sprained paw in slow circles. "I know! Ashnose thinks I'll be able to go on a patrol with him later today if I'm careful not to re-sprain my paw again. I've missed out on so much training already, I want to get started right away!"

"I've missed training with you!" Bravepaw meowed.

Redpaw glanced sideways with a glint of mischief in his eyes, "Well, let's see who is still the fastsest, shall we? Let's race over to the nursery. I want to see Briarnut and Sharp-Eye's kits!"

"Let's do it." Bravepaw agreed crouching low into his starting position. "Ready, set, go!"

The two apprentices barged through the opening in their den and charged across the clearing toward the nursery, stopping a few tail lengths away so that they wouldn't disturb the kits inside.

"I won!" whispered Redpaw as they approached the entrance to the Nursery.

"You jumped on me at the end!" Bravepaw protested, "I would've won!"

They both forgot about their arguement as they entered the Nursery and saw the five, small, meowling kittens wobbling feebly beside Briarnut and Sharp-Eye.

Steel was in the Nursery, setting down a large thrush beside Briarnut, who was watching the kits stumble around as they explored the Nursery, Sharp-Eye sitting closely beside his mate.

"I just returned with the hunting patrol and thought you'd like to have some prey." Steel meowed.

"How thoughtful of you. Thank you, Steel."

Bravepaw opened his eyes wide as he and Redpaw nosed their way in. "Is it alright if we see the kittens, Briarnut?"

"Of course," Briarnut smiled. "They just opened their eyes yesterday."

"They're a beautiful litter," Steel meowed to Briarnut and Sharp-Eye.

In the days Steel had been with the Clan he had already made himself well-liked by many of his clanmates by his kindness.

"How's Beekit been doing?" Bravepaw asked, looking down at the small runt of the litter.

Briarnut nudged Beekit closer in with his littermates. "Elmfur thinks he's might be getting a bit stronger. Hopefully, with time, he'll grow as big as his siblings. We're really starting to worry about Scratchkit though… He hasn't meowled since he was first born. Elmfur thinks he might not be able to talk."

Bravepaw could tell from the look on Briarnut's face that she was a lot more worried for Scratchkit then she showed.

"Sharp-Eye thinks Dewkit looks just like me." Briarnut purred as she rubbed her head gently on Sharp-Eye's shoulder.

"Hey!" Redpaw meowed, "Amberkit has a brown eye on one side and a green eye on the other! That's so cool!"

Briarnut purred. "Yes, Elmfur says that many cats have different color eyes."

"I think it looks neat!" Bravepaw declared.

Suddenly Grayleaf walked into the nursery, her tail lashing irritably, "Steel! You were supposed to be changing the moss for the elders. What are you doing in here?"

"Don't be so hard on him, Grayleaf," Sharp-eye stood up. "He was bringing food for Briarnut."

Steel looked shamefully at the floor, "I forgot, Grayleaf. I'll go do it right away. Goodbye." He then padded quickly out of the Nursery on to do his task."

Briarnut glanced sideways at Grayleaf. "You don't have to be so hard on Steel! He's still learning after all!"

"Well, he needs to learn to do as he's told right away, even an apprentice knows that! It could make the difference between life and death in certain situations," Grayleaf meowed with a tinge of annoyance.

Briarnut rolled her eyes. "Well cleaning the elder's den isn't a matter of life and death."

Grayleaf changed the subject. "Bravepaw, are you ready to go practice battle moves with Redpaw?"

"Redpaw can come!?" Bravepaw could barely believe his ears. His adopted brother hadn't been allowed to to train for a while now because of his sprained paw.

Smiling, Grayleaf meowed, "Yes, I talked to Elmfur earlier and she said his paw was well enough for at least some basic moves."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Redpaw cried.

Grayleaf's eyes glinted with mild amusement. "We're waiting for _you_! Ashnose is already in the clearing."

"Oh," Redpaw replied, glancing down at his paws in embarrassment.

"Let's go then!" Bravepaw exclaimed, dashing out the Nursery exit.

**(Hours later)**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow! I am so sore after all of that training!" Redpaw licked his shoulder. "I've almost forgotten the feeling."

Bravepaw set a shrew down between him and Redpaw. "This is all there was, besides a pitiful mouse. I wonder when Bladestar will send out the evening hunting patrol, I'm famished!"

Clan life was humming along as usual with the regular routine.

Bladestar wandered out from the Nursey and walked over to the two apprentices. "How was your day?"

Bravepaw looked up from his shrew. "It was great! We did battle training."

Bladestar chuckled quietly. "I remember thinking there was nothing better than battle training when I was apprentice. Dewdrop was certainly a good mentor."

Redpaw took another bite out of his prey. "Well I definitely know what the worst part of being an apprentice is!"

"And what's that?" Bladestar asked, though it looked like the leader already knew what his answer was going to be.

"Cleaning the Elders Den!" Redpaw exclaimed.

Bladestar smiled. He knew it was probably one of the worst jobs for apprentices but he obviously wouldn't tell the two apprentices that. "Well the elders deserve respect for all of the things that they've done for their clan. And after all, a nice clean den isn't too much to ask for, is it?" He looked down at the two apprentices as he added with a grin, "Just think of when you two get older, then it'll be your turn to have apprentices do things for you."

"Huh, I didn't think of that!" Bravepaw meowed.

Bladestar caught sight of Steel looking at the prey pile. "Looks like we're pretty low on prey over there. I think I'll take a hunting patrol out." Calling over to Steel and Sharp-Eye, he asked them if they'd join him for a hunting patrol. They both said yes and Bladestar smiled when he saw how elated Steel looked at being chosen to go on a patrol with the leader of ThunderClan.

As they reached halfway between the clearing, Bladestar sighted Shinepelt and Hazelfur soming out of the Warrior's Den. "Would you two like to join us for a hunting patrol?"

"Of course, Bladestar!"

The summoned cat padded forward and the patrol slipped out of the camp entrance, vanishing into the forest.

**Author note/ So the next chapter will probably be at ThunderClan too and not Edgeclaw's group. I just need some parts of my plot over here to progress! But hopefully we will be back with Edgeclaw soon;)**

**Thanks again everyone for reading my story!:) Hope u r enjoying it!**


	25. Chapter 24

**THUNDERCLAN TERRITORY**

The day's heat had faded somewhat and the sky was a peaceful orange as the sun was about to disappear and mark the closing of another day. Bladestar was in the front, leading the evening hunting patrol with Steel, Hazelfur, and Shinepelt bringing up the rear.

Suddenly Bladestar stopped. "I think we'll try hunting closer by the RiverClan border this time."

Hazelfur looked with confusion at Bladestar. "Not to question your judgement… But are you sure that's wise? With the tensions being so high, won't they take it as an act of hostility?"

"I understand your concern, Hazelfur," He meowed calmly. "And I'm glad you brought that up. I wanted to check on the border while we were hunting so we could make sure that they're not getting too bold and crossing into our territory."

"I see," Hazelfur nodded his head, "That makes sense."

They trotted on a few more paces when Bladestar raised his tail and motioned them to stop. "Hmm… I think I smell something." He sniffed the air again. The patrol's ears all pricked up alertly as they suddenly heard something: the sound of a large creature crashing through the forest toward them!

"Dog!" Bladestar yowled. "Split up! We'll meet back at camp!"

A large brown and white pitbull emerged from behind some of the trees, running swiftly as he caught sight of the cats.

"Run!"

The four cats charged in all different directions, trying to get as far away from the pitbull as possible.

The dog reached the spot where they all had just been standing a few seconds earlier, and came to a halt, looking back and forth in confusion. Then, giving a deep growl, he decided to chase after Bladestar.

The pitbull's short pause was all that Bladestar needed to get a small head-start, but not for long. The giant dog was swiftly closing the gap between them.

Bladestar felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. _I can't outrun him! I need somewhere to hide! _

Seeing a small thorn bush not far to his left, he tried his best to charge as far as possible into a small opening that was near the center. He felt the thorns prick him as they cut into his skin but he pushed in, trying to get as far in as possible.

The dog agitatedly paced around the thorn bushes, snapping as he tried to reach the ThunderClan leader.

_I made it! _Bladestar glanced back at the viscous looking dog. _Though_ _at this rate I'll be here forever! _

Bladestar suddenly heard a two-leg whistling and calling out a strange name. The dog whined at the thought of leaving his captive, but reluctantly, took off in the direction of the yowling two-leg.

_Why a dog would want to go to a two-leg I'll never know! _

After a few seconds, Bladestar poked his head out of the thorn bush. After double checking that the dog was nowhere in sight, he crept out and then started off in the direction of camp. He had only gone a few paces when Steel called to him.

"There you are! I thought I saw you run this way." Steel trotted up to meet him. "Good thing that two-leg called when it did."

"Oh you saw that?" Bladestar glanced at him, "I thought you had gone off in the direction of WindClan."

Steel paused for a second. "Well, I saw the dog take off after you so I circled around. I wanted to make sure you were okay and that you didn't get hurt."

Bladestar smiled. "Well thank you, I'm glad that you worried about me, but next time it might be safer if you went back to camp like you were told. Otherwise, we could've had another cat in trouble."

"I understand." Steel meowed, "Grayleaf seems to think I have trouble following orders too."

Bladestar didn't want to upset Steel but he wanted him to realize the importance of the rules. "You'll get the hang of it," he said simply.

"Hopefully," Steel sighed. "Should we check on the RiverClan border since we're so close anyways?"

Bladestar looked in the direction of the border. "I don't know. I don't want Shinepelt or Hazelfur to think that something bad might've happened to us."

Steel looked down at his paws. "Well… um, I was hoping that I could spend some time alone with you, without all of the others… I wanted to talk about how I was fitting in with the Clan."

Bladestar eyes met Steel's as he looked up. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check the border. We shouldn't be gone too long if we hurry."

Steel smiled happily, "Thanks Bladestar! I knew you would understand."

They both changed direction toward RiverClan, starting at a slow trot.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Steel kept his pace matching Bladestar's. "I-I don't think Grayleaf likes me very much. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

Bladestar couldn't help but grin. "Is that all? Grayleaf has been through a lot, she's just slow to trust cats sometimes. She's probably just got her mind on a lot of things with having an apprentice and all. I wouldn't take it personally."

Steel shook his head slowly. "It's just that I want to fit in so badly…I can't do anything right."

Bladestar nodded his head understandingly, "Every cat feels like that at some point. And I'm sure Grayleaf will come to like you more once she gets to know you better. She's one of the best warriors I know."

"I hope she does." Steel meowed.

They both stopped once they reached the river that bordered RiverClan.

Bladestar started smelling for any RiverClan scent on their side. "Let's see if they've trespassed anywhere along here."

Steel started sniffing in the opposite direction of Bladestar.

After a while, satisfied that he didn't find any of their scent on their side, Bladestar lifted his head, "Everything seems-"He paused looking around. _Where did Steel go?_ "Steel!" He called, "Where are you?"

Bladestar took a pace from the river. "Steel?"

Suddenly Steel appeared from behind one of the rocks. "I'm right here, Bladestar."

"Oh, there you are," Bladestar meowed, relieved, "I was afraid that the dog might have come-." He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence.

Three rugged looking rogues followed Steel from behind the boulder, snarling at Bladestar.

Bladestar looked at Steel in confusion, "Wait. Steel, do you know these cats?"

Steel gave a chuckle, "Poor gullible, Bladestar. How stupid you've been."

The rogues' eyes gleamed haughtily as they drew themselves in a semi-circle around Bladestar, closing in on him, with the river straight behind him.

"What are you doing with them?" Bladestar asked, his head spinning with confusion. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Steel walked triumphantly up to Bladestar, "My, you are slow, aren't you? They work for me, of course."

"B-but I thought you wanted to join the Clan?" Bladestar meowed in shocked disbelief.

"Why would I ever want to join your ridiculous Clan? So I could take orders from you? Really now, don't be absurd, Bladestar."

Bladestar's eye's darted back and forth as realization hit him and he looked for any way to escape. "But why would you do this? Betray us? We took you in!"

"I'm glad you asked." Steel meowed coldly, "Let me tell you a story. A long time ago, there was a ThunderClan she-cat and RiverClan-tom who fell madly in love. Your stupid Code wouldn't allow them to be mates, so they met in secret… That is, until they were found out about. Then, both of the Clan leaders decided they couldn't have Warriors who weren't willing to die for your precious Warrior Code. So, they banished them in the dead of winter, even though they knew that the she-cat was pregnant." Steel pointed a paw to his chest, "She was pregnant with me. That cat was my Mother."

Bladestar stared back into Steel's cold eyes as he meowed. "That was a long time ago. I had nothing to do with it and would never have done anything that cruel!"

Steel took another step forward and yowled, "You would've done the exact same thing, all for the sake of your precious Code!"

He took a deep breath and composed himself. "Now, when they had that one lonely kit, they raised me till I was old enough to fend for myself then left. I never saw them again. They had told me many stories of how they were banished and what the Clans did to them and how it had been my fault. I guess I was too big of a reminder of what had happened to them. But all of that is of little consequence now. I am going to make things right." He repeated again, "I will make things right."

"Killing me won't fix anything, Steel. It wasn't me who sent your parents away."

Steel then gave a wicked grin. "Of course, I know that, Bladestar. So this is what I had decided to do; First thing I did was I met one of your she-cat warriors in the woods while she was hunting – I hadn't even realized that she was Deputy at the time. I had preferred to join RiverClan, but being as ThunderClan is famous for taking in poor struggling cats, and since your deputy was so easily won over by my charms, I decided on your Clan. Now, something you also did not know, is that she is pregnant with my kits."

Bladestar gaped with shock.

"I knew you'd be surprised." Steel said mockingly. "Anyway, with you dead, position as leader will fall to her, and obviously, we both know a queen expecting kits is in no condition to lead a Clan. So I will persuade her to appoint me leader instead, being as the choice will now be hers. See? It was all quite simple really. Well, except for finding the perfect time to kill you. I've had my cats waiting around here for quite some time. Thankfully they won't need to wait any longer."

Knowing that this would be his only chance of escape, Bladestar turned around and plunged himself into the ice cold water.

"Get him." Steel yowled, his teeth bared.

The three rogues savagely took off after him into the water. Bladestar barely had time to go a few tail lengths before he was tackled roughly, splashing madly in the water.

Steel yowled from the shore where he stood watching the whole scene. "Don't let him get away! Kill him!" Steel watched Bladestar as he would kick out desperately, trying to get free from the rogues' grips before going completely limp twice, losing two of his lives.

Bladestar felt his vision grow dim. _I have only one more life! There's nothing I can do now… I'm going to die. I'm sorry ThunderClan that I let Steel into our camp. I can only hope that somehow some-cat will be strong enough to defeat him._ _I'm so sorry… I wish I could go back and fix things and be a better leader to you all. _

Suddenly a cat whose pelt was lit with the light of stars drew towards him. _Is that you Dewdrop? _Bladestar blinked feebly.

"Yes, Bladestar, it's me. It's time for you to let go now and come join us in StarClan."

"_B-but what about my Clan, they need me!" _

Dewdrop smiled, "You have been a noble leader, Bladestar. Now it is time for them to learn to get along without you."

The last thing Bladestar felt was his captor's paws pinning him into the ground, the water gurgling overhead as he gasped for his last breaths and then, went completely limp as he breathed his last.

"I think he's dead." The largest of the three rogues meowed, looking back at Steel.

Steel gave an exasperated sigh, "Well of course he's dead, you oafs! Now drag him up out of the water and leave him half emerged on the bank. ThunderClan will probably assume that he drowned. There will be no scent thanks to the water. You three had better get back to our camp and tell the others I'll be ready for them soon. I've got to head back to camp before anything begins to look suspicious."

Steel looked back at Bladestar's dead body and then started off. He hid behind a tree quickly though as he heard an excited meow from the other side of the river.

"Can I leave my first scent marker?"

It was a RiverClan patrol, one of them – a young apprentice – was walking excitedly beside his mentor and was peppering him with questions. As they emerged behind some trees, the apprentice quickly sighted the still form of Bladestar on the other side of the river. "What's that over there?" He turned, asking his mentor who was staring blankly at Bladestar's dead body.

The mentor glanced over at the other cats in the patrol. "I'm afraid it looks like a body. We'll have to swim over and investigate." She nodded to her apprentice. "Stay here."

The young apprentice looked on in solemn silence as the RiverClan warriors stepped out from the other side and dragged Bladestar completely on shore. "It's the ThunderClan leader!" One of them exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a rustle from the trees and Shinepelt, Hazelfur, Ashnose, and Velvetfoot emerged and stared at the RiverClan warriors, their eyes going from shock to rage. "What are you doing on our-" Velvetfoot stopped short as she spotted Bladestar's still form.

"You murders!" She yowled at them, "You killed Bladestar."

Steel decided it was better for him to make an appearance before they scented his presence. "Bladestar!" he cried charging from his cover. He turned to the RiverClan warriors and spat, "What have you done to him?"

**Author note/ So Steel is a horrific cat! Did any of you guess that Steel was bad? I think One-Eye was a little suspicious about Steel's character ;) Hope you all liked the chapter! **


	26. Chapter 25

**BLOOD-EYE'S CAMP: TWO-LEG PLACE**

The two rogues dashed into the alley where Blood-Eye's camp was, and rushed over to where their leader lay stretched out in an old abandoned old trash bin which made up his den he lay down beside his mate Scarflank.

One of the rogues – a brown she-cat with stained spots – reached them first. "Saige has gone and brought help back with her."

Blood-Eye rose from his position. He was an impressive size for a cat. With a light grey pelt and dark stripes running down his flank. Both of his eyes were brown. However, his right eye was a permanent blood shot red thanks to a wound from his earlier days.

"We could be in real trouble here, Blood-Eye." The dark grey rogue panted.

More of Blood-Eye's rogues started to gather around as the two cats made their report.

Blood-Eye looked down at the two of his rogues. "How many of the new cats were there?"

"Five," The tom-cat meowed, lowering his gaze as he met Blood-Eye's cold stare, "Saige had caught some prey and we went to take it from her like usual, but then her new friends showed up and we decided to back off and lay low."

The she-cat stared boldly back at Blood-Eye and added, "They didn't look like the kind of cats that'd be easy to run off."

Blood-Eye surveyed his group of rogues, his red eye glinting. Then turning back to the she-cat, he growled, "And you let them get away with it, Zinger?"

Suddenly Blood-Eye lurched on top of Zinger and pinned her down, raking his powerful claws across her muzzle. Blood welled up instantly as Zinger scrambled wildly, trying to free herself from Blood-Eye's grasp.

Releasing his hold on Zinger, Blood-Eye stepped back, snarling. "I've never heard anything so pathetic in all my life."

Zinger whimpered quietly, her paws over her muzzle.

Addressing the rest of his rogues, he meowed, "Let Saige gather whatever help she thinks she can get. We're stronger than her and her mangy bunch of friends that she thinks will be able to help her. When her friends see what we do to cats that stick their muzzles where they don't belong, they'll go running with their tails between their legs as fast as they can to back where they came from."

Scarflank padded up to her mate. Her form looked small in comparison with Blood-eye's, and her pelt reflected what used to be a creamy white and her paws concealed long sharp claws which she wasn't afraid to use. After all, she wasn't Blood-Eye's second-in-command for nothing. She stood beside him. "I think it's about time we gave a little visit to these friends of Saige's don't you?"

Blood-Eye grinned wickedly. "I couldn't agree with you more, Scarflank."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**SAIGE'S HOME: TWO-LEG PLACE**

Edgeclaw and the others all sat around in a circle. Now that they were staying with them, they decided to get to know Saige's mate and their kits a little more.

"Cedar said I was really helpful with taking care of Daddy while you were away, Mommy." The older light brown furred tom-kit meowed.

Saige licked his head affectionately. "I'm sure you were Pebble." She curled her tail around her other kit. "Look at that. Iris fell asleep." She smiled. "Oh, how I missed you both!"

There was a quiet creak by the entrance to the abandoned two-leg den and all the cats turned their heads abruptly toward the noise.

A tall, lengthy, black and white tom cat entered into the abandoned nest, stepping on an old floorboard which had creaked under his weight. His kind old eyes looked up with shocked surprise at the cats surrounding the injured Charles.

"Saige!" He exclaimed, "You're back!"

Rushing up Saige touched her muzzle to the tom's shoulder purring, "Yes, for good now. Thank you, Cedar, for taking care of them while I was away. I shall always be in your debt."

Cedar dipped his head in embarrassment. "It was nothing. I was happy to do it."

Saige introduced Cedar to all the ThunderClan cats.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cedar," Edgeclaw meowed. "Charles here has been telling us all about what a great job you did taking care of him."

"Charles and Saige have helped me many times. I was glad to be of some help." Cedar meowed happily.

Splinter glanced over at Saige. "I don't want to break up the family reunion, but won't those two rogues have informed Blood-Eye and the rest of his gang that we're here now?"

Charles pulled himself higher out of the nest. "You're right, Splinter. As much as we would like things to just stay as they are right now, that can't happen with Blood-Eye out there, waiting to attck us when we least expect it."

Saige looked toward EdgeClaw. "What do you think we should do?"

Edgeclaw was a little taken back by her question, he knew he was the unelected leader of the group, but he still found it strange that he was the one giving out orders. "Well… now that we know we're here, there'll be no element of surprise. I think we should give them fair warning that we mean business and that we're not leaving until they are gone." Edgeclaw took a deep breath, "I've been thinking… From what you've said, Saige, there are too many of them for us to risk an open battle and walk away without serious injuries. So, I would like to meet with the rogues and challenge Blood-Eye to one-on-one combat."

All of the cats turned and stared with shock at Edgeclaw.

"That's much too dangerous an option, Edgeclaw." Berrybranch objected, "There must be another way. Maybe if we persuade them to draw up boundaries? You know like we do back at home."

Charles shook his head. "We've tried that already, I'm afraid Blood-Eye won't be happy unless he has everything."

"What if we tell him how much we're willing to fight for this place and that he'll be facing real trained Warriors?" Owlclaw offered.

"Blood-Eye isn't one to scare easily," Saige answered, "He already has the greater number of cats."

"But his cats are just rogues," Kickleg meowed, "And no cat wants to die for just a patch of hunting land when there is all of Two-leg Place to choose from."

"I think Kickleg has a point," Edgeclaw agreed, "If we could just get Blood-Eye, I'm sure making the others leave wouldn't be too hard. It sounds like they're just staying because they know they have protection and prey from Blood-Eye, but without him…"

"Don't forget his mate, Scarflank. She's every bit as cruel as he is." Cedar pointed out.

"But from what I hear she not a leader. That's why if I challenge Blood-Eye, maybe we can hope his pride won't allow him to turn down the offer, seeing as he has a reputation to keep with his rogues."

Splinter looked thoughtful. "It could work. But then again, you can't expect them to do anything fair."

Edgeclaw glanced at Berrybranch. "That's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, I'll have you all right behind me," he grinned.

"When do you plan on doing it?" Owlclaw asked.

"The sun is almost down now," Edgeclaw looked toward the entrance, "I say we try tomorrow morning. Saige, where would be a good place to confront Blood-Eye?"

"I don't know where his camp is, but this city is only so big. We won't have to find him, we can wait anywhere and he'll find us."

Kickleg's stomach gave a loud rumble. "I guess my stomach hasn't forgotten about his dinner," he joked.

Cedar grinned. "I can show you some of the hunting spots around here if you'd like. Though, I can't promise you'll catch anything."

"Lead on." Kickleg gestured with his paw.

"I'll go too." Berrybranch offered.

Owlclaw opened his mouth to volunteer, "Me t-"

Splinter flicked her tail across his mouth like he was an apprentice. "I'll go. You need the rest." Even though she spoke with authority, her eyes were warm as she looked at him."

"Be careful," Charles warned, "Don't go too far, Cedar. We don't want Blood-Eye paying us a visit anytime soon."

"Not too far." Cedar winked, "Come on, let's go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author note/ Thanks guys for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate all of the lovely reviews! It's one of the great parts about writing! **** As usual, Hope you liked this chapter!**


	27. Chapter 26

**EDGECLAW'S GROUP**

The remaining cats at Saige's home curled up close to one another, their flanks slowly rising up and down in a soothing rhythm as they slumbered, trying to catch up on some much-needed sleep while Kickleg, Splinter, Berrybranch and Cedar had gone hunting for prey.

Edgeclaw dreamed he was back in the ThunderClan Camp. The Freshkill pile was full and he had Bravepaw by his side. Together, they were watching as Bladestar prepared his clan to leave for one of the gatherings.

"Bravepaw, you've grown so much!" He meowed wistfully.

Edgeclaw was then jerked awake from his sleep by an alarming meow from the returning cats. He turned and opened his eyes wide as the four rushed in. Kickleg was being supported between Berrybranch and Cedar, his shoulder was damp with blood from what appeared to be, long deep scratches.

"We had a run-in with Blood-Eye and his gang." Cedar gasped.

Edgeclaw and the others quickly rose to their paws as they gathered around the hunting patrol.

"What happened?" Owlcpaw asked as Berrybranch and Cedar gently put Kickleg onto one of the nearby nests made of straw. Berrybranch set to checking Kickleg's wounds immediately.

"We had just finished hunting, when Cedar decided it was about time for us to head back… that's when they appeared from out of nowhere. They demanded we give them our fresh prey." Splinter spat. "Kickleg had swiped a claw at one of the rogues as they took his prey, and they did this to him." She then turned to look at Edgeclaw, "There was way more than I thought… at least fifteen!"

Edgeclaw's heart felt heavy at the thought of their chances against so many rogues. "Then we'll just have to try more than ever to get Blood-Eye to agree to fight me one on one."

"He says he wants to meet you tomorrow at sun-high, at his camp and for you to choose any cat you want to go with you. But only one cat, that's it. He says he wants to talk with our leader," Splinter meowed. "He said to meet by the big Oak tree out back and one of his rogues will escort you to his camp."

"Fine, I'll go." Edgeclaw nodded.

"You can't trust him." Charles walked up slowly, limping slightly on his injured leg.

"I'm going to just have to take that risk." Edgeclaw meowed. "We need to see if he'll agree to the challenge, and since he'll be in front of all his rogues, how could he refuse?"

Charles shook his head. "Blood-Eye will never do anything fair."

"You're right," Saige agreed, "We're gonna need help if we're going to defeat him."

Owlclaw turned to look at Saige. "But where would we get help from? The Two-legs?"

Charles answered the question for Saige. "There are a few other cats in this city that are sick of Blood-Eye's bullying. They were too scared to come together on their own, because they wouldn't have stood a chance, but now that you've come… maybe we could persuade them to help us defeat Blood-Eye and his gang once and for all."

Edgeclaw looked down at the scratches on Kickleg. "It's worth a shot. I'll go tomorrow morning and see what Blood-Eye wants to discuss. Something tells me it's nothing good. While I'm gone, it would be the perfect time for you to go and see if any of the other cats around here will be willing to join us."

There was a quiet pause as all the cats slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Saige meowed.

Charles padded back to his nest and wrapped his tail around his sleeping kits, Pebble and Iris. "I'm sorry it looks like you all will have to go to bed hungry tonight. That terrible cat and his gang have stolen our prey once again."

Berrybranch looked up from where she was bent over Kickleg, cleaning his wounds. "I saw some poppyseeds right outside your den. I'm going to go get some for Kickleg so he can get a good night's rest."

"I'll come too." Edgeclaw offered.

Berrybranch was already on her way out. "You don't have to if you don't want to. They're right outside by a pile of old boards. I'll be fine."

Edgeclaw ducked through the exit after Berrybranch. "That's okay. I just want to make sure Blood-Eye and his gang of rogues aren't waiting for us out there."

Berrybranch padded over to where she had last seen the poppyseed plant. "Here it is." She bent down and grabbed a small branch off. "They sure are lucky to have this growing so close to their den!"

Edgeclaw looked up at the small sliver of moon shining in the dark sky above them. He turned to look at Berrybranch. "I… I was wondering if you'd like to come with me tomorrow when I meet up with Blood-Eye."

Berrybranch looked pleased as she blinked. "Are you sure you don't want Saige to go with you? She's had more experience with Blood-Eye after all."

Edgeclaw licked his fur with embarrassment, "I know, it's just…well… I'd feel better if _you_ came with me."

Berrybranch smiled. "I guess I'll come with you then."

"Besides," Edgeclaw continued quickly, "Saige will already be busy trying to convince any of the kittypets around here to join us."

They both quietly slipped back into the abandoned two-leg den, and Berrybranch gave the poppyseeds to Kickleg.

"I guess we all better get whatever sleep we can get before tomorrow," Splinter meowed, plopping herself down in one of the nests. "We're gonna need it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well this is the only big oak tree around here." Berrybranch meowed as she paced up and down. "What's taking them so long?"

Edgeclaw just sat with his paws folded in front of him. "Don't worry. I'm sure they haven't forgotten about us."

Edgeclaw glanced up at the oak tree _I sure hope I don't look as nervous as I feel! I haven't felt this anxious since I was an apprentice taking my assessment!_

Suddenly, there was a sound of pawsteps approaching and five burly rogues appeared, surrounding them.

Edgeclaw bristled inwardly. _They've been waiting here for us the whole time, just watching us!_

A short dark gray tom with an long tooth sticking out from his jaw took a step forward. "Follow us." He growled, his eyes darting back and forth with hostility.

They were led down a couple of alleyways, two rogues in front leading them and the other three following close behind.

The she-cat leading then turned abruptly and growled, "You both better close your eyes the next couple paces or I'll be forced to close them for you."

Berrybranch looked like she was about to protest when Edgeclaw gently flicked her with his tail. "It's only until we get there." _At least I hope so, _he added quietly to himself.

Knowing how important this could be, she closed her eyes along with Edgeclaw as they followed the rogues the last couple of tail-lengths. Once they stopped and opened their eyes, the first thing they saw was the rogue leader, Blood-Eye, staring down at them from on top of one of the trash bins. Edgeclaw recognized him right away from Saige's description, though he was larger than he imagined. His one eye with blood-shot marking was noticeable right off.

"I'm glad to see you didn't have any trouble finding your way." Blood-Eye sneered.

Rogues from all around started gathering around Edgeclaw and Saige, closing off any means of escaping. Berrybranch moved instinctively closer to Edgeclaw.

Edgeclaw squared his shoulders and lifted his head. "You wanted to speak with me?"

Blood-Eye jumped down from his perch and padded over and stood beside a smaller she-cat not far from him, who Edgeclaw could only assume to be Blood-Eye's mate, Scarflank.

"I have no quarrel with you and the cats that came with you." Blood-Eye meowed, trying to not sound hostile. "This is between Saige and us. There's no need for any-cat you care about to get hurt for something that doesn't even concern you."

"I care about Charles and Saige and their family." Edgeclaw meowed coolly, "That's why we're here. We won't let you bully them any longer."

Blood-Eye faked a gasp. "Me? Bullying them? They get what they deserve. I'm sure you know as well as I do that only the strong survive. Isn't that right … Edgeclaw, I believe? Saige and their kind will always be around and they will always find a way to make do." He glanced down as his long claws. "Once again, this doesn't concern you. After all, if it came down to tooth and claws, you all would be nothing but shreds of fur when we were finished with you. I mean, look at my number of cats." He indicated the large group of rogues surrounding Berrybranch and Edgeclaw. "Now, I'm a sensible cat, I don't want to fight you, but if it comes down that," his voice hardened, "I will."

Edgeclaw couldn't argue that Blood-Eye definitely had the greater numbers on his side. After all, he couldn't even be sure this was even all of them. "You stand there all high and mighty with your rogues behind you to back you up." Edgeclaw spat. "Talk is cheap. Let's stop playing games, Blood-Eye. You're a coward. You wouldn't have the guts to stand up to any cat on your own even if it was a kit!" Turning toward the other rogues he asked, "Is this the kind of leader you all want to follow?"

He knew he had struck a nerve when he saw the fur rising along the back of Blood-Eye's neck as the rogue leader started to growl.

"I challenge you, Blood-Eye," Edgeclaw continued, "to fight with me one on one." Edgeclaw winced inwardly as he said the words out loud. _Why does he have to be so big? _"If you don't want to fight a large-scale battle like you say, then this will be the perfect way to settle this. If you defeat me, then me and my cats will leave and things will go back to the way they were. But if I win, then you and your cats will have to leave to some other place, or agree to boundaries that will give Saige and her family more hunting space and never to go near that family again." Edgeclaw waited to see what Blood-Eye's reaction would be.

Blood-Eye stared around at his rogues who were purposely avoiding eye contact with him.

Scarflank glared at Berrybranch and Edgeclaw. "Blood-Eye's no coward, and he doesn't have to fight you to prove it."

"I accept." Blood-Eye looked coldly at Edgeclaw, "We'll meet tonight, and I'll bring every one of my rogues with me, I suggest you do the same. That way, every-cat can see you torn apart, piece by piece. You bit off a little more than you can chew this time, Edegclaw. You won't be able to see another sunrise, after this evening, you're going to be a dead cat."

**Author note/ I forgot to give a shout-out to Creekflight for the kit name, 'Pebble,' Thank u!:) So, which bad cat do u guys find more evil, Steel or Blood-Eye or which character to u find more interesting? Thanks again to everyone who's read or reviewed this story! I just thought I let u know I appreciate the time it took u to do so!:) Hope u all enjoyed this chapter!**


	28. Chapter 27

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

Bravepaw lay beside Redpaw with a hollow knot of grief in the pit of his stomach as he fixed his gaze on Bladestar's cold body. First Dewdrop, now their beloved leader, murdered by a bunch of no good RiverClan Warriors.

Every-cat in the camp had been filled with shock and horror as the evening hunting patrol had returned with the news and Bladestar's dead body. And to think that the RiverClan patrol had had the nerve to deny any involvement whatsoever with his death! _Those fox-hearts! _

Velvetfoot had promised that RiverClan would get what they deserved, but not now. They would sit vigil for Bladestar first. It was the least they could do for their noble leader. Bravepaw couldn't help but think back to all the times Bladestar had talked and played with him and Redpaw as apprentices and kits.

_I wonder if Bladestar and Dewdrop are watching us from StarClan now._ Bravepaw glanced up at the brightly shining stars in the sky. Velvetfoot would have to pick a deputy soon. _I wonder who she'll choose… Come to think of it; where was Velvetfoot? Her and Steel hadn't been around for quite some time. Velvetfoot needs to be here…for her Clan._

Bravepaw scooted closer to Redpaw, trying to receive a little warmth from his adopted littermate who stared blankly at Bladestar's body in the middle of the clearing. Bravepaw could sense a difference in the atmosphere. This wasn't like Dewdrop's vigil. There was gloom hanging over the surrounding cats that made Bravepaw want the assurance of Edgeclaw's presence. _If only he was here to tell me everything would be okay…_

Elmfur seemed to take the news hardest of all. She had barely spoken since the horrible news and hadn't left Bladestar's side for an instant. Her shoulders were slumped in utter misery.

Velvetfoot and Steel slowly emerged from Bladestar's old den. Every cat in the clearing turned toward them, their eyes filled with pleading for any sort of assurance that things would be fine.

Standing on top of High-Rock, she rubbed her head soothingly on Steel's shoulder. "I know this was a shock to all of us…" She started, "We all expected Bladestar to be with us for many more moons, but alas, it was not meant to be." There was a brief pause before she continued. "I'm sorry, I cannot become your leader."

Bravepaw shut his gaping jaw that had dropped open at the news. _This was not how it was supposed to happen! Velvetfoot was supposed to be assuring us, not giving up on us!_

"You can't mean that, Velvetfoot." Sunblaze's meow sounded uncertain.

"I can't become your leader because… I'm carrying kits."

Hazelfur was quick to ask the question that every-cat was thinking. "Who's?!"

Velvetfoot stiffened into a posture of authority. "They are mine and Steel's."

Bravepaw suddenly felt a paw tap him and he realized that Willowpaw had walked up beside him. "That means they were mates before he even joined the Clan." She bristled.

Soft ripples of surprise echoed among the cats. But Bravepaw realized they were too stunned by grief to feel any other emotion but sorrow. It was almost like Bladestar's death had killed the Clan's spirit to the core.

Elmfur – who still hadn't even left her spot beside Bladestar for an instant – raised her head at the Velvetfoot's announcement. "I was wondering when you were going to tell me," she meowed softly, "Didn't you think I would notice?"

Velvetfoot dipped her head at the medicine cat's wisdom. "I planned to soon. I myself had only found out recently. If I'd had known that Bladestar would be taken from us I would've announced I was pregnant right away."

"I believe you would have," Elmfur meowed remorsefully, "But we cannot undo the past now. Being as the place of leadership was left to you, you must now choose who your successor will be."

Velvetfoot nodded before addressing the ThunderClan cats. "I say this before StarClan that they may approve my choice. From now on, Steel will be the deputy of ThunderClan, soon to be leader."

The cats didn't seem to object to her choice, but there was a few who looked wary of the idea. Looking over at his mentor, Grayleaf he could see she was about to protest but decided otherwise as she turned her gaze to Ashnose who was sitting beside her. None of the cats had the spirit to argue anymore.

Bravepaw had thought before that nothing could shake Grayleaf, she was always so level-headed, but now… She seemed to have every sap of energy sapped from her.

Steel took a deep breath before he addressed the group of cats. "I accept the position of deputy of ThunderClan and will try my utmost best to restore honor for Bladestar and to make things right. Bladestar was a wise and beloved leader, he took me in and treated me as an equal, I shall never forget the kindness he showed me."

Elmfur layed her head on Bladestar's stiff flank as if she couldn't bear to see someone taking his place as leader of the Clan.

Steel's meow took on an air of acceptance. "Tomorrow morning, I will journey to the Moonstone, and receive my nine lives. After that, I will return, and we will avenge Bladestar's death by destroying the cats who murdered him, and teach them that ThunderClan will never let any other cat push us around again! For Bladestar!"

Yowls split the air as cats from the group yelled in agreement.

"For Bladestar!"

Bravepaw shuddered. He wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the feeling of dread that came with Steel's words. They would attack RiverClan. Bladestar's murder would not go unpunished. But if this was what was right, why did he feel so empty?

Once the yowling had died down Steel continued, "But tonight, we will pay our respect to Bladestar." Tail entwined with Velvetfoot's he meowed. "This meeting is over."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lying around Bladestar's body, the ThunderClan cats took turns paying their respect to the cat who had given his all to his Clan and had led them through many dangers and difficult times.

All the cats were around, with the exception of Hazelfur, who was watching the kits for Briarnut and Sharp-Eye so they would have a turn to say good-bye to their former leader.

"Keep an extra careful watch on Beekit please," Briarnut had meowed reluctantly as Sharp-Eye started to lead her away from the Nursery. "He hasn't been doing too well lately."

Hazelfur nodded kindly, "I'll be sure to keep my eyes on all of them. You two go ahead, everything will be fine."

Still not being completely assured, Briarnut added, "Okay… Be sure to come and get me as soon as they're hungry or they need anything."

Sharp-Eye laid his tail comfortingly on Briarnut's shoulder, "It'll be fine, Briarnut, we'll only be a few paces away.

"You're right," Briatnut smiled weakly. "We should go and pay our respects to Bladestar. We'll be back in a little while, Hazelfur. Thank you for watching them."

"Of course," Hazelfur meowed.

In the midst of the silence Grayleaf and Ashnose stood together side by side."Bladestar, you taught me how to keep fighting, even in moments of grief and losing loved ones." Grayleaf meowed shakily, "You never let me feel alone, you were not only a leader, but a friend to me."

Ashnose placed a paw on hers as he meowed. "If it wasn't for your advice and support, Bladestar, I never would've had the courage to ask Grayleaf to be my mate. I only wish I would've had time to say thank you…"

There were a few ripples of knowing looks and small smiles from some of the cats at the news of Grayleaf and Ashnose being mates. Normally they would have gotten up and congratulated them but tonight was for Bladestar.

Bravepaw was one of the last cats who hadn't said anything yet. He only wished he could think of something special enough to say. "…I-I can't imagine what my life would've been like if you hadn't allowed Edgeclaw to keep me in ThunderClan, even though half of the Clan was dying of starvation through leafbare, you wouldn't turn away a helpless kit. I only hope that one day you'll be able to be proud of the choice you made about letting me stay."

Shinepelt gazed sympathetically at Bravepaw. "We wish to say goodbye to you for Edgeclaw and the cats that went with them. It is sure they will miss you every bit as much as we do."

Elmfur still had her head hung low as she meowed quietly. "There will never be another leader like you, Bladestar. May you find swift hunting and happy grounds in StarClan." Bravepaw had to strain his ears to hear the last part.

"I will try to lead your Clan as you would have wished," Steel added, as each cat closed their eyes, replaying memories with their old leader.

Bravepaw saw Willowpaw curled up next to her sister Sparrowpaw, breathing evenly.

_She must have fallen asleep._ He mused to himself.

Before he turned placed his head in his own paws he took a last glance at Steel. Bravepaw had to shake his head to clear his vision. Was that just him, or had there been a slight smirk on Steel's face as he glanced over at Bladestar's lifeless body?

Bravepaw blinked again and the moment was gone. _Mit's just the darkness playing tricks on my eyes. _Bravepaw thought.

**Author note/ Hope u all enjoyed the Chapter!**


	29. Chapter 28

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

There was still a quiet sadness following Bladestar's burial that lingered around the camp grounds.

"Shouldn't Steel be back by now?" Sparrowpaw turned as she asked her sister.

Bravepaw looked just in time to see Willowpaw let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I would've thought that he and Elmfur would've returned already."

While Steel and Elmfur had journeyed to the Moonstone for Steel to receive his nine lives ceremony, Velvetfoot was put in charge of arranging patrols and overseeing everything.

Redpaw and Bravepaw had just returned from battle training practice with their mentors. Steel had ordered that every cat should brush up on their skills so they would be ready to attack RiverClan when he returned.

"Let's go visit Briarnut and the kits!" Bravepaw suggested to Redpaw. "Sharp-Eye says they've been growing like badgers!"

Redpaw's face brightened at the thought. "Sure! Last one there is a fox's tail!"

The two apprentices laughed as they ran.

_It feels good to have something to laugh about in the midst of all this tragedy. _Bravepaw thought.

"Is it okay for us to come in?" Redpaw poked his head into the Nursery.

Briarnut purred, "Of course. Come and look, they've all opened their eyes now." She added proudly.

Bravepaw stared down as Amberkit slowly wobbled over to his paws. "Hey there, little Amberkit!" He softened his voice. "The world looks pretty big out here doesn't it?"

Amberkit looked up in awe. "It's so colorful!"

Bravepaw gently moved one of his paws. "Well just wait till you're big enough to go outside the Nursery! You won't believe your eyes!"

Dewkit and Shadekit crawled over to Bravepaw. "Will you take us outside?" They squealed.

Bravepaw quickly looked up at Briarnut. She shook her head, "Soon, but not today."

Scratchkit wiggled his short tail as he tried to pin down Redpaw's tail. "Aww... But, Mommy, you said that yesterday."

Briarnut made her voice more firm. "I said not today, Scratchkit. Maybe Beekit will be feeling stronger tomorrow and then you can all go together."

Bravepaw noticed for the first time that Beekit's was curled up beside his mother.

"How's he doing?" Redpaw asked cautiously.

Briarnut glanced at Beekit. He was still quite smaller than all the rest. "Not too good. He can barely even walk a few steps before he collapses, exhausted."

"Maybe he's just a little slow," Bravepaw said hopefully.

"Maybe," She agreed.

Just then they heard a small commotion outside.

"Steel and Elmfur must be back," Briarnut meowed.

Bravepaw and Redpaw both looked at each other, anxious to see their Medicine Cat and their new leader.

Briarnut grinned. "You two go ahead."

Not waiting to be told twice, the two apprentices dashed out.

Bravepaw couldn't help but look shocked as he saw that Steel and Elmfur weren't alone. Four other rugged looking cats were following them silently up to the center of camp.

Steel perched himself confidently on top of Highrock, the sun gleaming brightly behind him. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Once every-cat had arrived he stood up even straighter and looked down at the cats with a deep look of pride at those who were now under his command. "I have returned from my journey from the Moonstone with my nine lives. They have now given me the name of Steelstar."

Relieved that they now had a leader once again, the cats called out Steel's new name.

"Steelstar! Steelstar! Steelstar" They chanted.

Velvetfoot gazed up at him with admiration. "He'll make a great leader." She smiled.

Dipping his head in humble recognition he continued, "I have brought help to defeat RiverClan and to make ThunderClan strong once again."

Taking in the wary glances some of the warriors were giving the new recruits, Steelstar signaled for them to join him on HighRock. "These cats are some of the best fighters you will ever meet. They're friends of mine and they will be staying with us for a little while. I'll introduce them to you and I hope that you all will try to make them feel at home as much as possible while they stay with us and help to bring RiverClan to justice."

Steelstar signaled for one of the new cats to come forward. "This is, One-Eye. Some of you older warriors might recognize him from previous Gatherings. He used to be RiverClan before he was enlightened to their savagery and they banished him. He wants to see them pay for what they've done as much as any-cat here."

One-Eye was large tom with short tawny fur. His left eye was blue while his right was white from a wicked-looking scar that across it.

Nodding, One-Eye took a step back as a pretty she-cat took his place. Bravepaw guessed she wasn't much older than himself.

"This is, Emerald. She might not have as much experience as some of us, but she can be as ferocious as the best of warriors to get what she wants. "

Emerald stared boldly at the other warriors beneath HighRock, but quickly dropped her gaze as she met Bravepaw's hazel eyes. Bravepaw had to shake his head to clear away the odd feeling that he felt as their gazes had met.

Emerald had bright green eyes that sparked wildly against her mud colored pelt with dark markings.

_I wonder how she met Steelstar…_

Bravepaw realized that he had been lost in his thoughts about the new she-cat and had missed the other two rogues' names.

"And with that," Steelstar meowed." I must now pick a new Clan Deputy. I say this before StarClan that they may approve my choice… From now on, Hazelfur will be deputy of ThunderClan."

Sparrowpaw gave a loud squeal as she looked toward her mentor, Hazelfur. "You're deputy!" She cried excitedly.

Pleased congratulations rippled through the cats as they turned toward Hazelfur, who was obviously astounded, shakily made her way to stand before Steelstar as she meowed. "I am honored, and will do everything in my power to be the best deputy I can be."

Steelstar touched his nose to her shoulder. "I know you will."

The cats in the crowd all shouted again, this time chanting their new Deputy's name. "Hazelfur! Hazelfur!"

Once the cheering died down and the cats started to disperse, Steelstar motioned Shinepelt and Ashnose over to him. "Would you please show our new guests around camp?"

They both nodded.

"Of course," Turning toward them Shinepelt meowed. "Right this way."

"Now," Steel meowed to Elmfur, "I'm sure you're tired from our trip – I know I am. So you may go ahead and rest. After we deal with RiverClan we might need more herbs, so I want our medicine cat to be all rested up in case of any injuries. Hazelfur and I will go and make plans for the attack." With that, the new leader and his deputy disappeared into the leader's den.

Willowpaw quickly trotted over to Bravepaw. "Isn't that cool that Sparrowpaw's mentor is now deputy?! What do you think of the new cats that are going to help?" She asked.

Bravepaw wasn't sure what to answer. "Well we need all the help we can get, I guess. Though, even now, we're still outnumbered by RiverClan."

Willowpaw batted his shoulder playfully. "Well at least that's more than we had before! I'm a little surprised that Steelstar picked Hazelfur for deputy! She doesn't seem like she's had much experience… Oh well, at least she's not super bossy!"

Bravepaw nodded slyly. "Just wait till I'm leader and you're deputy! No one will ever be able to give us orders!"

"Hey!" Redpaw exclaimed as he padded up. "What about me? Don't I get to be anything?"

Bravepaw placed a paw on Redpaw's shoulder. "When I'm leader, you are going to always be my faithful jokester that will make everyone laugh! No one will be able to give you orders. You'll be just as high as Willowpaw."

Willowpaw tilted her head back slightly with a grin. "We'll see who ends up being deputy and who gets to be leader, Bravepaw. Who knows? Maybe I'll be leader and _you'll _be deputy!"

"What about Sparrowpaw?" Redpaw meowed, "She's gonna want to be something too!"

Willowpaw piped up, "Of course! She'll just have to change to being a medicine cat! Then we'll control everything!"

The three apprentices laughed then stopped as they sighted One-Eye and Emerald exit the Warriors den and padd over to the Fresh-Kill pile and picked out some prey.

Bravepaw took a pace forward. "I'm gonna go say hello to them."

Redpaw and Willowpaw looked at each other and then, nodded their heads and followed him.

"So… how do you both like the camp so far?" Bravepaw asked.

One-Eye looked down at the thrush he had chosen. "I think I could get used to it."

Willowpaw turned toward Emerald. "Hmm… You look awfully young to be a trained fighter."

Bravepaw was a little taken back by the skepticism in Willlowpaw's meow.

"What she means to say," Redpaw interjected, "is she hopes you like it here." He nudged Willowpaw with his shoulder.

Sharp-Eye was walking over to the Nursery when he sighted Emerald and One-Eye talking with the apprentices. "Emerald, I was hoping to talk to you about the den arrangements, there really isn't that much room in the Warrior's den and Steelstar thought that since you're around the apprentices' ages, you wouldn't mind sleeping in the Apprentice Den with them."

"If that's what Steelstar wants, then of course." Emerald fixed her gaze on Willowpaw, daring her to say otherwise.

Willowpaw just gave an irritated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Then it's settled. Emerald will stay with you all." Sharp-Eye continued walking to the Nursery, "Steelstar wanted me to spread the word for everyone to go to bed early tonight. We attack RiverClan tomorrow."

**Author note/ I broke over a 100 reviews! Thank you guys SO much for reading and supporting this story! I would like to give a BIG shout-out to One-Eye the Wildcat for giving me the character of "One-Eye" in this story. The character of "One-Eye" is not mine, it is his own creation. So I was just wondering… Did any of you suspect Emerald was the pair of green eyes from the ending of chapter 12? Steel had her spying on ThunderClan the whole time!**


	30. Chapter 29

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

"Um, that's my bed."

After the apprentices had finished their Clan duties, they settled into the Apprentice Den earlier than usual, just after the sun had set. Now, Emerald was arguing with Willowpaw about where she would sleep.

"Well I'm in it now." Emerald replied, not bothering to look at Willowpaw. "So I say I'll sleep in this spot tonight."

Sparrowpaw was already lying in her own nest which was next to the one Emerald had claimed where Willowpaw had always slept from the day they had become apprentices.

"Here." Sparrowpaw scooted over making more room in her own nest, "You can sleep next to me tonight, Willowpaw."

"No way!" Willowpaw objected hotly. "This is my bed and I'm not going to be pushed around by some fur-brained cat that thinks she's knows everything!"

Redpaw and Bravepaw shared a distressed look.

"We _are _supposed to be making Emerald feel more at home." Redpaw mumbled quietly into Bravepaw's ear as the two she-cats continued arguing.

"Why doesn't Emerald sleep in my nest?" Bravepaw asked as he rose from his own nest and walked over to stand beside Willowpaw, who looked as if she was ready to claw the fur off of Emerald.

Emerald looked as if she was about to protest and just stay where she was, but after one more glance at the seething Willowpaw and she changed her mind. "Fine." She gave an exasperated sigh. "You can have your stinky old nest back."

Willowpaw's jaw dropped open in disbelief as Emerald practically waltzed into Bravepaw's nest with an air of importance. "At least one of you has the decency to _not _act like a kit." Emerald glared at Willowpaw. "Unlike _some _cats."

"Why you–" Willowpaw was stopped short from stomping after Emerald and giving her a scratch across the muzzle by one of Bravepaw's paws.

"It's alright," He grinned at Willowpaw. "I don't mind."

"B-but she just thinks she can get whatever she wants without doing anything to deserve it!" Willowpaw protested.

"They're here to help us defeat RiverClan." Bravepaw reminded her. "I'll just make another nest somewhere. I saw some leaves outside earlier. Those will work great."

Giving a frosty glance at Emerald – who didn't see it, because she was already curled up with her eyes closed – Willowpaw followed Bravepaw out of the den to help him get some leaves.

"Wait for me!" Not wanting to be left alone with Emerald and Sparrowpaw, Redpaw quickly dashed out after them. "I'll help too." He practically barged into Willowpaw, who was stopped right in front of him suddenly. He looked to see at what she and Bravepaw were staring at.

Steelstar and One-Eye were beneath HighRock, bent over intently as they stared at a patch of dirt. Steelstar had a stick in his mouth and was drawing something in the soft ground, telling One-Eye something out of the corner of his mouth as he did.

Even though night had not yet completely fallen, a sliver of moon shone, casting it's light across the clearing. Every-cat (Except for the ones on night duty) were in their dens trying to get as much rest as possible.

"Exactly," One-Eye meowed. "We'll meet the others there." He pointed with a paw at a patch where Steelstar had drawn something earlier. "And we can attack RiverClan from here. I've lived there before remember, I know they never post cats on guard here. Besides, if we attack during the day, after sun-high, we'll have the element of surprise and be able to see our way around."

"Finally," Steelstar breathed audible enough just for the apprentices to barely hear, "I'll have my vengeance on RiverClan."

"We better get going." Redpaw meowed quietly. "It looks like they're planning for tomorrow."

One-Eye abruptly looked up from where he had been staring in the dirt and glanced up at the apprentices with a shocked look of surprise. Steelstar followed One-Eye's gaze. "What are you three doing out here? He asked calmly.

"W-we were just getting some leaves for my nest." Bravepaw stuttered.

"Ah, of course." Steelstar smiled. "Carry on. I want you all to be as rested as possible for our big day tomorrow. I'm counting on you all for help."

Bravepaw felt his fur tingle with pride. _Steelstar is counting on us to avenge Bladestar! I won't let him down._

"We'll go right to sleep as soon as we're done!" Willowpaw meowed.

"Good." Steelstar nodded toward them and then turned back to One-Eye. "We'd better get some shut-eye too. It looks like those plans will work splendidly."

"Tomorrow then," One-Eye nodded. As he was about to leave, Steelstar called after him. "Tell Reno, and Flare the plans."

_So those must be the names of the other two rogues that I missed earlier. _Bravepaw thought.

Willowpaw glanced toward Bravepaw as they padded over to the leaves. "Wow, Steelstar really wants to make RiverClan pay for what they did to Bladestar!"

"Of course he does! We all do." Redpaw meowed "RiverClan will get what they deserve."

After gathering enough leaves for a nest, the three apprentices walked back into their den, being careful to keep their voices low so as not to wake Emerald or Sparrowpaw.

After they had piled the leaves together for Bravepaw to sleep on, Willowpaw immediately dove for her comfortable nest, as if she was afraid Emerald might want to steal it again.

"How's the nest feel?" Redpaw leaned in as he asked Bravepaw.

"A little itchy," Bravepaw meowed. "But it'll do 'till we can make other arrangements."

"Okay, Goodnight then." Redpaw snuggled into his nest, "Let's get some sleep."

"Goodnight!" Bravepaw called back softly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe I have to stay behind and guard camp," Sparrowpaw pouted, "while you all go off to attack RiverClan. It isn't fair."

The cats in the camp had been working none stop since sunup, preparing for the battle that would take place after mid-afternoon that day. The sun shone brightly as if it wasn't aware of the events that were going to happen later on.

"I'm sure Bladestar knows you want to avenge him just as much as every cat here," Redpaw meowed, trying to make her feel better. "After all, defending our camp is just as important as going off and fighting!"

"Yeah, and who would defend Briarnut and the kits?" Bravepaw added helpfully.

Sparrowpaw looked as if she didn't believe him, but at least had the common sense not to snap at them. "Thanks," She mumbled sarcastically.

Willowpaw gave her sister a comforting lick, "Velvetfoot is staying behind too, and she used to be the deputy!"

Emerald trotted up to the apprentices who were trying to cheer up Sparrowpaw and meowed. "Steel says we're ready to leave now. Go get in line." Not even waiting for them to reply, she padded off to stand next to One-Eye who was sitting behind Steelstar.

"Who does she think she is, the clan leader or something?!" Willowpaw exclaimed. "She doesn't get to tell us what to do!"

"She's just as old as us!" Redpaw added.

Bravepaw was starting to get a little annoyed too. However, he tried his best to look positive. "She probably just doesn't know how we do things around here." He offered lamely, trying to think of some reason why she could be such a pain in the tail.

Willowpaw opened her eyes wide, "Are you defending her?" She asked in horror. "What's your problem!?"

Bravepaw shook his head in astonishment. "I'm not _always_ defending her. I'm just trying to make them feel welcome like Steelstar said!"

She protested. "You'd do anything she asks of you!"

"Don't be mouse-brained, Willowpaw." Bravepaw realized a second too late he had said the wrong thing.

"So I'm mouse-brained now am I?"

"You know that's not what I meant." Bravepaw added quickly.

"Okay, well I'm going to go and defend the cats I actually care about! Not just some new she-cat that thinks she knows everything!" Willowpaw quickly stomped off, leaving the three looking at each other with confusion and dismay.

"I guess we'd better go." Redpaw meowed, trying to lighten the situation. "They're all ready."

Bravepaw followed Redpaw, too stunned to even reply. _Hmph! If Willowpaw thinks I'm only allowed to talk_ _to the new cats if she says I can, then she's got a surprise coming! I don't care what she says. I'm not always defending Emerald! And If I do, it's only because we're supposed to! _

Bravepaw inwardly sighed. _I don't want to go into the battle with RiverClan with Willowpaw being mad at me…_

**Author note/ Thanks everyone for reading! I hope u liked this chapter!:) **


	31. Chapter 30

**Author note/ Hey! So I put the author note up here today;) I'm really excited to see what u guys think of this chapter! **_**The Strength of the Clan**_** is coming to a close! This plot line is reaching its climax, so I hope u enjoy reading it!:)**

**EDGECLAW'S GROUP**

The moon shone down brightly as a few stars started making their appearance in the slowly darkening evening sky. Edgeclaw, along with the others with him, were waiting in a musty alley where they were supposed to meet with Blood-Eye. They had agreed on it because it was exactly halfway between Siage's home and Blood-Eye's dwelling.

"What could be taking him so long?" Owlclaw asked, looking down toward the entrance to the alley.

There was only one way in because the other end of the alley stopped at a cold brick wall, cutting off any means of going further. There was a taller building to the left, with a small balcony not for above them, and an abandoned flower pot that had been cracked seasons ago at its base.

"They're probably just trying to intimidate us by making us wait." Splinter replied. "They'll be here."

Berrybranch stood beside Edgeclaw who had been quiet this whole time as they waited.

"You don't have to do this you know?" She meowed anxiously. "We can do something else. Maybe we can try to reason with them again."

Edgeclaw lowered his head as he shook it slowly. "We already tried that, remember? This is the only way Blood-Eye will ever learn to leave other cats alone."

"We'll all be here, right behind you." Berrybranch blinked slowly. "Don't do this if you don't want to, it's not worth risking your life over."

"Well I didn't plan on losing!" Edgeclaw tried to laugh but his throat was so dry it came out more as a choking sound.

After a quiet pause the two just sat there, shoulder to shoulder, enjoying the comforting presence of one another.

Kickleg nudged Saige, "Are you sure there aren't any more of your friends that wouldn't mind showing up in case something happens?" He asked.

Saige looked at the three neighboring cats that she and Charles had managed to persuade to join them. "They might not look as tough as some of Blood-Eye's rogues," She meowed. "But they have something to fight for; their homes. They will fight to the end if it comes to that."

"The other cats we asked were still too scared," Charles added. "They said they wanted to help, but they couldn't risk it."

"Pfft! _They're _too scared," Kickleg muttered. "What about us?"

Saige and her mate Charles grinned.

Toward the back of the group of cats, Owlclaw was raking his claws in the dirt, trying to keep his nerves from getting the best of him.

"You nervous?"

Owlclaw jumped with surprise, he had been so intent on his own paws he hadn't heard Splinter pad up beside him. "Oh, no, I'm just trying to keep myself busy." He lied.

Splinter chuckled, her black pelt blending in with the night darkness. "It's okay to be scared," She chuckled. "In fact, I'd say there was something wrong with you if you weren't!"

"Really?" Owlclaw asked hopefully.

"Sure," Splinter meowed. "I can remember _my _first fight. I thought I was going to high-tail and run away."

Owlclaw looked back down at his paws, "But you didn't did you, because you're brave."

Splinter's meow softened, "No. That's not why."

Owlclaw brought his head back up and looked her in her blue eyes as she continued. "I stayed, because I had a little brother who needed me. I would never let anything bad happen to him; that I would always take care of him. Even if I was so scared I could barely move one paw in front of the other."

Owlclaw wondered how long Splinter had kept silent about her painful past.

"Was your brother okay?"

Splinter let out a sigh. "We were both okay, that day we managed to pull out together and survive. Although at the time I didn't think we would. That's why I know you're going to do just fine, Owlclaw, you know, you're braver than you think you are." She turned to look into the darkness, with a far-away look in her eyes. "You remind me of my brother so much."

Owlclaw rubbed his head slowly on the older she-cats shoulder and felt her flinch for a second but then relax as he stayed beside her. He didn't want to ask any more questions that might bring back any more unpleasant memories. "I'll take care of you, Splinter. You won't need to fight by yourself anymore. You can come home with us to Thunderclan when this is over."

Splinter purred. "You know, you're going to be alright, Owlclaw."

All of the cats suddenly glanced up as a loud yowl rang through the air. Blood-Eye ran at the head of his group of rogues with Scarflank right beside him as they crashed into the alley, howling loudly.

Edgeclaw felt an icy wind tear through his heart. Blood-Eye had brought an impressive amount of cats with him. There were at least twenty of them!

Blood-Eye signaled with his tail for silence from his group of rogues, and immediately an eerie silence fell.

Blood-Eye's grin showed evilly in the night darkness. "You still willing to die for some weak cats you barely know, and who'll never be able to repay you, Edgeclaw?"

Edgeclaw could tell Saige and Charles were remembering all the things he had ever done to hurt them, but they were not willing to back down none the less.

Saige brought her head up and looked defiantly at Blood-Eye, even though she felt numb with fear. "We're not scared of you, Blood-Eye. I'm ready to finish this once and for all."

Blood-Eye simply looked at Saige but decided to ignore her comment altogether and instead tilted his head slightly as he waited for Edgeclaw to answer.

"I'm willing to die to keep good cats from being overrun by bullies like you," Every-cat was attentive as Edgeclaw spoke calmly with an air of authority, "and who try to instill fear into innocent cats' lives."

Blood-Eye threw his head back in a deep laugh. "Nobly said there, Edgeclaw! You know, it's too bad I'm going to have to kill you, I could've really used a cat like you with your gumption in my group." He drew his lips back in a snarl. "Let's finish this."

Edgeclaw gave a long glance at all the cats that had come behind him for support. He knew they would be with him till the bitter end if it came to that. All of them he would gladly die for, but that couldn't be the case today, not of they were to live in freedom.

_StarClan give me courage. _Edgeclaw thought.

The cats from both groups made a circle around the two leaders as they slowly padded around each snarling, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Remember, this fight is to the death," Scarflank meowed, "Ready…Now!"

Before the final word, Blood-Eye lunged at Edgeclaw, using the advantage of his larger size as he barged into Edgeclaw, momentarily winding him.

Edgeclaw lashed out in a series of blows, trying to recover as the roar pounded in his ears. Finally finding his footing he was able to land a long scratch across the side of Blood-Eye's face which drew a dark color of blood.

The cats watching started yowling encouragement to their own leaders.

"Get em', Blood-Eye." Scraflank yelled.

"You got this, Edgeclaw! You can do it!"

Berrybranch saw Edgeclaw receive a nasty bite from his attacker and had to stop herself from charging in to help him. _I don't know how I'd live if something happened to Edgeclaw! _She thought. _How could I have been so blind to him for so long! What if I never get the chance to tell him how I feel!_

Blood-Eye's blows were backed with his powerful brunt force. Edgeclaw tried to use his size against him by being lighter on his feet and dodging, but if he miss-stepped he would be too winded to dodge away if Blood-Eye tried to deliver a crushing counter-attack.

"You fight well for a cat with little sense." Blood-Eye sneered.

Edgeclaw huffed trying to catch his breath. "And you're strong for a cat that only picks on those who are weaker than himself."

Both of the bloodied and bruised cats hissed and leapt, continued their fight.

Blood-Eye delivered a painful cuff to Edgeclaw's head. As Edgeclaw took a step back, trying to clear his vision, he felt long claws rake down his back and Blood-Eye's paws pinning him down.

The world seemed to sway before Edgeclaw's eyes and the yelling voices around him dimmed.

Memories started flooding back to him flashing before him, of their journey here, Saige's family, and most of all at his life back in ThunderClan.

_Bravepaw!_


	32. Chapter 31

**EDGECLAW'S GROUP: TWO-LEG PLACE**

Suddenly with a burst of strength and the drive to survive, Edgeclaw reared off from his front paws with a grunt and rolled swiftly away from Blood-Eye's wicked claws.

Blood-Eye, stunned by the outburst, barely had time to struggle to his paws as Edgeclaw jumped onto his back, dug his claws in and bit him deeply in the neck. Edgeclaw could feel Blood-Eye trying to shake him off, but Edgeclaw only dug his claws in all the deeper as he could feel Blood-Eye weakening.

"Stop," Scarflank yelled, "You're killing him!"

Feeling Blood-Eye start to go limp as he dropped back onto his two back paws, Edgeclaw released his hold on him and stood up panting and shaking, blood matting his fur.

Blood-Eye stood up shakily as he took deep shallow breaths. Then looking at Scarflank he raised his tail and whispered something inaudible in her ear.

Scarflank nodded, dropped her head back and yowled loudly to the other rogues. "Atttaaccckkkkk!"

The rogues bared their teeth and let out battle-crazed howls for blood and ran forward in a wave of claws and fur.

Saige, taking in the situation, called her own battle cry and rallied the others. "Chaarrrggge!"

Edgeclaw barely had time to blink or to realize what was even happening before Blood-Eye's rogues charged toward him and the others, and moments later, they were lost as the two waves of cast crashed into each other in battle.

Blood-Eye looked over at Edgeclaw who was still stunned with confusion and the rogue leader made a giant leap onto him.

"Let's finish this!" Blood-Eye cried mid-leap.

Edgeclaw's warrior reflexes came kicking back into him as he side-stepped Blood-Eye's lunge. Unfortunately, he hadn't been quick enough and was still caught sharply by one of the massive claws that had managed to slash out at him.

Edgeclaw screeched as the pain shot through him and he lashed out, tearing the flesh on Blood-Eye's shoulder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the battle turned into a bloody rage, Owlclaw felt cold fear tickle his spine. _This isn't how it's supposed to happen!_

He turned and looked to see Berrybranch immediately hiss and fling herself at a large calico tom and began fighting, using lightning speed tactics to her own advantage.

To his left, Saige and Charles were working together, the two of them against three rogues.

"Help!"

Noticing for the first time that Cedar was calling out in pain not far from him, Owlclaw glanced around until he saw him. Cedar's face was being pressed into the dirt by his attacker, a skinny she-cat. Owlclaw forced his paws to move. "Hang on, Cedar!"

Taking a running start through the throng of fighting cats, Owclaw reached Cedar and the she-cat who had him pinned down. Grabbing her tail in his mouth, he bit down hard. The she-cat screamed in agony. "I'll get you for that." She hissed as she tried to yank free, causing blood to sprinkle.

Startled, Owlclaw stared back with fear plain in his face, but the she-cat didn't have time to take another step before Cedar had her full attention by turning around and taking a clump full of fur from her right shoulder with a screech of anger.

Breathing shakily, Owlclaw dodged as a tom came up from behind him and cuffed the side of his head roughly. Scarflank ran up to join the tom, the two of them pushing him further into a corner.

_I can't do this! _Owlcaw thought, _there is no way out!_

Scarflank bared her lips back in a snarl and hissed as she waited for Owlclaw to accidently expose his neck for her make the killing blow. She found the perfect opportunity when Owlclaw tried using his paws to shield himself from the other rogue and turned his head to the side, completely leaving his neck unprotected.

Scarflank tensed her shoulders and pushed off in a leap, only to be stopped halfway through the air as Splinter intercepted her and the two rolled over in a pile of fur.

_Splinter! _Owlclaw looked as Splinter and Scarflank lashed out and bit each other as they continued rolling. _I need to help her!_

Just then he was knocked flat by the rogue he had been fighting with earlier. Quickly darting out from beneath his attacker, he came from behind him and bit into the back of the rogue's neck, chomping down with all the force he could.

The rogue screeched, feeling the razor sharp teeth sink into him, then after shaking Owlclaw off, he fled.

Owlclaw heaved as he shakily got to his paws. _Splinter! _He turned his head abruptly, looking for the old she-cat. _Where are you!_ His paws went numb as he saw the dead body of Scarflank resting on top of Splinters black pelt.

_No…_Owlclaw shook his head, swallowing hard, _No it can't be…_

The other cats' fighting had been pushed over toward one of the alley walls so no-cat blocked him as he ran over to Splinter's body. Placing his paws on Scarflank he pushed the dead rogue off of Splinter.

A struggling breath came from Splinter as the corpse was heaved off.

"Splinter! Oh, Splinter you're alive!"

"Heh, not for long I'm afraid," Splinter gave a weak grin, followed by a gurgling cough. "Though I'm glad you're with me, Owlclaw."

Owlclaw started gently licking Splinter's wounds. "Oh, no you're not! I'll go get help."

"Wait…" Splinter meowed shallowly. "It won't do any good…" She glanced down at her lungs as she continued. "I felt it… that cat crushed something… right here. There's nothing no cat can do for me now."

"But Berrybranch is great with herbs." Owclaw insisted, trying desperately to keep hope. "She'll be able to fix you."

Splinter fixed her dim eyes on him. "No…Owlclaw…not this time."

"B-but, you were supposed to come back with us." Owlclaw protested, not willing to accept fate. "I was going to be your family."

"You are, Owlclaw. I've always thought of you as my own, since the first day I met you." Splinter meowed with great difficulty.

Owlclaw's shoulders sagged and slowly started shaking. "But I need you still."

Splinter looked lovingly at Owlclaw. "You don't need me…You're going to continue to be a great warrior… "Splinter coughed. "No, Owlclaw, you didn't need me at all…I was the one who needed you…"

Overwhelmed with emotion, Owlclaw lay his head on Splinters shoulder and stayed there until her eyes glazed over and her spirit passed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Edgeclaw, worn out from fighting with Blood-Eye, dodged one of the lighter blows from his opponent. _I'm not going to last much longer. _Edgeclaw panicked to himself.

Finally, seeing Blood-Eye stagger, he noticed the wound bleeding from his neck where he had bitten the rogue leader earlier. _I've got to do this! Or all of this will have been for nothing!_

"Do you yield, Blood-Eye?" Edgeclaw asked.

Blood-Eye spat, "Never!"

With one final charge the two toms locked claws and started rolling on top of one another on the hard ground. Edgeclaw lashed out. _This is it… I failed. _One last glimmer of hope flickered in his chest. _I can do one last blow… for Bravepaw!_

With one more burst of strength, Edgeclaw swung himself on top of Blood-Eye and slashed both of his claws across his windpipe. The large tom gurgled once and froze. He rolled over…dead.

Edgeclaw lay unmoving beside him, too weak to get up.

Cries and shrieks rang through the air as all of the rogues saw their dead leader.

"He killed Blood-Eye!" a voice yelled out.

"We better make a run for it!"

The distant sound of fleeing cats was the last thing Edgeclaw heard, before he was plunged into darkness.

000000000000000

Edgeclaw was awoken to soothing licks from Berrybranch as she cleaned his wounds.

His eyes faintly flickered open. "Is everyone okay?" He meowed weakly.

Berrybranch looked down into Edgeclaw's face and breathed a short sigh, relieved he was back to consciousness.

"Where are the others?" Edgeclaw tried to rise but collapsed back down from sheer exhaustion. "Did anyone get badly hurt?"

Berrybranch continued licking. "You need to rest."

Saige was a couple tail-lengths away. She padded up once she saw Edgeclaw waking up. "You had us worried there for a while, Edgeclaw."

Saige had a couple of deep bite marks and was missing clumps of fur along her back, but the wounds were nothing that wouldn't be healed with time. She took a deep breath before as she looked around at the remains of the battle. "It's really over now. We're safe."

Edgeclaw pricked his ears as he heard a low moan of grief coming from behind him. Struggling, he turned his head toward the sound and knew in an instant that the cry had been from Owlclaw. There he lay, still beside the dead body of Splinter, his nose pressed in her fur.

"Yes," Edgeclaw noted the still form of Blood-Eye not far from where they had started battling. "Blood-Eye and his rogues will never harm you again…" He took a deep breath. "We will never forget the cats that fought with us, especially Splinter… She truly was a warrior."

Saige nodded solemnly as she leaned onto Charles who joined her where she was standing.

"We need to get back to your camp and sit vigil with Splinter's body before we bury her." Edgeclaw meowed to Saige. "It's time we get ready to go home."

**Author note/ Hope u all liked this chapter! So of course…. Edgeclaw didn't die;) But were u surprised/sad when Splinter died? I was! (Well not surprised but sad) XD**


	33. Chapter 32

**EDGECLAW'S GROUP**

Days had passed since the fight with Blood-Eye. The burial for Splinter had taken place, and wounds (both physically and mentally) were on their slow road to recovering.

The air was cool in Saige's family den. Edgeclaw sleepily opened his eyes as he felt a soft tugging on his tail.

"Shh! Berrybranch said not wake him up!"

Pebble gently pounced on his sister Iris who had Edgeclaw's tail held firmly in her mouth.

"But I want him to come and play with me." Iris whined. "Besides, it'll be noon-high by the time he finally wakes up!"

Edgeclaw turned his slowly toward Iris who had her back toward him as she argued loudly with her brother.

"I got ya!" Edgeclaw swung his right paw softly and scooped Iris as she tumbled swiftly to the floor.

"You're awake!" Pebble eyes brightened. "I told Iris to let you sleep." He glared in her direction.

Iris rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue back at him.

Berrybranch padded from the other end of the den where she had been talking with Saige. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a kit." His eyes danced playfully.

Berrybranch smiled. "I wanted you to get as much sleep as possible. You've been working so much lately."

Edgeclaw couldn't believe that the day after the battle, while he and Berrybranch had been alone patrolling, she had told him that she cared for him. His heart felt light as a bird at her words, he didn't know if he would've had the courage to say how he felt if she hadn't told him her feelings first.

Kickleg, Owlclaw, Cedar, and Charles entered the den, blocking the light coming from the entrance slightly as they returned from a morning hunting patrol, their jaws full of prey they had caught.

Charles' face beamed proudly as they set down their catches. "Blood-Eye's rogues must've left for good and moved on to easier hunting grounds. There wasn't a sign of them."

"This place has plenty of prey now that they're gone." Cedar agreed.

Edgeclaw was pleased to see that Owlclaw had picked a plump mouse from the pile and sat down beside the kit, Pebble, munching happily.

It had been a busy day after Splinter's death, when Owlclaw wouldn't even so much as look at prey, let alone eat. But now, Owlclaw had come to realize that Splinter's time had been over, she was ready to go. He was only glad to have known her as long as he did. There was still one thing that bothered him though. Had Splinter made it to StarClan? He wasn't sure if a loner had ever gone to StarClan before or if Splinter had even believed in them.

Edgeclaw looked around calmly as the cats happily ate in silence. He cleared his throat and the cats turned their eyes toward him. "Charles is right, prey is plenty. Blood-Eye's rogues will never harm you again." Pausing he gazed at Berrybranch. "I think it's time we went home."

The Clan cats nodded slowly at his words. They weren't need here anymore. Saige and her family would be safe. And they missed their fellow clanmates back at ThunderClan.

"You will always be welcome here, as long as you like." Saige's meow was full of meaning. "You could stay longer if you like, rest up a bit more." She added hopeful.

Edgeclaw dipped his head. "Thank you. But I think we need to go back to ThunderClan. It's where we belong… just as you belong here with your family."

Iris suddenly scampered over to Owlclaw's paws. "But I don't want you to leave." She pleaded.

"Why do you have to go? Why don't you just stay with us?" Pebble asked, his face looking uncertain. Why they would want to leave? Didn't they like them?

Edgeclaw rested his tail on Pebble's shoulder. "Because we already have a home back from where we came from, we have cats that miss us and we miss them too."

Edgeclaw's mind flew back to Bravepaw. _Would things be the same as they had been before he left?_

Pebble bit his lower lip, trying not to show his disappointment. "We understand… Don't we Iris?" He asked.

Iris nodded. "We'll miss you."

Edgeclaw ruffled the fur on top of Pebble's head. "We'll miss you too, you little mouse-brains."

"We'll see you off." Charles offered.

"We would like that." Berrybranch answered.

"When were you thinking of leaving?" Kickleg asked licking his shoulder.

Edgeclaw glanced sideways at him. "I was thinking right now…"

Kickleg stopped mid-lick. "Oh." Then bending down he picked up a thrush. "Well I better eat up then. It's quite a little journey back you know?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edgeclaw and the group had stopped just on the outskirts of the city. They had already said their goodbyes to Pebble, Iris, and Cedar, who had stayed to watch the kits.

"We really appreciate you two seeing us off like this." Berrybranch looked back at Charles and Saige.

Saige scoffed. "We couldn't have you leave without a proper goodbye! It's the least we could do."

After a brief silence, Charles spoke. "We'll never forget what you did for us, for my family."

"We were happy to." Edgeclaw meowed. "Hopefully we'll meet again someday."

"I hope so." Saige agreed. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask us. You'll always have friends if you're ever in the area."

One by one the cats from Thunderclan met Saige and Charles and touched their noses to each other's shoulders.

"Give Bladestar our thanks for allowing you to come and help us. Tell him I love him and I wish things had been different… that somehow, we could've stayed together and I didn't have to leave." Saige meowed as she finished saying farewell to Owlclaw.

Just then Charles leaned in closer beside her and she felt comfort against the cat that had always been there for her, and who always would be. "And tell him that I'm happy here now, with my own family, and that I know now I made the right choice. This is where I belong."

Edgeclaw nodded. "I'll give him the message. I'm sure he feels the same."

Saige looked into his eyes. "I hope so."

With that the cats turned to leave as they set out across the plain in the direction of ThunderClan.

"Goodbye!"

"Keep an eye on those kits of yours!" Kickleg called. "Don't let them forget us."

"We won't!" They yowled back. "Safe travels!"

As their voices faded off and each turned down their own paths, Edgeclaw couldn't help think of how different things were from when they started. Owlclaw had grown up, he wasn't the same inexperienced warrior he had been when they set off, now he strolled along confidently, head high.

Kickleg was kinder, more aware that there were other cats out there struggling more than himself.

And for Edgeclaw… well he couldn't name how many ways he had changed since they had started, having to learn to believe in himself and most importantly, had Berrybranch at his side. Now she was his mate. There had been hard times on the journey, but over all things had changed for them.

"Owlclaw, do you always have to walk so slow!" Kickleg complained.

Edgeclaw chuckled to himself. _Well some things never change I guess. I just hope things will be the same when we return back home to ThunderClan._

**Author note/ Well it's kinda sad that they're leaving, but they couldn't stay there forever! Anyways, I hope u guys liked this chapter! **


	34. Chapter 33

**CLAN'S TERRITORY**

Bravepaw felt the sharp sting of pain as a Riverclan warrior swiped her claws quickly across his muzzle.

The plan for the attack hadn't worked out as planned. They had come face to face with a RiverClan patrol before the ThunderClan cats had even reached the enemy camp. But Steelstar hadn't let that set them back. He had dropped his head back and yowled that RiverClan could pay for what they had done, it didn't matter where. At first they had greatly outnumbered the RiverClan warriors. They had met up with some rogues Steelstar had said would help them in the battle, which had boosted their numbers greatly. Steelstar had seen a young RiverClan apprentice dash away when the fighting had begun, but had ordered no cat to follow her. "She'll bring the rest of her Clan here for help. She'll bring them to us." Steelstar had meowed. Bravepaw couldn't help think how Steelstar couldn't have been more right, the apprentice had definitely brought help. Loads. Bravepaw had forgotten just how many RiveClan cats there actually were.

The large Riverclan she-cat, after scratching Bravepaw, tried to knock him off his paws as he reared back in anguish. But the she-cat had misjudged her footing and fell just short of Bravepaw. Quickly he seized his opportunity and gave a swift bite to her shoulder. Before the she-cat had time to retaliate, two rogues – one which Bravepaw recognized to be One-Eye and the other as one they had met up with earlier before coming – attacked. The two of them in a series of battle moves took over and started forcing the RiverClan she-cat back.

Not far off, Steelstar was locked in battle with the RiverClan leader, Crimsonstar.

"I'm telling you, we had nothing to do with Bladestar's death!" Crimsonstar tried to argue before she had to duck again to dodge a blow from Steelstar.

Steelstar's eyes burned with a hate as he narrowed his eyes, staring at the RiverClan leader. Crimsonstar was not a large cat, but she had learned to defend herself by using other strengths rather than size. She hadn't wanted to fight ThunderClan, there was no reason to. But all the same, if her Clan was in danger she wouldn't give up without a fight. Crimsonstar moved her paws like lightning and caught Steelstar's ear, ripping a chunk of flesh off.

Using brunt force, Steelstar shoved off with his back paws and knocked the RiverClan leader flat. Then opening his jaws, he dug his teeth deep into her neck. He felt Crimsonstar's body freeze and then jerk as her eyes rolled back and closed.

Steelstar stepped back and waited. He had taken one of Crimsonstar's lives. Feeling satisfaction run through his paws he meowed. "This is only the beginning of what I plan to do to destroy you and your precious Clans. You'll be lucky if you live to regret the day you and that ThunderClan leader banished my parents, and made my life miserable from the moment I was born." He spat.

Not a single cat had witnessed the confession that had taken place. Each was too busy fighting his or her own battles to even realize what had taken place.

Bravepaw panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. He looked around at the fighting cats and realized that ThunderClan and their rogue allies were winning most of the battle. Suddenly Bravepaw heard a scream and jerked his head toward the sound. It had been Willowpaw, she was pinned down by a dark grey looking tom, who was about to slash his long deep claws across her throat.

"I'm coming Willowpaw!" Bravepaw felt his heart pounding as he charged over toward Willowpaw. Would he make it in time? He'd never forgive himself if – … He couldn't even finish the thought.

Making a leap through the air, Bravepaw came down hard on the dark grey tom and sunk his claws into his back as he held on for dear life. The tom reared back as he yelped painfully. Bravepaw felt himself swaying as he felt his grip slipping from the tom's back. Suddenly the tom leaned all the way back and came crashing with a thud right on Bravepaw.

Bravepaw felt the wind knocked out of him as he struggled to get back to his feet.

The grey RiverClam warrior turned, growling as he got to his feet, but didn't have time to take one pace before Willowpaw had recovered and bit the tip of his tail.

The grey tom yowled and then stepped back as he heard the RiverClan deputy's yowl.

"Retreat, RiverClan warriors, retreat back to camp!"

Bravepaw recognized the RiverClan medicine cat, Glossfur, from previous Gatherings. She was helping Crimsonstar who was leaning on her as they quickly tried padding away toward the direction of their camp.

"Thanks," Willowpaw panted shallowly as she looked down at her paws.

"Are you okay?" Bravepaw went over and padded around her, making sure. "That was pretty close."

Willowpaw looked up and her eyes were filled with deep remorse. "I'm sorry, Bravepaw."

"For what?" Bravepaw asked.

"For earlier when I accused you of being more loyal to the new rogues than to your Clan, it wasn't true… I only said that because I was upset… Will you forgive me?"

Bravepaw licked his shoulder fur bashfully. "Of course, Willowpaw. I can understand that you were upset."

"It was mouse-brained of me…" Willowpaw continued, "You were doing nothing wrong, you were just obeying our leader."

Bravepaw glanced back at her. "Well maybe we were both a little mouse-brained."

"Maybe," Willowpaw laughed, "I'm glad we're back to being friends."

"Me too."

A few of the rogues that Steelstar had brought continued chasing the retreating cats as the fled.

Emerald and One-Eye watched, panting as they caught their breath.

"That is enough, for now." Steelstar ordered, as the rogues returned back to him. "We need to go back to ThunderClan and have Elmfur see to the wounds."

Redpaw trotted over as Bravepaw and Willowpaw fell into line as Steelstar lead the cats back.

"Did you see me stand up to that huge she-cat?" Redpaw asked. "I'm surprised she is even called a cat! She was more like the size of a badger!"

Bravepaw gave a meowr of amusement. "Well she must've had the brain of a fly to go up against such a strong warrior like you!"

Redpaw gently punched Bravepaw in the shoulder. "Alright now, don't make me have to flatten you." He teased.

Bravepaw jumped back. "Oh please, mighty warrior! Don't flatten me!"

Redpaw lifted his head high as if considering how to answer. "I will spare you this time, only if you agree to do my share of tick duty for the elders tomorrow."

"Oh yes, of course, whatever you say!" Bravepaw bowed, laughing.

The trio stopped mid conversation as Emerald trotted up beside them. "Make sure to ask Elmfur if she needs any help as soon as we get back to camp. She's going to be pretty busy." Turning, she quickly paced up to where she fell in beside One-Eye.

"Oh yeah, like she's concerned about Elmfur having too much work," Willowpaw rolled her eyes. "More like she just likes giving out orders so she can feel important!"

Redpaw nodded, "I know? She could at least ask us, being as she _is _our age!"

"Yeah, she's not even old enough to be giving us orders!" Willowpaw agreed.

Bravepaw looked up to where Emerald and One-Eye were following Steelstar. _I wonder why Emerald feels like she has to boss us around._ He shrugged. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered right now was the fact that Bladestar's murder was finally avenged. Bravepaw could just imagine the former ThunderClan leader gazing down with pride at their victory. He was probably relieved that he had left his Clan in safe paws with Steelstar as leader.

**Author note/ Hope u all liked this chapter! Have a lovely day!:)**


	35. Chapter 34

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

"What? Me?"

"Yes, Emerald, I need more poppyseeds." Elmfur instructed as she applied cobwebs to a nasty cut in Ashnose's leg.

"B-but what about Willowpaw or Redpaw," Emerald protested. "Why can't they go?"

"Because they're busy," Elmfur replied.

Bravepaw marveled at how Elmfur could keep so patient even in the midst of running from place to place, tending other injured cats while listening to Emerald complain in her ear.

"Fine," Emerald meowed, "Come on, Bravepaw. You're not doing anything. Come help me."

Bravepaw had to bite his lip from replying with a nasty comment. _It wouldn't do any good anyways, _he thought.

Once they left the camp, Emerald started thundering off in the direction of Windclan border.

"Emerald," Bravepaw grinned as he said, "Elmfur said the poppyseeds were this way." He motioned in the opposite direction.

"Oh right, of course." Emerald said, "I knew that."

They padded on in silence for a short while before Bravepaw decided to break the awkward silence and ask a question. "So…how long have you known Steelstar?"

He saw Emerald hesitate as if she was uncertain about how to reply. "Ever since I was a kit actually … Although One-Eye has been the one who's really looked out for me."

Bravepaw was surprised at the emotion in her meow when she had said the last part.

"What about you?" Emerald asked suddenly. "I've heard you weren't always a ThunderClan cat."

"Who told you that?" Bravepaw tilted his head, confused.

Of course it wasn't like it was a secret. All the ThunderClan cats knew that Edgeclaw had found him as a kit outside of camp and had brought him back and had raised him as his own. But it had been so long since any-cat had even mentioned it. It sounded strange for him to think of never being a part of ThunderClan.

Emerald stuttered. "Oh, er… Redpaw told me."

Bravepaw brushed off the awkwardness and continued, "Yes, Edgeclaw found me as a kit and brought me back to camp and raised me as if I was his own kit."

"Who's Edgeclaw?" Emerald asked.

Bravepaw couldn't believe Emerald didn't know who Edgeclaw was. "Oh … I guess you wouldn't know him. He and some of the others left a while back to help Bladestar's sister with a problem her family was having with some rogues."

"Oh I see…" Emerald meowed.

"You would love him if you met him." Bravepaw started to ramble. "He's the strongest, wisest, kindest, warrior you'll ever meet!"

Emerald's green eyes sparkled as she giggled.

"Oh, sorry if I'm going on and on," Bravepaw looked at her. "It's just that he's been gone for so long … Sometimes I wonder if something happened to them…"

Emerald smiled softly. "You must miss him a lot."

Bravepaw tried to keep his eyes from bulging with shock. _Emerald is actually being nice for a change!_

"Yeah, I do…He's like a father to me." Bravepaw meowed.

Emerald nodded. "I can understand that. I never got to meet my parents either."

Bravepaw was about to question what happened to them, but changed his mind as a deep look of sorrow flashed through Emerald's eyes.

_It must be very painful for her, _Bravepaw thought.

"These look like the plants she showed us." Emerald suddenly veered off to the side as she caught sight of the poppyseeds.

They each grabbed a mouthful, trying to carry as much as possible as they padded back to camp in silence, each with their own thoughts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

"Battle training so soon?"

Yesterday had been cloudy with a slight drizzle of rain, which had given every-cat a chance to rest after the previous battle with RiverClan. But today, the sun was shining brightly and vibrant bluebird was singing its morning song as it awoke to another day.

"Yeah," Redpaw meowed as he pranced into the Apprentices' Den. "Steelstar said all the apprentices were to meet at the Training Hollow, right away."

The apprentices all got groggily to their paws and began to lick down their ruffled fur.

"I remember when I was excited to do battle training." Willowpaw complained.

Sparrowpaw nodded her head in agreement. "I can't believe Steelstar wants us to practice already. You're not even fully healed." Sparrowpaw pointed a paw at a deep scratch down Willowpaw's flank.

"I'll be alright." Willowpaw replied. "I'll just have to take it a little easier today."

"Where's Grayleaf?" Bravepaw asked. "I heard she's supposed to go on a hunting patrol. Isn't she supposed to be mentoring me for battle practice?"

Redpaw swung at a mosquito that flew by. "Apparently Steelstar says the other cats are too busy and he's going to watch us practice himself."

All of the apprentices looked at each other, surprise clear on their faces.

"But what about all of his rogues that have been with us since the battle? They're not doing anything except lying around!" Bravepaw still couldn't believe how many rogues they had in the camp. Steelstar had said he wanted to try to be as noble as Bladestar and give these cats a chance at a new way of life just as Bladestar had done for him.

Redpaw shrugged. "You know what Steelstar says, they're still recovering."

"Oh well," Willowpaw meowed. "A little practice will be good for us anyway."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Steelstar stood on top of a fallen tree by the hollow. "That was very good, Bravepaw and Redpaw." Steelstar meowed loudly, "We'll make Warriors out of you yet!"

The two of them looked at each other and smiled._ Steelstar seems really impressed with our progress! _Bravepaw thought.

"Alright now," Steelstar's ears twitched, "Willowpaw and Emerald will have a turn."

Willowpaw glanced at Emerald only to see the same surprise reflected in her face as her own.

"Well…" Steelstar meowed. "I'm waiting."

Hesitantly the two she-cats padded to the place Bravepaw and Redpaw had just finished practicing.

"Alright, what moves do you want us to use?" Willowpaw asked Steelstar.

"Oh whatever you like, Willowpaw," Steelstar flicked his tail. "It doesn't matter to me, but this time you will both be fighting with your claws unsheathed."

Willowpaw gave a quiet gasp. "But that's not how we do – "

Steelstar quickly interrupted her. "I saw how you fought at the battle with RiverClan, Willowpaw, and I believe fighting with your claws unsheathed will help you to learn quicker, that you can't always expect other cats to save your tail."

"But she's not fully recovered from her injuries yet." Bravepaw interjected.

Steelstar fixed his gaze on Bravepaw intently. "I'm leader here, Bravepaw, I think I know when a cat is ready to fight or not."

"Steelstar, I don't know if – " Emerald started to try object but was cut short as Steelstar suddenly turned his frosty glare from Bravepaw to her. "Just start," he ordered.

Willowpaw gulped and then lifted her chin. "Okay. I'm ready." She meowed.

Emerald glanced from Bravepaw to Willowpaw, uncomfortable with the whole task.

The two she-cats started circling each other, waiting for the other to start.

"Oh come on." Steelstar ordered. "We can't be out here all day. You're opponent in battle certainly won't wait for you to prance around him."

Willowpaw took the first swipe at Emerald, but it was obvious that Emerald was the more experienced fighter as she easily side-stepped her blow and retaliated with a couple of light blows.

"Come on, Emerald…I know you can do better than that. Stop taking it so easy on her." Steelstar hissed.

Emerald took a step forward, afraid to do anything that would anger Steelstar.

"It's okay." Willowpaw meowed. "You don't have to take it easy on me."

As both cats reared and locked claws, the onlookers stared with wide eyes.

_How long is Steel going to let this go on?! _Bravepaw thought.

Willowpaw was panting hard, the scratch on her flank re-opened in the heat of the practice battle. Swiftly Emerald bulled Willowpaw over and pinned her to the ground as she struggled to get up. Emerald's bared her teeth and leaned her jaws closer to Willowpaw's shoulder.

"Just give up!" Emerald whispered.

Willowpaw realized that winning was impossible and that defeat was the only way out. This wasn't a real battle and she didn't need to get hurt or hurt another cat that was in her Clan.

"I yield!" Willowpaw yelped.

Steelstar looked down with mild disgust from his perch. "It's obvious you'll have to practice much more, Willowpaw. We can't have any cat in this Clan that can't pull their own weight." As he turned to leave he announced. "That's enough for now."

Bravepaw rushed to Willowpaw's side as she limped forward. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She answered quietly.

Bravepaw looked with contempt as Steelstar padded off. _That wasn't a fair practice. Maybe Steelstar is taken this battle with RiverClan a little too far._

**Author note/ So Steelstar is letting a bit of his nasty side show in this chapter;) Hope u all liked this chapter!:)**


	36. Chapter 35

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

Bravepaw laid down a small pigeon onto the Freshkill pile that he and Grayleaf had caught during the morning hunting patrol. Hazelfur still to be getting used to her new role as deputy, and just to make sure they would have enough prey, she had decided to send the hunting patrol out an hour earlier than usual.

Bravepaw rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Elmfur padded over to him from where he stood beside the prey heap and tossed a plump thrush out with her paw.

"Shinepelt's fever from her wound has finally gone down." Elmfur meowed excitedly. "I think she's through the worst of it!" Bending down, she picked the thrush up in her jaw and mumbled around it. "She says she's hungry."

Bravepaw noted the tired look in Elmfur's eyes and how thin she seemed to be getting. _She must barely be getting any sleep lately._

Bravepaw nodded and gave a small smile as Elmfur's face brightened as she shared the news with him. "That's great! If you need any help at all with anything I'd be glad to help." He offered.

"Why thank you, Bravepaw." Elmfur meowed. "But I'm hoping the worst of it is over. I'll call for you if I need anything." She then turned and trotted over to the direction of the Medicine Den.

Bravepaw turned his attention toward the Nursery as he heard excited squeals coming from outside it. Amberkit and Shadekit were having a badger ride on the back of their father, Sharp-Eye.

"When's it going to be our turn?" Scratchkit asked as he pulled his face into a long frown.

Sharp-Eye chuckled as he gently dropped to the ground and tilted sideways, causing Amberkit and Shadekit to tumble into a soft heap beside their littermates.

Briarnut slowly emerged from the entrance to the Nursery with Beekit slowly wobbling by her paws.

"I-is it safe?" He asked from behind large eyes.

"Yes, of course." Briarnut replied softly. "See? All you brothers and sisters are fine."

Cautiously Beekit sniffed around, then finally satisfied, took off in the direction of Sharp-Eye.

"Oh ho, what have we here?" Sharp-Eye gestured playfully to his small son, "Beekit is ready for his first badger ride it looks like."

"But I thought you said it was mine and Dewkit's turn?" Scratchkit asked, his lip beginning to quiver.

Bravepaw who had been witnessing the scene the whole time, quickly trotted over. "I can give you a badger ride if you like."

"Oh yes!" Dewkit exclaimed. "Can we, daddy, can we?" she asked.

Sharp-Eye nodded his head. "Of course you can! Bravepaw's an apprentice so he is much faster than me." His eyes twinkled with amusement.

Dropping down on all fours, Bravepaw tried not to wince as Dewkit and Scratchkit dug their tiny claws into his back as they scrambled up.

"I think I can fit another one up here." Bravepaw decided. "Why doesn't Amberkit ride with me too? That way, Beekit and Shadekit can ride with you and then every-kit gets a turn."

"Sure," Sharp-Eye agreed. "Make sure you kits hang on tight. Bravepaw and I can be some pretty wild badgers!

"Yippee!" Amberkit squealed.

"Don't be too rough dear!" Briarnut called from where she lay contentedly in the warm sun. "This is there first time out after all."

"We'll be as safe as a mother bear protecting her cubs!" Sharp-Eye winked at Bravepaw. "All right now, let's give these kits a real badger ride!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a full day of Clan chores, Bravepaw was ready to rest and enjoy his evening prey with Redpaw. The two of them settled down under one of the nearby Oak trees with their Freshkill.

The sun was slowly sinking behind the distant hill. Casting a warm glow of orange on all it touched, before the darkness would cover it up.

"There'll be a Moon Gathering tonight." Redpaw commented as he took a bite into the squirrel that he and Bravepaw were sharing. "Too bad Steelstar says we're not going."

"I know…" Bravepaw stared off in the direction of the sunset. "Although it's not like we're going to be the only cats missing it. Steelstar said no cat was going."

Steelstar had decided that there was no reason for them to go to a Gathering tonight. They were still recovering from the battle and RiverClan would only be there trying to spread their lies. They would not honor them with their presence. Though, Bravepaw thought that it would've been wiser to go and prove to the other Clans that the RiverClan cats were the ones to blame. But then again, Bravepaw wasn't the leader. He was quite content to let Steelstar and the others to figure out what they should do.

"I wonder if RiverClan will even be there. I mean, _we _won and we're still trying to recover! They must be doing awful!"

"Well it just doesn't feel right to me to miss a Clan Gathering." Bravepaw pushed the remains of the squirrel towards Redpaw. "I guess Steelstar is doing what he thinks is best though."

Redpaw took another bite. "You're full?"

"I wasn't really that hungry." Bravepaw stood up. "Do you think you can finish it?" He challenged playfully.

"Just watch me." Redpaw began making large chomping noises as if to convince Bravepaw that he could easily eat the prey.

Bravepaw laughed. "Well as much as I'd like to see that, I've got to go bring Elmfur some prey. She doesn't look like she's been eating very much recently."

After he had carried the piece of prey to Elmfur, they had chatted for a short while as he had done some menial tasks for her. He exited her den and started padding across the clearing when he caught sight of Oakfang who had emerged from the Elder Den.

"Where are all the apprentices?" Oakfang croaked as he looked around, his eye-sight having become worse in his old age. "I've got a tick the size of a boulder on my back."

Bravepaw, seeing that Oakfang was looking for a "volunteer" to pick ticks, made a dash to the Dirt Place. Sighing with relief, he watched as Oakfang made his way to Sparrowpaw grumpily and started talking to her. _Ooh, she is not gonna be a happy cat when she's done. _Bravepaw mused to himself. Just as he was about to slip back out into camp he heard a distant meow come from just behind the Dirt Place, right on the outside of camp.

"Shh! Steelstar, do you want every-cat to hear you?"

Bravepaw pushed himself as far back as he could without being seen. Peering through the branches he spotted One-Eye and Steelstar conversing.

"I don't care!" Steelstar was pacing back and forth. Then, lowering his voice to a growl, he spat out, "I didn't have Bladestar killed for nothing!"

Bravepaw stopped breathing, afraid to make a sound lest he'd be found. He felt as though the two cats could hear his heart thumping as it raced on. _What?! Steelstar had ordered Bladestar to be killed! How? Why? …_

"Just be patient, Steelstar. You'll get what you want. But an attack on RicerClan would be foolish. Cats will start getting suspicious."

Steelstar took a deep breath as he composed himself. "Fine, I'll wait, but not for long…RiverClan and ThunderClan have yet to rue the day they banished my parents." With that, he stormed off out into the forest.

One-Eye rubbed a paw along the back of his neck. Then, hearing sounds coming from the entrance to camp, he quickly scampered off out of sight.

Bravepaw could barely believe his ears. His head was spinning with all the information. _RiverClan was telling the truth! They didn't kill Bladestar…Steelstar did! I have to do something about this right away!_

Slowly creeping out of his hiding spot a thought struck him once again. _But what can I do? I'm only an apprentice. It'll be my word against theirs._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author note/ dun dun dun! Bravepaw overheard! Too bad he doesn't have any proof… Anyways, as always, hope u guys liked this chapter! **


	37. Chapter 36

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

Bravepaw lay awake, listening to Redpaw as he snored as he tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. He felt as though he was sleeping on a patch of thorns, his mind wouldn't let him sleep.

_I can't tell any-cat about this… That would just put them in more danger if anything was to happen. Maybe Steelstar knows I heard! Maybe he's waiting outside the den right now to kill me too, so that I'll never be able to spill his secret! _Bravepaw's head shot up as a brown owl hooted in the distance. _What was that? _He waited again as it called again. _Oh, phew, it was only an owl. _Scooting over closer to Redpaw, his thoughts took control of him again. _But I've got to do something! Steelstar's a murderer!_

Bravepaw got very little rest that night, he was too anxious about what might happen tomorrow. He watched silently and listened, waiting for the dawn hours to arrive. _Finally! _Padding silently out of his nest he poked his head out of the den. _Phew…_Bravepaw sighed. It felt like forever, but after a long while, the sun had finally risen in the sky, casting its golden rays into Bravepaw's den. _Steelstar hasn't woken yet. _He stiffened as he caught sight of One-Eye trotting over to the Leader's Den. Thankfully, One-Eye didn't even notice him.

Pushing his weight on his back paws, Bravepaw gave a deep stretch then shook out his fur. _What am I supposed to do now? _He wondered.

Luckily for him, Grayleaf, his mentor, and Ashnose were the next two warriors to wake.

"Well you're up early!" Ashnose commented happily.

Grayleaf seemed to stare intently at Bravepaw as he tried to remain casual.

"Oh you know what they say, early bird gets the worm."

"Did you sleep well?" Grayleaf asked. "You look tired."

"Oh yeah I slept just fine." Bravepaw lied, wondering why Grayleaf seemed to care so much if he got enough sleep or not. He finally realized that she was probably just concerned for him since he was her apprentice.

"Well its good you're awake already, saves me from having to wake you myself. Hazelfur has assigned us to do the dawn border patrol."

"Okay." Bravepaw sighed inwardly. He was glad it wasn't a hunting patrol. He'd rather not have to come back home empty pawed from being so easily distracted. He had a lot on his mind after all.

"Well I'm ready if you two are." Ashnose meowed, smiling at Grayleaf.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bravepaw you should go and grab some Freshkill for yourself, maybe that will make you feel better."

Nodding at Grayleaf, Bravepaw dashed over, eager to be by himself where he wouldn't have to be questioned as to why he seemed so distant and fidgety this morning. During the patrol, Grayleaf had even suggested that they'd return early, that way Elmfur could check and see if he was getting sick. Thankfully, she had stopped insisting once Bravepaw had pleaded with her, saying he was fine.

Off over in the direction of the Nursery, Sharp-Eye's and Briarnut's kits play happily in the shade.

"Try and play a little quieter, kits," Briarnut instructed calmly. "Velvetfoot is in the Nursery, remember? You have to give a pregnant queen time to rest."

"Oh yes, we'll try and remember." Dewkit squeaked.

"You have to be the ShadowClan cats this time. Me and Dewkit pretended to be ShadowClan cats last time…" Amberkit's high pitched meow carried across the clearing.

"Nuh uh!" Shadekit argued. "It's your turn!"

"Mom…" Scratchkit wailed. "Dewkit and Amberkit aren't taking their turns."

Just then Briarnut heard a small cry from Beekit inside the den.

"I think I stepped on a thorn!" Beekit called.

"I'm coming." Briarnut meowed distractedly. "Kits, you stay right here while I go check on your brother."

While Briarnut had disappeared into the Den, one of Steelstar's rogues stepped up to the kits, "Here, I'll be the ShadowClan cat in your game," he sneered. With that, he bent down and gave a hard, clawed cuff to the side of Amberkit's head which sent her flying across the ground.

"Hey!" Shadekit wobbled up and looked defiantly at the large tom. "That's too rough!"

Meanwhile Dewkit and Scratchkit went to go comfort their sister who was whimpering quietly, a frightened look on her face.

"Oh is it?" The rogue asked sarcastically. "What about this?" He ran his sharp claws down Shadekit's back.

Shadekit yowled painfully as he ran off in the direction of his Mother who had immediately came back out of the den when she heard her kits. "What's going on?" She demanded.

The rogue flashed his teeth in a snarl. "I'm fed up with these kits crawling all over camp. If you can't keep them quiet, then I will." With that the tom raised another paw about to swipe Scratchkit out of his way.

"That's enough, Skull." Emerald took a pace forward as she approached the tom. "Leave the kits alone."

Skull opened his eyes with mock surprise. "Well if it isn't Emerald, pretending all of a sudden that she's a nice cat." He spat.

"Just leave them alone." Emerald stated, putting her head up defiantly to show that she wasn't going to back down.

"Make me," Skull snarled.

Emerald narrowed her eyes and began slowly circling around Skull as the rest of the cats from the clan started coming to see what the commotion was.

"You've always been one of the weak cats. I never knew why Steelstar didn't throw you out long ago." At his last words, the rogue leaped. Skull and Emerald tussled in a fury of anger. Snarling and biting at each other.

As if from nowhere, Steelstar's meow rang out. "Stop it!" He called, "Right now!" Coming up behind Emerald he tried to shove her away from the other rogue with his big paws.

Not stopping long enough to realize who had come behind her, Emerald lashed out at Steelstar's muzzle, blood showing bright red from the scratch. The cats around stopped, frozen as they looked at their leader.

Steelstar licked his lip. When he tasted the blood, he growled and, leaping forward, bit down hard into Emeralds shoulder, shaking his head back and forth viscously until she pulled back and let out a yowl of pain.

One-Eye intervened. "Steelstar, stop it! It was an accident. She didn't mean to!"

Steelstar turned and fixed One-Eye with a glare that would've curled milk. "You better step back, One-Eye."

One-Eye slowly took a step back. Steelstar seemingly seeing for the first time realized that his honor had been questioned one too many times since he had become leader. "Emerald," he called. "From this day forward you are banished from ThunderClan territory. If I see you here again, I will kill you."

Emerald's eyes opened in shock.

Bravepaw saw how hurt and frightened Emerald was. _I have to say something, or Emerald might be banished for good! _

With courage Bravepaw didn't even know he had, he called out loud enough that every-cat could hear him. "Steelstar is a liar! He murdered Bladestar and then blamed it on RiverClan!"

Bravepaw felt the urge to run and flea as all eyes turned on him, especially when his gaze met Steelstar's.

Bravepaw couldn't even bear to imagine what Willowpaw and Redpaw must be thinking. _I wish I could've told them sooner! _

"It's true" Bravepaw continued. "I heard him and One-Eye talking about it outside of camp. I was in the Dirt Place and they didn't see me."

Shocked murmurs and gasps spread loudly at his statement.

One-Eye stared at Steelstar with a guilty look. "I told you Steelstar that some-cat would hear –"

"Quiet, you fur-brain!" Steelstar wacked One-Eye across the mouth with his tail but it was too late.

"You… you killed Bladestar?" Velvetfoot's meowed, clearly hurt. "You lied to me." Shaking her head disbelievingly she continued. "I trusted you."

Bravepaw turned quickly as Emerald slowly backed away from the cats that were circling closer and closer into a tighter circle. "I…I never knew." Emerald protested.

"I believe you." Bravepaw stated.

Emerald smiled weakly, glad for the support. "Thank you."

Steelstar glanced around frantically for a means of escape, his rogues looking to him for orders. Quickly he saw his opportunity. Grabbing Dewkit harshly by the scruff, he held his claws by the kit's throat and he ordered. "None of you move or I'll kill this kit." Signaling with his head for the other rogues to follow, he started to back out carefully. When he had reached the camp exit, he turned and ran full speed out of the camp, his rogues following close behind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author Note/ So, it's all finally coming together! Hope u all liked this chapter!:)**


	38. Chapter 37

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

"They have my kit," Briarnut wailed, "my poor Dewkit!"

"We can't just let Steelstar just get away!" Bravepaw yelled. "We have to do something before her gets away!"

Emerald nodded curtly. "Bravepaw's right. Dewkit is not safe as long as Steelstar has her."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sharp-Eye cried. "Let's go and get them. We'll fight them if we have to. It's better than Dewkit being taken by that murderer."

"Let's go!" Grayleaf yowled, "Before we lose sight of them!"

All the cats charged full speed out of the camp and into the forest. Leaves crunched as the cats' running paws crushed them.

"There they are!" Ashnose turned his head to look at his mate.

"I see them!" Grayleaf called back. "Let's go this way! It's a shortcut. We'll be able to cut them off! They're heading toward ShadowClan's border!"

Veering from the path they were currently on, they swiftly dodged trees, following closely behind each other.

Bravepaw put an extra burst of strength into his legs and managed to catch up with Redpaw who had been far in front of him. Wind blew back the fur on their faces. Redpaw glanced over as Bravepaw's fur rubbed against his and they brushed shoulders, charging at the same speed. "We'll get him." Redpaw puffed.

Bravepaw, too out of breath to reply, just nodded. As trees flashed by, Bravepaw heard a shrill cry. _Dewkit!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You've taken this too far, Steelstar." One-Eye said, defying his leader. After the rogues had run out of the ThunderClan camp, they had gone toward the ShadowClan border. Steelstar had hoped that once they had crossed, the cats chasing them wouldn't dare to follow. They had paused to catch their breath, when One-Eye had started yelling at Steelstar.

"Taking a kit? I will not stand by and watch you kill a kit, Steelstar."

Dewkit swung in Steelstar's jaws. Swinging up, she caught hold of his muzzle and sank her tiny, razor-like claws into him and slashed them down his nose. Steelstar dropped Dewkit as he yelled out in pain. "Stupid kit!" He put a paw to his muzzle and felt the scratches.

Dewkit quickly ran over to One-Eye, who quickly took a step forward in front of the young kit, blocking Steelstar from reaching her.

"One-Eye," Steelstar growled, his voice ominously calm sounding. "Give me that kit. Don't make me regret doing something to you that I don't want to."

Just then, the ThunderClan cat came crashing from the trees, right to the left of Steelstar and his rogues.

"Get them!" Sunblaze screeched, urging his clanmates forward. His apprentice, Willowpaw, yowled loudly as she hurled into battle, side by side with Bravepaw. "Chaaaaaarge!"

Bravepaw collided violently with one of Steelstar's rogues, the tom called Skull. He felt a sharp stab of pain as Skull bit deeply into Bravepaw's flesh. He turned, sliding under Skull's belly, getting a one-pawed swipe at his flank.

"Mommy!" Dewkit cried, looking lost in the mob of fighting cats.

"I'll get her," Briarnut yelled to Sharp-Eye. "I'm coming Dewkit!" But before she had made it halfway to the kit, One-Eye picked the kit up by the back of the neck and fought his way to the kit's mother.

"Thank you." Briarnut said, her voice thankful and full of relief. She took Dewkit and ran her way to the base of a tree where her kit would be safe. "Stay here." She ordered. "Don't move." Dewkit stood whimpering as her mother tore back into the heat of battle.

Willowpaw was being pushed back by two burly rogues. Bravepaw tried to escape from his attacker to help her, but was pulled back by Skull's massive claws.

"Willowpaw!" he yelled. _She needs help!_

He lost sight of her as Skull pounced back on top of him. Kicking his legs with all of his might, Bravepaw managed to push Skull off of him. Jumping back up, he looked around for Willowpaw and saw that Sunblaze had already come to the rescue. Sunblaze had one tom, while Willowpaw was bravely holding her own against the other she-cat that was twice her size.

_How were we so mouse-brained? Steelstar must've brought all of his rogues into camp and we still had no idea what was going on! _Bravepaw received a stunning cuff to his ear. His vision started to turn blurry as the earth seemed to rock back and forth. _We can't do this… There's too many of them!_ Bravepaw blinked, shaking his head. He felt any hope that he had left leave him as he saw more cats burst out from the trees behind the rest of Steelstar's cats. _More Rogues. _Suddenly, Bravepaw realized that there was something very familiar about them. His eyes grew wide and his heart missed a beat as he recognized them. It was Edgeclaw and the others! They were back!

Bravepaw felt his heart surge with joy. _Edgeclaw! Can… can it really be true?_

Edgeclaw, Berrybranch, Kickleg, and Owlclaw bulled into the crowd of fighting cats.

Bravepaw felt Skull's huge jaws bite into his back as he landed on him with all his weight. Bravepaw relaxed, faking his defeat and then thrust up raking his claws along Skull's flank.

Berrybranch quickly intervened and jumped on Skull. "I've got this one!" She yowled.

Bravepaw floundered backwards as Berrybranch took over. Staring out across the throng of cats, Bravepaw felt the voices and screaming around him fade as his gaze met Edgeclaw's. They both shared a quiet moment on recognition in the midst of the battle. Memories flooding back through both of them.

The moment was cut short as a lean, wiry she-cat attacked Edgeclaw, jumping on him from the side.

"You!" Steelstar's fearsome growl sounded from behind Bravepaw. "_You_ did all this. Everything would've been just fine if you hadn't poked your nose where it didn't belong!"

Bravepaw opened his eyes in horror as Steelstar began creeping slowly forward. "You're gonna pay for that Bravepaw … with your life!"

Frantically, Bravepaw panicked. _I'll never be able to fight him and win on ground. I need someplace I can use his size against him. _He desperately looked around, his eyes catching sight of something he could use. _A tree!_ _I'll have a better chance up there! _Bravepaw turned and ran toward one of the tall elm trees that surrounded them. Digging his claws into the brown bark, he quickly climbed up until he reached a high branch, clinging to the tree limb as he ran, fast as he dared along it. He leapt from the tree onto a huge oak tree that was close beside. Slipping on the next, he sunk his claws deeper into the wood. _I'll leap onto the next tree after this branch runs out._ He glanced down at the fighting cats far below._ I just hope I don't fall. _

He continued hopefully, green leaves blocking his view and some smacking him in the face. He felt a thin pointy branch scratch his side as he ran. The branch he was on was getting smaller. _I'm going to run out of wood before I can get close enough to make the next jump! _Panting, he looked back to see where Steelstar was. The tom was only few paces away. The bark wood beneath his paws made a hollow thrumming noise as Bravepaw continued on, his head spinning.

"I'll get you, you little rat!" Steelstar yowled.

It was too late for Bravepaw to switch to another branch. He had reached as far as he could to the end of the one he was on without it bending under his weight. His heart dropped and cold fear set in as he realized the distance between the tree he was in was too far from any of the other trees for him to jump.

Desperately, he searched for a way to get down. _Come on! There has to be something! _Peering down at the ground he saw a large uprooted tree lying on its side, its roots plainly visible and dozens of sharp pointed branches protruding from up the trunk.

"You've run out of luck this time, Bravepaw." Steelstar snarled. Putting one paw in front of the other as he carefully made his way forward on the same branch as Bravepaw. "You ruined everything for me, and I'm gonna make you pay."

Trembling, Bravepaw tried to buy himself some more time. "Why? Why did you murder Bladestar and betray us? ThunderClan only ever offered you a home, a place with all of us."

Steelstar's stare burned with hatred. "A home?" He spat. "ThunderClan took everything away from me! ThunderClan banished my parents. All because my mother fell in love with a RiverClan cat, you threw her out! She was pregnant with me! Because of that, my parents always resented me. They abandoned me as soon as I was old enough to survive on my own." He took another step forward making the branch creak as it bent even lower. "No, that's where you're wrong, Bravepaw." Steelstar growled. "ThunderClan took everything away from me, and I will not stop until ThunderClan and RiverClan have been crushed completely! Only then will I be avenged!"

Bravepaw then spotted it, his chance to escape. A little ways lower down the tree there was a thin branch that, if he was lucky, he could catch on his way down and break his fall. That was his only chance.

"Steelstar," Bravepaw said, stalling for time, "You can't take out your hurt on the Clans…You can't bring you parents back. Destroying ThunderClan and RiverClan won't change anything."

"You know nothing of hurt!" Steelstar yowled. "You're life has always been perfect." Steelstar's eyes took on a wicked gleam as he leaned forward. "But then again, you've never known what happened to your family."

Bravepaw froze. _He knows… he actually knows! _Bravepaw knew that Steelstar could kill him if he waited much longer, but Bravepaw had to know what had happened to his parents. "What happened to them?" He asked, trying not reveal just how deeply Steelstar's words had sliced through his heart.

"Oh yes, I know what happened to them..." Steelstar snickered. "I knew them very well. We were great friends. That is, until they decided that they no longer wanted to act like the rest of my rogues and obey me. They wanted to live peacefully and have a better life for their…_kits_." He spat the last word out like it was the vilest thing a cat could say, "Tried to run out on me they did, the two of them." Memories flashed through Steelstar's mind as he remembered the fateful night. "After she had delivered, the two of them split up, they took a kit each. They probably thought that it would be easier to escape me if they weren't together."

_I had a littermate! _Bravepaw's throat felt like a paw was squeezing it. _My parent's had loved me!_

"But no cat abandons Steel and gets away with it." Steelstar's growl got louder. "My rogues caught your father and I personally killed him with my bare claws. I ordered them to bring both the kits back to me alive. They only brought back the she-kit…They said they found and killed the mother, close to a place where a group of "Clans" lived, but the male kit hadn't been with her."

Steelstar paused, clearly enjoying the fact that Bravepaw would know true pain before he killed him. "So I decided I would go spy and figure out for myself what had happened. Sure enough, I spotted a large tom on duty carrying a meowling little tom-kit in his jaws back into your camp. He said he had found him behind some bushes." Steelstar snorted. "Huh, you never even realized your sister was Emerald when I brought her into camp. Of course, she didn't know either. Her looks take after her mother. " He paused again then scowled. "You're the spitting image of your father."

Steelstar's voice faded as Bravepaw stood clinging to his end of the branch. His mind trying to process everything that Steelstar had told him. _Emerald is my sister! My parents were killed trying to save us both from Steelstar and his rogues. They loved me! They didn't abandon me! _He was shook from his thoughts as the branch he was standing on made a loud cracking noise.

Steelstar had come out even further toward him. "And now," Steelstar meowed wickedly, "I'm going to kill you, just like them."

Bravepaw felt the air rush past him as the branch snapped from the weight of the two cats. Blindly, Bravepaw's claws struck out in the direction of where he had seen the low limb. His paws flailed helplessly in midair until they struck something solid. _The branch! _He felt his paws burn as he slid down the branch, trying to get a grip in the wood but only de-leafing the leaves on the tree. Bravepaw felt the end of the branch and then fell the last few feet, hitting the hard ground with a stunning thud, his mind suddenly went black.

Steelstar, however, had not been so lucky. He had fallen from the high branch down onto one of the pointy tree limbs that had been sticking up from the fallen tree. His jaws were frozen in a snarl of pain and rage, and his eyes stared off unseeing into the distance. Steelstar was dead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author note/ Well guys, there's only one chapter after this! *Wipes away tears* I could've broken this chapter into two, but I felt like it would be better for ya'll to read it the whole way through. There was a lot that happened in this chapter! Were u all surprised that Emerald and Bravepaw are littermates?! Hope u all liked this chapter! **


	39. Chapter 38

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

Bravepaw slowly sniffed. _Is that herbs I smell? _His eyes flickered open and he heard Edgeclaw's meow from right beside him.

"Bravepaw, you're awake!"

"Edgeclaw," Bravepaw tried lifting his head and getting up. "You're home!"

Edgeclaw gently laid Bravepaw back down. "Whoa there now, you shouldn't be getting up so soon. You're still recovering."

Just like that, everything came back to him. _The fight. Steelstar! Where was he?_

"What happened to Steelstar?" Bravepaw asked anxiously. "Did we get him?"

"So many questions!" Edgeclaw gave a quiet meowr. "Steelstar wasn't as fortunate as you were," he meowed. "He died after the fall." His voice suddenly grew deep with concern. "We weren't sure you were going to wake up."

Bravepaw eyes opened as he realized how lucky he had been. "How long have I been here?"

"Ever since the fight yesterday."

Glancing up, Bravepaw noted the tired look on Edgeclaw's face. "You stayed with me didn't you?"

Edgeclaw nodded. "Of course I did, I wasn't going to let a thing happen to you! Although," he added mischievously, "I think Elmfur was about to bite my tail off if I had to be in here another day."

Bravepaw gave a weak laugh and then smiled. "It's so good to have you back."

Edgeclaw bent down and touched Bravepaw's shoulder with his nose. "I've missed you."

Just then Berrybranch entered the Medicine Den carrying a dead mouse, with Elmfur following quickly behind her.

"Bravepaw!" Elmfur called with relief, "You're okay!"

Berrybranch eyes lit up and she went to be beside Edgeclaw, her tail entwined with his. "I brought this for you, Edgeclaw."

Bravepaw stared with his mouth dropped open in surprise at the two cats.

Edgeclaw grinned. "We're gonna have a lot to talk about."

"I can see that!" Bravepaw added playfully. "When did you two become so… chummy?"

"We're mates now." Berrybranch meowed proudly. "A lot has happened while we were away. Unfortunately, not all of them for best," She said the last part with sorrow.

Bravepaw looked down at his paws. "So you heard what happened to Bladestar then?"

They both nodded solemnly.

"Elmfur told us how it happened." Edgeclaw replied.

"Wait," Bravepaw suddenly jerked his head up. "How did Steelstar die? Didn't he have more lives?"

Elmfur stepped up and began checking his wounds that she had already bandaged. "StarClan never met us at the Moonstone." She sighed, "I didn't know what to do at the time. StarClan has never remained silent to me at a leader's ceremony. I-I didn't know what to do … So, Steelstar convinced me that we should just continue on as if everything was alright, he said that the Clan had been through enough as it was with Bladestar being murdered by RiverClan. That's what he told me." Elmfur shook her head back and forth. "And I was mouse-brained enough to believe him. I should have realized something was wrong!"

"You know no cat blames you for that, Elmfur." Edgeclaw stated. "There was no way any-cat could've known that Steel was a monster. He doesn't deserve the title of _star_." He meowed under his breath.

"Emerald!" Bravepaw suddenly blurted out as he was hit with a sudden memory. "I need to talk to her."

"Slow down," Elmfur ordered as she jumped back in shock. "I haven't finished checking your wounds yet!"

"I'll tell her you want her," Edgeclaw meowed, "Willowpaw and Redpaw demanded for us to come and get them as soon as you were awake. There would've been no way to keep those two out of here if they hadn't been threatened to stay apprentices for the rest of their lives if they didn't leave!"

Bravepaw chuckled. "I want to see them too! But first…I think I need to speak with Emerald alone."

Edgeclaw nodded. "We'll tell her."

"And I need to go check on Velvetfoot." Elmfur meowed. "Finding out Steel had killed Bladestar was a horrific shock to her as well. I don't know how she's going to manage raising her kits by herself."

"We'll help her." Bravepaw piped in. "We'll all make sure she's alright."

"You're right, Bravepaw." Berrybranch agreed. "Velvetfoot's kits will be loved by all of ThunderClan. It's not their fault that their father was evil and only thought of himself and his revenge. We will take care of them."

"Here," Edgeclaw laid the prey that Berrybranch had brought beside Bravepaw, "You need to gain back your strength."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You wanted to talk?" Emerald asked as she wrinkled her nose at the smell of herbs. "Glad to see you're feeling better!"

Bravepaw gulped as he took the last bite of mouse. "Yeah, there's something I need to tell you."

Emerald sat beside his nest and looked around. "I've never been in here." She meowed distractedly. "So this is where Elmfur keeps all of her supplies, huh?"

"Emerald…" Bravepaw tried to bring her focus back to what he was going to say. "You know how I never got to meet my parents and you never got to meet yours?"

Emerald tilted her head, confused as to where he was going with this. "Yeah?"

"We're brother and sister!" He blurted out, unable to keep it to himself any longer.

Emerald took a step back and almost knocked into some herbs that Elmfur had left to dry. "What!"

Bravepaw proceeded to tell her everything that Steel had admitted to him before he had died, about their parents and how they were related. At first, Emerald was so surprised she couldn't stop pacing around him.

"But, how?" She exclaimed.

"I know!" Bravepaw squealed like a kit. "I can't believe it either!"

Emerald suddenly sobered. "I can't believe our parents died." She meowed in almost a whisper.

"I know…They must've loved us very much." Bravepaw murmured. "But we're together now, and we'll always look out for each other, no matter what."

"No matter what," Emerald repeated.

"Let's tell Redpaw and Willowpaw!" Bravepaw cried. "They're going to be so surprised!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elmfur had said that Bravepaw was well enough to sleep in the Apprentices' Den, but if he ever needed anything, he had only to send one of his fellow apprentices to come get her and she would come, see if his wounds were still clean and everything was healing properly.

The ThunderClan cats lay about lazily as they watched the sunset. They were all taken by surprise as they heard Elmfur's meow sound across the clearing. "We need to have a Clan meeting." She announced.

The cats glanced at each other with confused glances.

"We need to pick a new leader." Elmfur finished.

In the midst of all that had been happening, none of them had even had time to think about what would happen next now that Steel was dead. They had just been happy that peace was finally restored once again.

Hazelfur hopped up on the rock beside Elmfur. "I have something I would like to say," She meowed. Drawing in a deep breath, she continued, "I'm resigning my position as deputy."

There was a surprised silence at her words as she continued. "It's not my place to be deputy or leader. I thought I would fit into the roll as deputy if I just kept working hard at it. But I realize now," she meowed, "that I'm happiest just being a good and noble warrior of ThunderClan. Maybe in the future things will be different… but for now. I'll leave it in another cat's capable paws."

"Are you sure of your choice?" Elmfur asked. "You've been a good deputy."

"I'm sure." Hazelfur replied. "I don't like being the cat in charge of giving orders, there are other cats better suited to lead than me."

Elmfur dipped her head. "I respect your decision. Not every-cat is wise enough to know their limitations and stengths."

Hazelfur stepped down and went to stand beside her apprentice Willowpaw.

"Glad that's over." Hazelfur murmured happily.

"Well… Now with Steelstar dead, and Hazelfur resigning, we're going to need a new leader…" Elmfur paused, trying to think of her next words.

"I think Edgeclaw should be leader!" Grayleaf's yowl rang out.

"Edgeclaw for leader!" Velvetfoot's eyes shone as the chorus was taken up by all the cats.

Bravepaw's chest was full of pride as he called out with the others: "Edgeclaw! Edgeclaw! Edgeclaw!"

Edgeclaw's eyes were opened wide as if he couldn't believe what was happening. Though he didn't know it, he was incredibly popular with the other cats in ThunderClan. After all, there was a reason that he had been chosen as the leader of the group that left for twolegplace. "I… Idon't know what to say."

Elmfur smiled at him from her perch on Highrock. "ThunderClan needs a leader, Edgeclaw. Do you accept the position?"

A silence came across the clearing as the cats waited eagerly for his answer.

"I do."

A loud cheer went up as the cats happily yelled his name again.

"I'll leave for the Moonstone right away," He meowed once the cheering had died down. "Unless of course you'd rather have me wait, Elmfur?"

Elmfur flicked her tail. "I don't think that we need to wait for anything. ThunderClan is ready to have a real leader," she stated, "We can leave right away."

With that, the two of them disappeared into the Medicine Den for their traveling herbs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We were really worried about you." Willowpaw glanced sideways at Bravepaw. "I'm glad you're back here with us. The den hasn't been the same without you. "

"I almost couldn't sleep last night because you were injured!" Redpaw agreed heartily. "I don't know what I would do if something ever happen to you…"

"I'm so glad to be back with you all!" Bravepaw purred, looking around at the den. He saw that Emerald had made her new permanent nest next to Sparrowpaw's.

_Everything is perfect. _Bravepaw thought happily as his eyelids drooped shut. _It is good to be back._

The last thing Bravepaw heard was the Redpaw's quiet snores as Bravepaw's fell to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't in ThunderClan anymore. He was dreaming again. Wildtail was perched happily on his favorite blossom tree, a happy look on his face. Jumping down, he pranced over to Bravepaw. "So, you figured out the prophecy!" He grinned gleefully. "I knew you would!"

Bravepaw's fur blew gently in the breeze. "Well I didn't know that I would." He laughed.

"Oh!" Wildtail jumped. "I have another message for you!"

Bravepaw's eyes widened as he waited for Wildtail to tell him what he wanted to say.

"It's a message for you to give to Owlclaw." Wildtail meowed.

_What could I possibly have to say to Owlclaw from StarClan? _Bravepaw wondered.

Just then, a small, wiry, black she-cat appeared from behind Bravepaw, her pelt lit with the same starry glow as Wildtail's.

Bravepaw had been so intent on listening to Wildtail that he hadn't even heard her arrive. He jumped in surprise as the she-cat came and stood beside her fellow StarClan clanmate.

"So this is Bravepaw?" She raised an eyebrow. "Huh, from the way Edgeclaw talked about you, I expected you to be about as big as a badger." She chuckled to herself.

"This is Splinter," Wildtail explained. "She met up with Edgeclaw's group and died in the battle against the rogues. Even though she isn't a clan cat, she has earned a place in Starclan for her act of great courage."

Bravepaw nodded. He was still confused as where this was going. He tried to re-focus as the cat called Splinter started meowing. "I would like you to tell Owlclaw that I made it to Starclan." Her meow was urgent. "I know he still worried about me. Tell him I'm here and that I'm happy," She sounded almost wistful as she continued. "Tell him I want him to be happy too… That he's like my family."

"I'll tell him." Bravepaw replied.

"Good." She gave a quiet sigh of relief. "Don't forget, now."

"I won't."

At her final words, Bravepaw saw Splinter and Wildtail slowly vanish into darkness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author note/ I thought I had only one more chapter, but I forgot about this one! Hope you all liked it!:)**


	40. Chapter 39

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

Bravepaw awoke abruptly as the first rays of the sun shone into his den. _My dream! I need to tell Owlclaw!_

Noticing that Emerald and Willowpaw were already gone, Bravepaw assumed that they must be out on a dawn patrol. _Huh, those two have really gotten along ever since I told Willowpaw that Emerald was my sister. Willowpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Redpaw have really made her feel welcome._

Bravepaw looked around the camp clearing for any sight of Owlclaw. Seeing Grayleaf and Ashnose sharing tongues beside one of the trees, he decided to see if either of them had seen him.

"Have you seen, Owlclaw?"

They both turned and looked at him. "Last I saw him," Ashnose meowed, "he was still sleeping in the Warrior's Den."

"Oh, Okay." Bravepaw called back. "Thanks."

Quietly, Bravepaw crept into the Warrior's Den. Luckily, Kickleg and Sharp-Eye were the only ones still sleeping (Besides Owlclaw of course).

"Psst, Owlclaw!"

Bravepaw hated to wake him, but then remembered the words from the black-she cat. _Don't forget! _They echoed in his mind.

Owlclaw rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Huh?" he meowed through squinted eyes.

"I need to tell you something," Bravepaw whispered.

Groggily, Owlclaw got to his paws and followed Bravepaw out of the den.

"What is it that you want to tell me?"

Bravepaw took a look around the camp and all the cats that were about. "Can we go someplace a little more private?"

Owlclaw gestured with his head to just outside of camp, and Bravepaw followed him as the older cat lead him out.

_It's weird to think that Owlclaw can go out whenever he pleases because he's a warrior, _Bravepaw thought. _I can't wait until it's my turn…_

Owlclaw came to a stop a little ways from camp. "Here?"

"Sure." Bravepaw sat down. "Alright, I know this might sound a little crazy but … I have a message from a cat in Starclan for you."

Seeing that Owlclaw was still waiting for him to continue, he went on. "From a cat called Splinter."

A look of pain flashed through Owlcaw's eyes at the mention of the name. "How do you know about her?" He asked.

"I met her in my dream." Bravepaw replied. "She wanted me to tell you that she's in StarClan and that she's happy and wants you to be happy too."

Owlcaw swallowed a lump inside his throat and stared at the ground. "Was that all?"

"And that she thinks of you as her family." Bravepaw added quietly. He could see his message had hit Owlclaw deeply.

After a quiet pause, Owlclaw looked up, his eyes shining with a mixture of sadness and joy. "Thank you, Bravepaw, for telling me."

Bravepaw could only smile and nod.

The two headed silently back into camp.

"I'm going to go wake Redpaw." Bravepaw meowed.

"Alright," Owlclaw replied. "Once again, thanks."

Bravepaw dashed over to where Redpaw was sleeping, only to be disappointed that he was already awake, grooming himself.

"Aww..." Bravepaw muttered. "But I wanted to come and pounce on you."

Redpaw pulled a paw back in mock horror. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Come on sleepy head." Bravepaw chuckled. "Let's go and get something to eat!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day, in the evening, the camp was filled with excitement as one of the warriors guarding the camp entrance came running in with news.

"They're back!"

Bravepaw ran hurriedly out into the clearing and gazed joyfully as Edgeclaw and Elmfur entered the camp and they both leapt up onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting."

Bravepaw couldn't help think of how majestic Edgeclaw looked as the sun's dark-orange rays cast a warm glow on his fur.

All the cats assembled quickly – with the exception of Briarnut and her kits, along with Velvetfoot who surveyed from the Nursery.

Elmfur's fur flowed gently in the breeze as she meowed proudly. "ThunderClan has a new leader. StarClan has approved our choice, and now Edgestar is the rightful leader of our home."

A deep feeling of satisfaction tickled along Bravepaw's spine as he cheered along with the cats around him.

"Edgestar!"

"Edgestar!"

"Edgestar!"

The chorus went up with joyful whoops and hollers.

A purr rumbled in the back of Edgestar's throat. "Thank you all. I will try my best to be the best leader possible for ThunderClan."

Bravepaw swallowed as he felt Willowpaw come and stood on his left while his sister Emerald came up on his right.

"And now, for my first decision as leader, there is something I must do." Edgestar looked around the group of cats till his gaze rested upon Sunblaze. "I choose Sunblaze as my deputy."

Sunblaze's eyes opened wide as cats murmured their congratulations.

"I … I am honored, Edgestar."

"I say this before StarClan that they may approve my choice," Edgestar yowled loudly, "Sunblaze is now the deputy of ThunderClan."

Once the cheering had died down, Edgestar continued. "There is still one more thing that needs to be done."

Realization hit Bravepaw like a monster from a thunderpath as it dawned on him what was about to happen. _We're going to be made Warriors!_

Bravepaw stared at his fellow apprentices, seeing that they were shocked as well.

Redpaw's mentor, Ashnose, lifted a paw to gently close Redpaw's mouth as he chuckled. "You better close your mouth before a fly flies in."

Grayleaf blinked slowly as a grin drew on her face. She nodded her head slightly, consenting for him to stand before Edgestar with the other apprentices.

"Would the mentors of these apprentices please come forward and stand behind them?" Edgeclaw asked.

As they waited for their mentors to come forward, they glanced excitedly at each other.

"I can't believe we're going to be warriors!" Willowpaw squeaked under her breath.

Bravepaw nodded, feeling too nervous to answer.

"Grayleaf, Ashnose, Hazelfur, and Sunblaze, have your apprentices learned the skills of a warrior? Do they understand the importance of the warrior code?

"They have."

Bravepaw couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for your efforts in helping them to come to this important point in their lives." Edgeclaw dipped his head. "Without warriors to pass on to the apprentices, the clan would never be the same."

The mentors looked pleased as Edgeclaw continued. "Willowpaw, please come forward.

I, Edgestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn.

"Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Willowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Willowtree. StarClan honors your forethought and your initiative, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bravepaw's mind was in such a whirl during the next two ceremonies. He could only remember hearing that Sparrowpaw's and Redpaw's new names were Sparrowfly and Redfang.

Bravepaw's paw-steps started out shaky but slowly turned more confident as he felt Edgestar's proud gaze fall on him.

I, Edgestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn.

"Bravepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Bravepaw's paws tingled with anticipation. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bravepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Braveheart. StarClan honors your courage and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bravepaw's chest swelled as he stood back in between Willowpaw and Redpaw, the four apprentices smiled and shot each other excited glances as their new names were chanted.

"Sparrowfly!"

"Willowtree!"

"Redfang!"

"Braveheart!"

Grayleaf padded over to her former apprentice and gave him a friendly nudge with her shoulder. "Congratulations. I know you're going to be a great warrior."

Just as Edgestar was about to jump down from High Rock, Elmfur whispered something quietly in his ear. "E-hem," He cleared his throat. "Emerald, and One-Eye, would you please come forward."

The ThunderClan cats fell silent as the two rogues walked up and waited to see what Edgestar would say. "I saw how you fought beside us to rid our clan of Steelstar, and I would now like to offer you a place in ThunderClan as full members."

Emerald quickly jerked her head up and her eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Of course," Edgestar smiled. "You are also Braveheart's sister. There is a spot for you in ThunderClan if you'd like it. We'd love to have you both."

One-Eye looked hesitantly at the ground. "You should stay, Emerald, I've seen the way you've been since we first came … you belong here. Living in a Clan would be nice for a while…and I'm grateful for the offer." He glanced at Edgestar, "Truly, I am. But I was born a rogue into the wild and that where I belong, out there, in the open without a bunch of rules and codes."

"You mean … you don't want to stay?" Emerald asked sadly. She looked as if she was about to try and persuade him to change his mind, but she then shook her head slightly. "I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you too." One-Eye replied good-naturedly. He playfully swatted her on the shoulder. "And who knows, I might even pop in and visit you every once in a while."

Edgestar looked down from the Highrock. "Is that you're final decision?"

"Yes," One-Eye meowed.

"Well do come and visit if you're ever in the area." Edgestar meowed, "ThunderClan will always be open to you. Emerald, do you wish to become an apprentice and learn the ways of a warrior?"

Emerald bobbed her head up and down. "I do!"

"Then it is my pleasure to make you an apprentice," Edgestar meowed. "Kickleg, would you mind making your way up here?"

Kickleg licked his shoulder fur swiftly and then trotted cheerfully to stand beside Emerald. It was obvious that he was trying to keep a dignified look, but was elated with the idea of having an apprentice.

"Kickleg was one of the cats that came with us on our journey," Edgestar explained, mainly for the benefit of Emerald. "He is a persistent, dedicated warrior and I know he will teach everything you need to know. Kickleg, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Orangefur, and you have shown yourself to be very loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Emerald, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.

There was a small pause as Kickleg waited for Emerald to come and touch her nose to his as the usual custom, but then the warrior realizing that she had never seen an apprentice ceremony before so he padded toward her and took the initiative.

Braveheart gazed happily as his sister turned to stare at the gathered cats, her new mentor by her side. He was the first to call out her new name as the meows went up.

"Emeraldpaw! Emeraldpaw!"

"This clan meeting is ended," Edgestar concluded as he hopped down from the Highrock.

As the cats started to disperse, various warriors came up and offered their congratulations.

"You did it!" Emerald exclaimed as she padded up to her brother. "You're a warrior!"

Braveheart couldn't keep himself from purring loudly. "I know! And you're an apprentice! Not long and we'll be going on hunting patrols together!"

"I can hardly wait." Her green eyes shone.

"I'm very proud of you both."

Braveheart and Emerald turned as they heard Edgestar's meow behind him.

"Thanks." Braveheart felt like he was glowing with happiness.

"I have to go speak with Sunblaze." Edgestar glanced in the direction where Sunblaze stood waiting patiently. "I just wanted to come and say how proud I am of both of you." His gaze flicked from one to the other. "Let's go on a walk in the forest later, Braveheart. I've missed those."

"Me too," Braveheart meowed.

Edgestar flicked his tail as he trotted over and began discussing with his new deputy, Sunblaze.

Redpaw (now Redfang) padded regally as he came and stood beside Braveheart, his chest puffed up the size of a large boulder.

"If you keep walking around like that, you won't be able to see the ground in front of you." Bravepaw teased as he poked him.

Redfang let out a loud gust of air from his chest as he pushed Braveheart's paw away. "What are you trying to do? Make me explode!" He laughed. "I can't believe we're warriors!"

"We did it!" Braveheart suddenly cried, overwhelmed with the same happiness as Redfang.

Sparrowfly trotted up to join them. "So can any of you believe we're finally warriors?" Sparrowfly asked with a half grin on her face.

"It's amazing!" Redfang yowled.

_Where's Willowtree? _Braveheart thought. Looking around the clearing he finally caught sight of her talking with Shinepelt. "I've got to go," Braveheart meowed quietly to Redfang, "I want to go talk to Willowtree."

As Braveheart waited just behind Willowtree, Shinepelt finished whatever it was that she had been saying.

"I'll see ya." Shinepelt called as she padded off.

Braveheart popped his head around abruptly, surprising Willowtree. "Hello!" he meowed.

"Bravepaw, you scared me!" Willowtree yelled playfully.

"Oh?" He winked. "Remember, it's not Bravepaw anymore, it's Braveheart."

"It's going to be weird getting used to all the new names." Willowtree meowed. "I love the name Edgestar picked for me."

"What do you think about my name?" Braveheart asked, tilting his head.

"Braveheart," Willowtree looked him up and down as if contemplating what she thought. "It suits you." she smiled.

"I'm glad you approve." Braveheart meowed, "I wouldn't want my future mate to not like my name."

"Your what?" Willowtree asked, her eyes bulging.

"Oh –" Braveheart stammered. "I mean…" He grinned cheekily as he scuffed the ground with his paws awkwardly.

Willowtree giggled. "I guess we better go catch up with others." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and then slowly rubbed her head on his shoulder and trotted off. "Come on!" She called playfully.

Braveheart shook his head as he realized what just happened and quickly followed Willowtree to join the other apprentices.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you ready to go for our walk, Braveheart?"

"I sure am!" Braveheart exclaimed as he padded over to Edgestar.

The two of them started toward the camo entrance and Braveheart took a couple last glances around before they headed out.

Ashnose and Grayleaf were sharing tongues under one of the nearby trees, and he saw that Sunblaze, Shinepelt, and Hazelfur had just returned from an evening hunting patrol.

"Whee!" Amberkit squealed as she and the rest of her littermates took turns receiving badger ride from their dad Sharp-Eye, and Oakfang the elder, Briarnut watching them happily, glad for the break.

"Oof, I'm getting too old for this." Oakfang complained as Beekit tugged playfully on his ear.

"Dewkit!" Elmfur called from the Medicine Den. "What are you doing in here?"

Braveheart strained his ears to hear the young kit's reply. "I just wanted to watch you work," she squealed enthusiastically. "What is this?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Those are comfrey roots!"

Braveheart could imagine Elmfur grabbing the herbs from the kits mouth.

"I like herbs." Dewkit continued.

_I guess Elmfur might not have to wait too long for an apprentice after all._ Bravepaw mused.

"You coming?"

Edgestar's meow jerked him from his thoughts. Braveheart bounded after him.

"Of course!"

Once they were out of sight from the camp, Edgestar took a quick turn in a different direction.

"Where are we going?" Braveheart asked.

"I have a new spot I want to show you." Edgestar smiled.

They pushed their way through some small bushes and low branches until they popped out on the other side to see the sun slowly sinking behind one of the hills, creating a beautiful sunset.

"Wow…" Braveheart meowed with awe. "It's beautiful."

"This has always been one of my favorite spots." Edgestar agreed, surveying the landscape as the sun's rays cast orange ripples across the land.

Braveheart tilted his head and asked jokingly, "And you never showed me?"

"Well," Edgeclaw joked back, "if I showed you everything, where would all the fun be of knowing so much?"

Listening to the peaceful silence, Braveheart straightened up and glanced sideways at Edgestar. "Huh, I always thought you were a lot taller."

Edgestar looked kindly at the cat that had always been like a son to him. "You've grown, in more ways than just size… I can see it in you. You're wiser, more mature."

"Oh yes," Braveheart pulled himself to his full height, "Much wiser."

Edgestar chuckled. "You know … some things are going to be different now … I'm a leader, you're a warrior. Things aren't always going to be like they were, or are."

"I know…" Braveheart meowed. "But that's going to be alright, because we're always going to be together, right?"

"I hope so, Braveheart." Edgestar replied. "But you know … even if we're not, even if something happens and we can't always be together … there's always the clan, and the warrior code, that makes us who we are and that, _that_ is our strength."

Braveheart nodded as he felt a gentle gust of wind blow through the trees as he echoed Edgestar's words. "Yes … The strength of the clan."

_THE END_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author note/ What!? It's the end!? I know it's heartbreaking, but all good stories come to an end…I just wanted to say a final thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed, or read this story. Your support was VERY appreciated! I sincerely hope u all enjoyed this chapter and all the chapters in 'The Strength of the Clan'!**

**I would like to dedicate this story to my family, especially to my brother, 'Sebias of Redwall' who helped me get started;)**

**P.S. btw, I might change my name to 'Keva Strongbow' and write a small, short story for the Redwall archive**


End file.
